Yep, it's another Ask NaruCrew fic!
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: Sasuke rarely gets hate mail, Naruto has a Mini Harem, and the Host has a metal version of himself. Just some of the stuff you'll see in this Ask fic. Updated after FOUR YEARS! Now with 90 Percent more Plot!
1. Not AGAIN!

Yep, it's another Ask Naru-crew fic!

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

* * *

As the name suggests, it's yet ANOTHER Ask Naru-crew fic. I wanted to try my hand at it after seeing all of the others. And it WON'T be in script format. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was a DARK and SPOOKY night. The crows were cawing. 

CAW! CAW!

The bats were flapping.

FLAP! FLAP!

The Record was scratching.

SCRATCH!

…Wait, what?

What do you mean it wasn't a DARK and SPOOKY night?

It's just mid-day in some random author's room?

But that isn't exciting at ALL!

But…

I just…

FINE! We'll do it your way, o' fanfic gods.

ANYWAY, it was a BORING mid-day in a completely empty white room.

All of a sudden, four people entered said room.

Four people that you know well.

It was all of Team Seven. The Hyperactive Naruto Uzumaki, the beautiful, yet sometimes bitchy, Sakura Haruno, the top hated, yet misunderstood, Sasuke Uchiha, and finally the 'Weapon of Mass Seduction' (when he's without his mask), Kakashi Hatake.

"NOW where are we?" Sakura said.

"Hn. Looks to be some sort of empty white room," Sasuke said.

"I think that was obvious, teme," Naruto scoffed, earning him a glare from the avenger.

"Wait. This setting looks familiar…" Kakashi thought to himself. Then his single eye widened, and he slapped his forehead.

"Let me guess. We're stuck in another of those 'Ask (Insert Name Here)' fics, aren't we?" Sasuke said before Kakashi could.

"**THAT IS CORRECT!"** A voice boomed from behind one of the walls in the room.

Said wall rotated, reveling said author of the story, me.

"I am known as the almighty, Former PrinceofDDR!" I boasted. "And if you want details of what I look like, then read my self-insert fic, The Truth about going to the World of Naruto!"

As I surveyed the cast that had fallen into my trap, I was surprised to see Sasuke wearing a hockey suit, with the mask and everything.

"…What are you doing?" I asked.

"Like you don't know. We all know that in EVERY Ask Naruto fic, I ALWAYS get hate mail. So, I'm preparing in advance," Sasuke replied.

"Me too," Sakura added, wearing the same stuff.

"…You mean, you aren't going to say something like, 'You evil bastard! Let us outta here!' Or anything like that?" I said, tilting my head a bit.

"What's the point? Since you are the author, we know that you can do ANYTHING you want to make us stay here, so why bother? Besides, we know that you aren't the type of person that bashes another character just because you don't like them, so it's cool," Naruto replied.

"…Oh. Well…very good. So you guys are cool with waiting for questions to answer?" I asked.

"Sure." Everybody, even Sasuke, replied.

"Okay!" I cheered. "Now then, who wants to play DDR while we wait?"

"I DO!" Everybody, including Sasuke, AGAIN, said.

* * *

OKAY! That's my opening! I hope you guys give me some good questions! I'll add a new person in every 2nd chapter from here on out, but the next chapter won't ever come if you don't send in your reviews! Right now, only Team Seven is here, but like I said, I'll add more if this fic does good enough. Catch you next continue! Oh! You can also ask me questions too. 


	2. Orochimaru, meet my Bodyguard!

Yep, it's another Ask Naru-Crew fic!

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

YAY! We've got some questions! Thanks for the people that gave them! Since we got some, we can finally do the next chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Hah! 300 Combo! Beat THAT, Naruto!" I said, just finishing 'Spin the Disc' on the DDR machine. 

'_Damn, with a score like that on HEAVY mode, I wonder why he's called the FORMER PrinceofDDR…'_ Sasuke thought.

"Alright! Stand back!" Naruto said stretching.

But just as he was about to get on the machine, Orochimaru appeared out of nowhere.

"Kukukukuku… I've come for you, Sasuke-kun… this time, your body will be MINE!" Orochimaru hissed.

"WTF! What are YOU doing here!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Orochimaru, eyes bugging out.

"You will NOT lay a hand on Sasuke, or any of my other students for that matter!" Kakashi said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Kick his ass, Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cheered.

"Feh. As if you could stop me, Kakashi-kun. Now step aside," Orochimaru said, pulling out his Kusanagi Blade.

"Sorry, Snake-man, but I'M the one calling the shots here!" I declared.

"…Who are you, fat boy?" Orochimaru replied, raising an eyebrow.

"…My name is not important. But I DO say that you will NOT lay a hand on anyone until this story is finished!" I said.

"Feh. Watch me." Orochimaru replied, stalking towards Team Seven.

"Hn. Don't say I didn't warn you!" I said, pulling out a remote, and pushing a button.

A part of the floor opened up just in-front of the Snake-Sennin, blowing a thick cloud of white smoke into the air.

"Cough, Cough! What the hell?-!" Sasuke shouted.

"What IS this smoke?-!" Sakura said, covering her mouth, Naruto and Kakashi doing the same.

Soon the smoke cleared, and standing before Orochimaru was Sasuke! Except he was made out of wires, metal, and chakra.

"Orochimaru, meet my bodyguard, Metal Sasuke," I said, ignoring Sasuke's 'WTF' look. "With his help, I'm going to keep order in this fanfic."

"Please. The REAL Sasuke couldn't stand a chance against me, so what makes you think that THIS Tin-Can copy could?" Orochimaru scoffed.

"I'll show you. Metal Sasuke, commence Ass-Kicking Mode! Target: Orochimaru!" I commanded.

"**Order received. Commencing Ass-Kicking Mode,"** Metal Sasuke said, grabbing Orochimaru by the throat.

"…Mother…" Orochimaru managed, before the almighty Ass-kicking began.

"Well, that'll teach him to behave," I smirked, satisfied. "All right you guys! We've got some questions and comments to look at! Unless, you'd rather have some alone time with Metal Sasuke…"

Team Seven, seeing Metal Sasuke give Orochimaru 5 Mega-Wedgies in a row, sweat dropped. "No, we're good!" They all said.

"That's what I thought," I replied, pleased. "Anyway, here's the first letter!

---

_It's great! I love Sasuke and Naruto and Kakashi. Not so much for Sakura. I love Sasuke and Naruto together though..._

_From: Faydora_

_---_

"Thanks for the comment! Though I don't see why you don't like Sakura that much. Have you seen her during Shippuden? She kicks ass!" I replied.

"I sure as hell DO. And while I don't get why you don't like me as much as the boys on my team, everyone is entitled to their own opinion," Sakura replied.

"YAY! I have a fan! In your FACE, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted.

"She's MY fan as well, dobe," Sasuke replied, smirking that famous Uchiha-smirk that pissed Naruto off so much.

"Thanks for being a fan of me. I'll send you a copy of Icha Icha Paradise as a reward," Kakashi said, reading said book right now.

"And as for the last part, me and Sasuke-teme will NEVER get together! I may consider him a good friend and borderline brother, but that's ALL," Naruto fumed.

"As much as I hate to agree with the dobe, he's right. The day we get together is the day that he gives up ramen," Sasuke replied.

"Which will NEVER happen," Naruto agreed. "Now, onto the next letter!"

---

_EVERYONE:  
If your hair was dyed black, what would you do?  
Oh.. yeah... Sasuke, if your hair was bleached to Naru's blond color... THERE!_

_From: o.OmimiO.o_

_---_

"An interesting question. Let's find out!" I said, snapping my fingers. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi's hair turned black, and Sasuke's turned blond.

"ACK!" Naruto shouted, pulling a wireless shaver out of nowhere and shaving his head bald. "If people saw that, they might REALLY think I've got the hots for teme!"

"YAY! Now maybe Sasuke-kun will like me now that my hair color's the same as his!" Sakura gushed, running her fingers through the now black hair.

Kakashi glanced up at his hair, went 'meh', and continued reading his porn.

Sasuke pulled out some black hair-dye and rubbed it all over his blond hair, making it black again. Because Sasuke is cool like that.

"Teme! Why do YOU get your hair back to the right color?-!" Naruto fumed.

"Hn. Like I said, I came prepared," Sasuke replied. "And Sakura, keep dreaming."

"Aww…" Sakura sulked.

"Okay! Time for the next letter!" I said.

---

_Okay, I've got a few questions._

_1: Sasuke, Naru-chan, when will you be together? Because you two belong together._

_2: If you two still is in denial, can you fool around with Gaara some months, GaaNaru is my second option_

_3: Sakura, are you actually nice to Naruto (which some fanfics says), or are you mean to Naruto (which other fnfics says)_

_4: (this question maybe sound a little like #3) Kakashi, are you fare with learning, and are nice (like many fanfics says), o are you favorising Sasuke (which few fanfics says)._

_5: (just answer this question if you are nice and fair to yor students) Kakashi, do you like Iruka? (And like you see, I'm a Kakairu fan too)._

_Anyway, that's was my questions, Tata¨_

_From: Secret Name that you don't know_

_---_

"Wow, this is a long letter!" I whistled. "Naruto, Sasuke, you guys have a question!"

"Like I said before, me and the bastard will NEVER GET TOGETHER!" Naruto screamed, his newfound baldness putting him in a bad mood.

"Ditto." Sasuke replied, smirking at Naruto's baldness.

"And the same goes for Gaara as well. He's a good friend, and nothing more." Naruto finished, calming down a bit.

"Well, SNTYDK, what most Sakura-bashers fail to realize (not saying that you are one), is that even though I MAY have been a bit…bitchy to Naruto at the start, I've become a lot nicer to him over the years. Hell, I'm even one of the few people aside from the older villagers that knows about his most deepest secret. And I WORRY about him because of it, for god sakes! So I really can't understand stories that have me chewing out Naruto when he fails to bring back Sasuke to Konoha, when most authors know DAMN well that I hug him and say, 'Next time, we'll do it together!' All I ask for, is that if authors are going to bash me, AT LEAST MAKE IT REALISTIC!" Sakura shouted, taking shallow breaths at the end.

"Whoa, calm down, Sakura-chan. Don't let those bashers get to you," Naruto said, rubbing Sakura's back soothingly.

"Thanks, Naruto," Sakura replied, relaxing a bit.

"Is it my turn?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, it is," I replied, watching Metal Sasuke still kick the crap out of Orochimaru.

"Okay. Well, SNTYDK, at the start, I'll admit that I held Sasuke a bit higher than Sakura and Naruto in terms of skill. Plus, I felt that I had to unlock his true potential, seeing that he was the last survivor of Clan Uchiha, besides Itachi. It was my own way of paying back Obito for all that he did for me. And as much as I hated to admit it, it took Sasuke shoving Chidori through Naruto's chest to show me the error of my ways. So now, I train with Sakura and Naruto as much as I can," Kakashi said.

All three members of Team Seven winced, Kakashi bringing up bad memories, and making Sasuke feel guilty.

"And as for the other question, yes, I like Iruka. But only as a FRIEND. I've barely even talked to the guy, aside from when the teams for the Chuunin Exams where selected," Kakashi finished.

"Good. Because I KNOW that Iruka-sensei could do a WHOLE lot better then a Pervert-sensei like you," Naruto said.

"…Whatever, Naruto…" Kakashi shrugged.

"And with that, I've finished my first few questions! I hope you liked it! Good job, Team Seven!" I praised.

"Thanks!" Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi said.

"Hn." Sasuke said, nodding in my direction.

"**Ass-kicking sequence, complete." **Metal Sasuke said, dusting off his metallic hands.

Orochimaru was in a heap near one of the corners.

"So, Snake-kun, will you behave from now on?" I taunted.

"Y…yes…" Orochimaru moaned from the floor.

"Good!" I smiled. "Okay, that's all for now! Keep those letters coming! And now, you can ask Orochimaru and Metal Sasuke questions. Catch you next continue!"


	3. Yay! New Pets!

Yep, it's another Ask Naru-Crew fic!

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

WOW! Look at all the questions we got! I have a feeling that this will be a pretty long chapter. Thanks to all of you. Without your questions, this fic wouldn't exist. Now then, on to the next chapter!

* * *

"Aw, man! I only got a 100 combo. That's nowhere near Prince's!" Naruto sulked after finishing the original version of 'Do It Right'. 

"Hey, look on the bright side, Naruto. You did pretty well for a first time!" Sakura encouraged.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" Naruto beamed, cheering up automatically.

"Hey, lovebirds! We've got some more questions to answer!" Sasuke called over towards the two.

Blushing, Naruto and Sakura went over to Kakashi, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Metal Sasuke and me, to look at the first of the newest letters.

---

_Yo! Eh, Orochimaru-chan! I know that you like to experiment and all, so could you confirm if you ever tried to ride one of your subordinates, like Kabuto when you're in a female body? Oh, by the way, you shouldn't claim that you desire to get Sasuke's body if you don't want everyone to think you're gay! There's way too much Yaoi because of Naruto and Sasuke's kiss in the beginning and you're only making it worse! Unless you're still jealous of Tsunade's large assets because despite of Jiraiya's perverseness he never hit on you? Well, that's all, and if you want to feel fulfilled you can always ask some favors to Metal Sasuke I'm sure he's the best when it comes to hard-on's ;)_

_From: Raziel Tepes_

_---_

Orochimaru's right eye began twitching angrily after he read this. And the fact that everybody else was laughing didn't help matters.

"Oh, we've got a Funny Man here," Orochimaru growled. "Well listen here, Mr. Funny man, while I admit that my choice of words regarding Sasuke-kun might give the wrong impression some times, I can assure you that I want him ONLY for the Sharingan he has. And I have NEVER experimented with a female body like THAT. And ME? Jealous of JIRAIYA's attention being on Tsunade? I'd sooner feed that foolish OAF to Manda! And even if I was like…THAT, do you really think that after the beating that Metal Sasuke gave me, I'd even go NEAR him? But I'll make you a deal. Just give me YOUR body. THEN I'LL DO ALL THAT STUFF!"

"Damn. I haven't seen Orochimaru this pissed ever since that Sound-nin took his last piece of Oto Cheesecake…" Sasuke shivered, everybody else (except for Metal Sasuke and I), doing the same thing.

"Calm down, Snake-kun. Have this piece of Cheesecake," I said, giving it to him.

"…Is it Oto flavored?" He asked, eyeing me.

"Yes, it is," I replied.

"YEEEE!" Orochimaru squealed, turning Chibi and eating his cake.

"…What the fuck?" Kakashi said, sweat dropping.

"Hey, a dude's got to have his cake," Orochimaru replied, still eating.

"…Oookayyy…" Naruto went. "Next letter!"

---

_Few questions! And a comment. I'll do the comment first alright? Good!doesn't really care if you say yes or not still gonna do it my way I LOVE THIS! Okay now that the comments finished I'll go onto the questions:  
1. Sasuke, why don't you like Sakura?  
2. Sasuke, do you realize you could have pretty much any girl?  
3. Kakashi, I commend you on reading but not your choices of them. And why do you read while training your students? Are you really that good or are they really that bad?  
4. Orochimaru, what's it like being evil?  
5. Metal Sasuke, do you think you can show me some moves? I could use them in some of my evil plots.  
6. Former PrinceofDDR, can I have Sasuke? And he can come back when he has a question? Please?_

_From: Starry Skyz_

_---_

"Thanks! I hope many others come to love it too! Okay, Sasuke, answer your questions!" I said.

"Hn. It's not that I don't like Sakura. It's just that I don't like her THAT way," Sasuke said. "And I know that I could have pretty much ANY girl, but let's face it. ALL of them except for maybe Sakura, like me only for my looks and name alone. I would NEVER allow a girl that SAHLLOW to help me continue the Uchiha bloodline."

"…Oh, is it my turn?" Kakashi said, looking up from his book to read his question. "Well, your loss. You don't know what you're missing. And as for the training bit, I've got to have SOMETHING to entertain me while I work. It isn't a matter of them being too bad, or me being too good."

"Kukukuku… yes, it's VERY fulfilling being an evil Villain. After all, when you are known as an evil psychopath, you don't HAVE to wait in line for what you desire. You simply TAKE IT," Orochimaru chuckled, some leftover cream on his face.

"Metal Sasuke, commence Answering Sequence! Target: this letter!" I commanded.

"**Answering Sequence commencing. Sure, I'll teach you one right now," **Metal Sasuke said, going through the signs for the Chidori, and clasping both hands together. Electricity coursed through both hands, and Metal Sasuke pulled them apart, revealing a Chidori for each hand.

"**This is the Double Chidori Flash. It's double the power from the original one. I'll transmit the technique into your mind," **Metal Sasuke said, doing so. **"But be warned, you** **can only do it once per day, since you don't have an endless energy source like me. Ending Answering Sequence."**

"And as for the last question, sure, you can have Sasuke after this chapter. But take good care of him, or you'll be receiving a visit from his Metal counterpart…" I said. "Okay, next letter!"

---

_Question 1:Naruto why did you still want to go after Sasuke even after he put a FREAKIN HOLE IN YOU!?  
Question 2: Naruto why didn't you hit Sasuke instead of scratching his forehead protector?  
To Sasuke: THE EMO MUST DIE!_

_From: Midnight-Wolf_

_---_

"Well, I still believe that it was the Curse Mark that Oro-teme put on Sasuke-teme that caused him to do that. And if I had hit Sasuke point-blank with the Rasaegan, then he would have DIED. He doesn't have the same healing composition that I do," Naruto replied.

Sasuke's eye twitched just like Orochimaru's did earlier. "I knew this would come sooner or later," he sighed after reading the comment sent to him. "Listen, for both of our sakes, I'll assume that you meant all Emos in general. Because if you didn't, then I would have to ask Prince to let me barrow my Metal counterpart for a little while, so I could pay you a little visit… Bah. Next letter!"

---

_Okay...I promise...no yaoi questions cause its apparent XD_

"THANK GOD!" All the people in the room said.

---

_Ta Naruto: Out of the following choices in fanfiction, which story would you read? Dark-Naru, Naruto Harem, NarutoOC or NarutoXFemale Haku? (Yeah...it's not yaoi :p)_

_Ta Sasuke: For some reason...you annoy me slightly...yes, only slightly! If you could choose between Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Tenten...who would you choose and why?_

_Ta Sakura: Okay...to get things straight, I USED to hate you...now I think ya kick in Naruto Shippuuden (but I still like Naruto abridged series XD) Okay, your ?: Have you ever thought of not loving Sasuke anymore?_

_Sorry, but I don't got a question for Kakashi...cause it'd probably be yaoi if I could think of one...so...yeah lol_

_ramenlover4 (Or The most OOC Writer Around...either one)_

---

"YAY! It's been a while since I've heard from you, OOC. Thanks again for adding my quote from 'There's Fanfiction about us' as your favorite on your profile!" I cheered. "Okay, Naruto, your question!"

"Well, of course I'd pick Naruto Harem! Though I may not be as perverted as the Pervy-sage, I'd love to read about me being surrounded by pretty girls, especially if Sakura-chan is one of them!" Naruto said, blushing at the thought.

"Keep dreaming, Naruto!" Sakura said, bashing Naruto over the head.

"Well, at least you don't hate me like that stupid wolf does," Sasuke said. "As for whom I would choose, it'd be Sakura, simply because I know her better than the others."

"I KNEW you liked me, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gushed, latching onto Sasuke's arm. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but did nothing to pull her off of him.

"As for my question, first of all, I'm glad that you seem to be better then all of those IDIOT bashers of mine. Thanks for seeing that I changed for the better later on. And as for the last question, I'm not obsessed with Sasuke-kun like as was at the start, but I still love him to some degree," Sakura replied, snuggling against Sasuke. "I'm in a good mood now, so bring on the next questions!"

---

_Amusing in a slapstick sort of way. Alright, then here goes for a question to Naruto. _

_Is my theory that you'll be dying soon in shippuden right? Honorable sacrifice and all that rot, either stopping your evil akatsuki self/father, or convincing Sasuke to go back to leaf._

_Next, Sakura, I realize that we never see the scene because Kishimoto got rather disinterested with things like plot and coherence, but what was your reaction when you found out about Naruto carrying the Kyuubi and when did it happen._

_Kakashi, now I kind of understand that you saw Obito as a pseudo rival but that makes no sense. How was he your rival if he was so drastically beneath your skill level, brother I understand but not really rival._

_Sasuke, hangin' around with Orochimaru (who I still say is an awesome villain, and mourn the death of)for three years you'd probably notice whether he does indeed like little boys, or as my theory goes, he gets off on stickin' his wang in electrical outlets a la potensphilia?_

_And Orochimaru- So Sasuke is gay isn't he? I mean, you do kind of give off a pedo vibe with some of your lines and he seemed awfully eager to join you..._

_That's all my questions, hope they get answered. _

_From: Islagatt_

_---_

"Thanks for the complement, dude! Naruto, time to answer your question," I said.

"Well, I'm not really all that sure, to be honest with you. If I can, I hope to stay alive until I become Hokage, but if I were to die before that, than I hope it's in either one of those ways," Naruto answered.

"Well, I first found out about Naruto having Kyuubi during the Rescue Gaara Arc in Part II. After hearing that Naruto has a huge group of S-ranked ninja called the Akatsuki after him, I became worried for his safety, especially since he would die if they managed to get the fox out of him. I've been training both to help protect him, and to get Sasuke-kun back," Sakura replied.

"Well, I didn't really think of Obito as a rival either. I mostly just said that so that he'd quit pestering me. Although he did come up with the truest statement, 'Those who don't follow the rules are trash, but those who betray their comrades are lower then trash'." Kakashi replied.

"Yeah, I…noticed quite a few things odd about the snake while I was there. But as long as he taught me strong jutsu, and didn't try to rape me in my sleep, I didn't care," Sasuke replied.

"As much as I hate to disappoint you, Sasuke-kun isn't gay. All he was thinking about was Jutsu this, and Jutsu THAT. But thanks for thinking of me as an awesome villain." Orochimaru said. "And with that, on to the next questions!"

---

_(Hides Paper-fan) I'm not gonna use the most powerful weapon in Anime yet._

_To Naruto: -points and laughs- IT SUCKS TO BE YOU! Your pretty much everyone's no matter what. Especially Sasuke, and because of that I feel sorry for you. How does it feel anyway?_

_To Sakura: ... -hands over a white rose- Just a way of me being a gentleman._

_To Sasuke: -veins pop- I... must hold in my intend to kill you. No matter what._

_To Kakashi: YOUR SCARIER THEN ORO-BAKA! T.T_

_To Metal Sasuke: Are you better then the rude, original Sasuke?_

_To Oro-baka: Your just a Michael Jackson reject. Your not even scary. Your fat... and you're pretty much killed off now in Shippuuden._

_To PrinceofDDR: So you also like Negima. Please tell me you don't like Bitchisame Hasegawa._

_(T.T) I wish Hinata-hime was here. -picks up red roses and cinnamon rolls-_

_Bye Bye! Woof!_

_From: Mahou Inu Alex_

_---_

"Very funny." Naruto muttered, glaring. "To answer your question, I HATE IT! GEEZ, you'd think that with the freaking KYUUBI in me, I'd be seme more often!"

"…Thank you…" Sakura blushed as she took a sniff of the rose.

"…Well, at least you have more restraint then the Midnight-Mongrel," Sasuke replied coolly.

"…How so?" Kakashi replied, sweat dropping.

"**Commencing Answering Sequence. I was designed to be Sasuke's superior in every way," **Metal Sasuke said.

"Care to put that to the test later?" Sasuke replied, glaring at his Metal Copy.

"**Response: Bring it on, emo-boy. End Answering Sequence,"** Metal Sasuke replied.

"I bet you wouldn't say that to my FACE, would you dog-boy?" Orochimaru growled.

"Yep, I like Negima as well. As for Chisame, I don't hate her like you do, but I don't really care for her either. To me, she's one of those, 'Just there' characters," I replied. "And Hinata will show up later, so never fear! Onto the next questions!"

* * *

_Okay I got one!_

_1. What's up with Itachi and Sasuke? I find that Itachi is just beating the crap out of Sasuke to be a worthy heir and clan helmsman, but steered him in the wrong direction at one point.  
_

_2. What a SasuHina?  
_

_3. I lean towards NaruSaku becuase I take long term bonding over sudden relationships what about those two.  
_

_4. Is Kakashi asexual with his book?O.O; _

From: loaned

* * *

"As far as I'm concerned, that BASTARD just wants to make my life a living hell. He could've trained me to be a good heir just fine WITHOUT killing the whole clan," Sasuke seethed.

"To answer your question, SasuHina is a fic that has Sasuke and Hinata as the main paring," I said.

"As much as I would LOVE to make that a reality, Sakura-chan is too much in love with SASUKE-TEME to think of me as more then her best friend," Naruto grumbled.

"NEVER! I just think that it's VERY good reading material. Just ask Anko. She'll tell you just how 'asexual' I am," Kakashi said.

"…Thanks for putting that picture in my head, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said, shivering. "Hopefully the final questions will get my mind off of it."

---

_Begin Transmission._

_Okay, I have a few questions._

_Question Number 1: Hey Naruto, what do you think of the stories were Kyuubi's a girl and you two end up as a couple?_

_Question Number 2: Hey Orochimaru, how do you get your toung to stretch out like 30# Feet, and where did you get the snake summoning contract?_

_Question Number 3: Hey Kakashi, why do you wear a mask, is Icha Icha Paradise a series of small stories or just one big story, and where did you get the dog summoning contract?_

_Question Number 4: Hey Sakura, is your hair actually pink?_

_And here's a few gifts, a pet black mamba snake for Orochimaru, her name is Viper, and she's really nice._

_A hair growth formula for Naruto, and a pet fox, her name is Hitomi and she's really nice._

_A container of pink hair dye for Sakura._

_A container of silver hair dye for Kakashi._

_End Transmission._

_From: Sniper-experiment-5-1-0-Alpha_

_---_

"…I think this guy would get along with Metal Sasuke quite well…" I said.

"Me and Kyuubi? TOGETHER? Two words. BARF. BAG." Naruto replied, gagging.

"Well, I could tell you about the tongue, but then I'd have to moles-I mean kill you," Orochimaru said. "And as for the contract, it was of my own brilliant design. Just DON'T ask me why Manda won't obey me, it's a LONG story."

"If you see the nickname that Prince gave me at the beginning of the story, then you'll know why I keep a mask on. And the Icha Icha series has many spin-offs, including the original paradise, and the Violence remake. And I got the Dog Summoning contract from my father," Kakashi replied.

"Yes, my hair is naturally pink," replied Sakura.

A random guy poofs in, and gives Orochimaru a pet snake, Naruto some Hair-growth tonic and a pet fox, Sakura, pink hair-dye, and Kakashi, silver hair-dye.

"Thanks for the gift. I shall teach her to become EVIL!" Orochimaru cackled, tickling the snake under her chin as she wrapped around his neck hissed in pleasure.

"YAY! Hair-growth!" Naruto cheered, pouring the substance on his head, the hair growing back quickly. "And thanks for the fox! I'll take good care of her!" Naruto said, petting the vulpine on her head, which caused her to lick Naruto's cheek.

"Thanks!" Sakura and Kakashi said, pouring the hair-dye on, and getting their hair back to normal.

"WHEW! That's all for now! Thanks for all the reviews and Questions! And Sasuke, time for you to go!" I said, snapping my fingers and sending Sasuke to Skyz.

"I hope Sasuke-kun will be alright…" Sakura said.

"He will, don't worry," I replied. "Anyway, I'll add another character next chapter! Catch you next continue!"


	4. Sasuke's REAL reason for hating Itachi!

Yep, it's another Ask Naru-Crew fic!

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

Whew! I have a TON of questions to answer this time! Okay, this chapter will be bringing out the next person to enter the fic. Thanks for the reviews! On with the chapter!

* * *

"And that's how it's done, Naruto!" Sakura cheered, having gotten a 200 Combo on Paranoia. 

"Wow! That was AWESOME Sakura-chan!" Naruto praised, clapping his hands. Sakura, ever a sucker for praise, blushed lightly and bowed.

"H-hello…" A timid voice called out into the room. "I-Is anyone here…?"

"That voice… could it be?" Naruto said, before calling back to the voice, "…Hinata-chan?"

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata called back out, surprised to hear the voice of her crush.

"Over here, Hinata-chan!" Naruto called out, spotting Hinata near the corner of the room.

Hinata, catching sight of her childhood crush, blushed immensely before heading over to the others. "N-Naruto-k-kun… where are we…?" the Hyuuga Heiress stuttered before gasping at the sight of Orochimaru. "W-What is H-HE doing here?-!" Then she caught sight of the fox on Naruto's shoulder. "And w-where did you get this little f-fox?"

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan. He won't harm you. He's a part of this as well," Naruto reassured Hinata. "And I got the fox as a present! It's all a part of an ask thing we're doing."

"P-Part of what…?" Hinata said.

"He'll explain it at the end of the chapter," I replied, floating a few feet off the air with my new Eggmobile vehicle. "Right now, we've got questions to answer!" I finished, floating to the huge computer monitor that displayed said questions. "…GOD this is better then walking!"

"…" Naruto and Hinata went.

"Well, like he said, I'll explain at the end of the chapter, Hinata-chan. Just watch what I do!" Naruto said, giving the shy girl a big grin.

Hinata's blush intensified even more. "O-okay Naruto-kun…"

* * *

_Sweet, an Ask (Insert Name Here) fic that doesn't suck! Leave it to you to take some overused and often badly used plot, and make it funny and oringinal! And I like the breakage of the 4th wall you had in there. And the start was pretty funny. Okay, here are my questions._

_(To Naruto) Okay, since I KNOW lots of people are to be asking you about Hinata, and the Kyuubi, and the rasengan, and other crap like that (I will people the next time I review) so I'll ask you something totally original. What... Shampoo do you use? Also, what would you say if I told that I had some ramen that sucked? Because I tried some twice and it really didn't taste that good. Might just be because I live in America..._

_(Sasuke) NO I am not going to ask you why you style your hair after a chicken's behind (actually, I kind of think it looks like a cockatoo's head) or why you CHOSE to go that pedophile, Orchigayru. I'm going to ask you this. Are you aware that your clan symbol looks like a pokeball? Cause it totally looks like a pokemon! And you KINDA look like Ash Ketchum, did you know that? Then again you might not because I read in a fanart that you've never played Pokemon._

_(Sakura) Is your hair color natural or do you dye it? If you do dye it, what's your real hair color? By the way, your forehead doesn't seem that big to me._

_(Kakashi) TAKE OFF YOUR MASK! This is NOT a question, it's a demand! Actually, I won't be able to see it, I'll just have to imagine it so you do whatever you want. Why do you wear the mask anyway? Because it makes you look badass? Or are you going for the mysterious look?_

_And…_

_Yay! This chapter is funny! Okay, this question is for everyone._

_Can I have a cookie? Please? Pretty, pretty please?_

_Ha ha. Just kidding. Here are my REAL questions!_

_Metal Sasuke: Do you look like Sasuke when he was 12 or 15? Also, is there a robot Naruto or a robot Sakura or a robot of any of the other people in the anime/manga?_

_Orochigayru: Are you gay or bisexual? I KNOW you aren't straight but I don't want to be using the wrong nickname for you. If you aren't gay, I'll stop calling you Orochigayru and start calling you Oreo like everyone else._

_Sakura: What was it like training with Tsunade-sama? Did she ever offer you any alcoholic beverages? I don't think she would do that sober but she might when drunk. If she did offer you such beverages and you drank them, what did they taste like?_

_Naruto: Did Jiraiya ever offer you any alcoholic beverage while you were on you're training trip? I bet you refused considering how opposed you were to entering that bar where you and he found Tsunade. Good for you. Wait, you did get awfully retarded during the fillers... Were you drinking then? I could understand that you'd be depressed about your friend going crazy and going to Oreo willingly (you'd have to be either gay or crazy to go to him willing. Unless you needed to rescue someone) but alcohol is NEVER the answer. Loads of sugar and caffeine are. And caffeine is a drug._

_Sasuke: Did Orochigayru ever offer you any alcoholic beverage? I hope not because if you became intoxicated he'd probably do something 'indecent' to you._

_Kakashi: How old were you the first time you had some sort of alcoholic beverage? Did you ever go drinking with the fourth hokage? Ha, I bet you thought I was going to ask if he ever offered you any alcoholic beverage. Well, I'm going to. Has he? I mean before you were of age. Though I think he was dead by that time, I'm not sure..._

_Then finally…_

_Orochi, I am sorry I was rightfully mean to you last chapter. Here's some Oto-flavored cheesecake that I did NOT lace with poison that will make your hair fall out and give you stomach cramps.  
_

_Naruto: Before you found out about the Kyuubi, did you think the villagers hated you because of your birthday being the same day as the Kyuubi's attack?_

_Orochimaru: Did Sarutobi-sama ever offer you, Tsunade, or Jiraiya alcoholic beverages? Hey, is he the reason Tsunade and Jiraiya drink so much? I bet he is!_

_Sakura: You know the flashback you had during the rescue Gaara saga? Where Tsunade was telling why it was so important not to be hit? Why was your hair long in that? That seems like something you'd learn early on and by the time Naruto is back your hair is short again. What the hell?_

_Kakashi: Were you upset that the Kakashi Gaiden dind't make it to the anime?_

_This a question for all of you; Who do you think would win in a fight, you guys or the guys from Bleach? This is assuming that you could see them of course. Oh, and Sasuke. Which would you rather. Have a mary sue for a sister in a fanfiction or publicly announce being gay? And I'm not saying you ARE gay._

_From: Lady Awesome_

* * *

… 

…

…

"DAMN!" Everybody, except Hinata, said.

"That's a HELL of a lot of questions there! Are you sure that we can answer them all?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we won't know until we try," I shrugged. "Naruto! You answer your questions first!"

"Well, to the first two questions, I use Herbal Fresh, to keep my hair nice and spiky. And as far as I'm concerned, there is NO such thing as bad Ramen!

Next, I NEVER got drunk because I NEVER accepted ANY drinks from the Pervy-sage. Even I'M not THAT stupid. And I've got some medicine for you to get you off of Sugar forever if you want it.

And finally, yes, at first I thought that was the reason, despite how stupid it sounded. Man, was I wrong!" Naruto finished, trying to catch his breath. "Sasuke…it's your turn…"

"Hn. Weakling," Sasuke scoffed. "Anyway, yes, I'm aware that my clan's symbol looks like a Pokeball. When my father found out, he toasted the painter, but was too lazy to change it, so it became our symbol from now on. And Ash Ketchum is a BITCH compared to my awesomeness.

Next, Orochimaru didn't have a chance to give me anything like that. I pestered him into training too much.

Finally, I'd take the Mary-sue as a sister. She might be annoying, but she'll kill Itachi for me, and that'll make it worth it. Done," Sasuke said. "Sakura, it's your turn."

"Okay, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura replied. "Well yes, it's my natural hair color. I'd prove it to you… but that would involve flashing, if you know what I mean. And thank you! My forehead isn't THAT big!

Moving on, training under Tsunade-saishou was VERY tough. But it paid off in the end! And Tsunade NEVER got drunk enough to offer me those kind of drinks. Shizune-san saw to that.

And for the final question, I cut my hair back to its short style because it got in the way of my training. All done!" Sakura said cheerfully. "Kakashi-sensei, your turn!"

"Very well," Kakashi said, putting down his book and taking off his mask. …Only to reveal another mask. "And if you read Prince's description of me on the first chapter, then you'll see why I keep this mask on.

I was 13 years old when I had my first wine. You know what they say, old enough to kill, old enough to (insert thing here). And it was the fourth who gave me it.

And finally, I'm not all that sad that my gaiden didn't make it. It was still in the Manga, so I'm happy. Finished," Kakashi said. "Your turn, Snake-teme."

"…I'll deal with you later," Orochimaru grumbled. "And it's true, I'm Bi. But I'm more drawn to WOMEN, so don't get any ideas, girly. And thanks for the cheesecake. By the way, I've modified my body to be unaffected by ANY poison, so tough luck. And the old fool NEVER gave us anything like that. One of the reasons I wanted to kill him. Metal Sasuke, it's all you," Orochimaru finished while starting to eat his cake.

"**I look like Sasuke when he was 12. And there aren't any other robots like me… yet," **Metal Sasuke replied.

"And finally, BLEACH SUCKS! That is all." Everyone said. "On to the next letter!"

* * *

_IS HINATA-HIME GOING TO ARRIVE! -pulls out roses and cinnamon rolls- IF SO PLEASE TAKE THESE GIFTS!_

_If It's an Akatsuki... CAN I BE AKATSUKI PLEASE! If Tobi-kun can be a good boy, I can be a good dog._

_-veins pop- If it's Kabuto go f(BLEEP) off and die lolicon dork._

_To Naruto: You're even an uke if you're paired up with girls? -chuckles-_

_To Sasuke: -pulls out paper fan- I THINK ITACHI IS BETTER! HE CAN BE A SENSEI, WHILE YOU JUST WHINE IN AN EMO CORNER!_

_To Sakura: How do you feel since you smell like Pakkun?_

_To Kakashi: You're scary because you're a shotacon for fingering Naruto._

_To Orochimaru: I wouldn't say it to your face. I RATHER DO THIS! -punches Orochimaru in the face- AND THIS! -kicks Orochimaru's nuts-_

_To Metal Sasuke: You're better then Sasuke-teme. -sticks tongue out at Sasuke- But what do you consider yourself, emo, punk rocker, or goth?_

_To Prince: Oh thank god. I f(BLEEP)king hate her. She's a c(BLEEP) to everyone. Um... Why's Hinata-hime so molesable? Do YOU know?_

_HEY ORO THE FATTIE! IF KABUTO COMES HERE I'LL FRICKING KILL HIM SINCE HE GROPED HINATA-HIME!_

_-pulls out Akatsuki flag- I hope one of them (NOT HIDAN) comes. Mainly Itachi, Sasori or Tobi since they kick ass. Unlike Sasuke WOOF!_

_BYE BYE WOOF! -smacks Orochimaru with a paper fan-_

_From: Mahou Inu Alex_

* * *

"Well, here are your gifts, Hinata-chan!" I said, handing them to her. 

Hinata blushed. "T-thank you…" She said to Mahou with a sweet smile.

"Okay, Naruto! You first!" I declared, circling around in the air.

"…Look at all the Harem parings that I have. THEN ask me again." Naruto growled. "Sasuke?"

"Oh, SURE! Itachi is WAY better than me!" Sasuke said cheerfully (yet sarcastically), a big grin on his face. "Let's get him his own team right NOW…**so he can KILL them in their sleep like he did with the Uchiha clan."** Sasuke finished darkly, glaring a hole through the letter. " And while you have the Paper fan of Pain, it PALES in comparison to the Mallet of Death!" Sasuke added, pulling out said giant wooden mallet. "Sakura, your turn."

"…Those roses were rigged, weren't they?" Sakura said, eyes half-lidded. "Good thing I was wearing a full body mask when I sniffed those. The smell didn't affect me AT ALL. HAH! Kakashi-sensei, your turn!"

"…Okay, you are the SICKEST young man I've ever met. And we've never even met face to face!" Kakashi said, sickened beyond belief. "Orochimaru, your turn…"

Suddenly, a boy with dog ears poofed into the room and punched Orochimaru in the face, while kicking him in the crotch as well.

"…Cute." Orochimaru said dryly, glaring down at the surprised boy. "MY turn…"

"Metal Sasuke! Restrain him!" I shouted.

Metal Sasuke grabbed Orochimaru before he could stab the dog boy with his sword, while I poofed the boy out of there.

"Sorry, Inu. But in this Ask fanfiction, we take SKILL into account. Orochimaru has made his body SOOOOO tough, that an attack like that wouldn't harm him. I was able to save you this time, but I don't know if I'll be able to do it again. And that goes for ANYONE who tries to poof themselves into the fic to attack anyone," I said. "But here, you can have this Hinata plushy. Metal Sasuke?"

"…**I listen to Linkin Park. Does that answer your question?"** M. Sasuke said.

"Oh, and so do I. So PLEASE don't say anything bad about them," I said as well. "And for my question… no comment." I finished, sweat dropping. "…Orochimaru?"

"Feh, go ahead and TRY. He'll just make you his BITCH in the end." Orochimaru cackled, ducking the paper fan. "Anyway, time for the next letter."

* * *

_1: Sasuke, what do you really think about Uchihacest (yes, I ask that question to piss you off)  
2: Kyuubi (which I hope can answer this, even if he is in Naruto's navel), how many jinchuuriki have you had been in?  
3: O-chan (if you can't guess that, I wonder what you thinking with), what is with those masks you used and so in the chuunin exam (etc etc) made of (need it for a thing)  
4: Sakura, can you tell me how to describe your eye-color. It's a different thing in almost every fanfiction._

_From: Secret Name_

* * *

"…I was wondering when this would be asked," Sasuke sighed. "I HATE it. As if I was going to answer in any other way. Naruto, can the Kyuubi answer her question?" 

"_**Yes, I can,"**_ Kyuubi rumbled from inside Naruto. _**"The answer is one. I've NEVER been in any other boy's body besides this one. O-chan…"**_

"…Thanks for the nickname…" O-chan…I mean Orochimaru hissed, right eye twitching. "I needed to use those masks to slip into the village undetected. Sakura?"

"My eyes are bright green. What is it with authors getting my eye color wrong?" She asked no one in particular. "Sigh… next letter."

* * *

_Wow, this story has more depth then the last one I read. Here is my "Letter"_

_-BEGIN-_

_Yo Everyone, how's it goin. Here's my ?s_

_1: Sasuke...Why is it that every time you see Itachi, you spend an enormous amount of energy on a move that Itachi already knows how to easily counter?_

_2: Naruto...Has anyone ever seen beneath the happy mask?_

_3: Sakura...Why is it that every girl always falls in love with the weird dark kind?_

_4: Sakura...What do you consider Naruto as? Friend, Crush, brother, what?_

_5: All 3...What is your weirdest moment?_

_6: (not a question) I love your hair! How do I get my hair that color? Bleaching doesn't do it, nor is there any hair coloring that can emulate it.._

_7: PrinceofDDR...Is the funk with you? (See Naruto abridged series to figure out what I'm talking about.)_

_8: all Naruto cast there...Has anyone seen Naruto: the Abridged series? It seems to point out the lack of common sense that everyone seems to have._

_Ja Ne everyone._

_-Starjacker_

* * *

"As far as I've recalled, I've only done that ONCE. Unless you count the retarded authors that have me doing it throughout the whole FREAKIN story. Your turn, Dobe," Sasuke said. 

"Teme." Naruto replied. "Well…Sakura-chan once saw through it when she learned that I had the Kyuubi within me. But other then that, I don't know. Sakura-chan?"

"Hmmm… I really don't know, to be quite honest with you. I guess that girls are drawn to the dark and fascinating. And I consider Naruto more of an annoying brother then anything else," Sakura replied. "As for weirdest moments… I think I can speak for ALL of us when I say that it was discovering the Ranma ½ Manga. We were like, WTF, while reading it."

"…Yes, the funk is with me. I bet I could wipe the floor with that So-called, 'Gaara of the funk.' And I'm twice his weight!" I said, hands raised in a victory sign.

"I've seen Naruto: The Abridged Series. And I'd just like to say… that the Log SUCKS BALLS, AND I'M BETTER. THAN. HIM. That is all," Sasuke said. "Next letter!"

* * *

_Beginning Transmission:_

_Naruto: Hey, I was wondering, can you actually transfer Kyuubi's mind into a fox? gives male pet fox_

_Sasuke-baka: Oi. Why are you so stuck-up? If you say that you're not, I fart in your general direction._

_Everyone: Have you all seen the movie "Monty Python And The Holy Grail"?_

_Gaara: Do you like Sakura? 'Cuz I like the fanfiction pairing Gaara x Sakura._

_Sakura: Do you like Gaara?_

_Temari: Do you like Shikamaru?_

_Naruto: Um... about your ramen obsession... WHY DON'T YOU TRY SOME SWEET AND SOUR CHICKEN!? Sheesh. I felt sick a day later after trying a bowl of beef ramen. The instant stuff, of course._

_Metal-Sasuke: I know you can kick Sasuke-baka's rear anytime you want._

_Kakashi: How do you get your hair to stand up like that? Lemme guess: Static electricity?_

_From: Uchiha Averu (Sorry if I spelled your name wrong!)_

* * *

"Well, I can't. Nor will I try. But thanks for the male fox! Hitomi needed another playmate!" Naruto cheered, as the two foxes began playing with each other. 

"Hn. If you were Kishimoto's favorite, YOU'D be stuck up too," Sasuke declared, smirking.

"Yes, we've seen it! That Black Knight was so STUPID!" Everyone said.

"Sorry, but Gaara's not here. So he can't answer yet." I replied.

"…The boy tried to KILL ME. Why people like us as a couple, I'll NEVER know. Unless the Sakura-bashers wish that he would kill me if I annoyed him enough…" Sakura grumbled.

"And like Gaara, Temari's not here to answer her question," I said.

"Hm. If you give me some, then I'll try it!" Naruto replied with his fox-grin.

"**Thank you." **M. Sasuke said plainly while the real Sasuke growled.

"Yes, it's an after effect of the Lighting Blade attack. But I like it, so I'll keep it this way," Kakashi replied. "Bring on the next letter."

* * *

_pretty cool! I enjoy the fan-fare greatly.. Good job._

_From: Loaned_

* * *

"Thanks for the praise!" I said, chuckling. "But please ask a question next time. Next letter!"

* * *

_Begin Transmission.  
_  
_Question Number 1: Naruto, have you ever thought about using the Kage Bushin Jutsu on your shuriken or kunai when throwing them? And is Kyuubi a guy or a girl?_

_Question Number 2: Hey Sasuke, have you ever read the stories were people make you a bigger (Beep) than you actually are? And are you aware that the back of your hair looks like a chickens butt?_

_Question Number 3: Quick question Sakura, have you ever read the stories were people make you a bigger (Beep) than you actually are?_

_Question Number 4: Kakashi...how in the name of seven hells do you manage to get your hair to stand up?!_

_Orochimaru's Sentence: Dear Orochimaru-Teme, for going off the deep end and slaughtering like a mother(Beep), I'm sending the F.A.D., or the "Fluffy Army of Doom" after you to beat the ever-loving-(Beep) out of you. The F.A.D. are basically an army of Super genetically altered, Demonic, Chibi Mongooses. But don't worry about Viper, because the F.A.D. only listen to me, so they won't attack her._

_From: Sniper_

* * *

"I think the Old Man Hokage did that in his fight with the Snake-teme here. I'll try learning that!" Naruto exclaimed, determined. "And the Kyuubi is a female." 

"Yes, I've read those kinds of stories. Just to see how DUMB some people can be," Sasuke scoffed. He then smoothed his hair back, and put it in a hair-tie. "And not any more it doesn't." Sakura was drooling from how SEXY Sasuke-kun looked now. He looked just like a younger version of Itachi! Without the eye lines and purple nail-polish of course. "Sakura, quit drooling over me, and answer your question."

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied, blushing at having been caught. "As for my answer, think of it as the same as Sasuke-kun's. Kakashi-sensei?"

"Look at my last answer," Kakashi waved off, nose deep into his book.

All of a sudden, tons of Chibi demonic Mongooses entered the room, and began to dash after Orochimaru.

"ACK!" Orochimaru let out, running away while the army chased him. Viper was watching all of this with a sweat drop on her head.

"While I'm trying to run for my life, LET'S GET TO THE NEXT LETTER!"

* * *

_Sakura: Sakura, Sasuke likes it here better! You need to move onto Naruto! You'd be so cute together!  
_

_Kakachi: At least I'm not a perv!  
_

_Metal Sasuke: Thank you!  
_

_Orochimaru: We need to get together sometime. I think you would definately be a big help in my evil plots. And could you teach me the ways of the darkside? And is it true that they have cookies?  
_

_Former PrinceofDDR: This rocks! And thank you for Sasuke! We just got back from an amusment park!  
_

_hands Naruto some ramen, hands Former PrinceofDDR a new version of DDR, hands Metal Sasuke some energy stuff, hands Sakura makeup, hands Orochimaru some cake_

_From: Goth_

* * *

"Sorry, but my heart only pines for Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, closing her eyes and nodding her head. "Naruto's only a brother to me." 

"Like I said, you don't know what you're missing," Kakashi shrugged, smiling under his mask.

"**No prob. Tell me if you need anymore help," **M. Sasuke replied.

"Yes… We should… get together… very soon… I'll make you… my apprentice… if you want… and yes… we do… get cookies… all kinds…" Orochimaru said, rushing past the letter a few times while running from the mongooses.

"Thanks for the compliment! Glad you're taking care of Lord Sasuke. I'll give him back to you at the end of the chapter," I said, smiling.

"THANKS FOR THE GIFTS!" Everyone said as they got them. "NEXT LETTER!"

* * *

_good day hosts Naruto and Garra, or should I say former host in the case of Garra. I am the sealing statue that Akatsuki uses to hold the nine demons, which are aspects of my true form. My question is this: knowing that my rebirth upon the joining of all nine demons will be the end of the world, would you willingly take Shukaku back into yourself to stop me Garra? Would either of you take your own life to move the demon forever beyond my reach?_

_...would you?_

_From: Sameul_

* * *

"…Okay…" Naruto said, scratching his head. "Well, I can't speak for Gaara, but if it would save my precious people, then I would gladly give up my life!" Naruto declared, his eyes ablaze. "Next letter!"

* * *

_Kiba:Do you really like dogs?or are you a cat person?  
Choji:how much money do you spend on chips a week?  
Shika:when are you and temai getting married?  
Konkuro:do you play with dolls in your spare time?  
Gaara:did you know your brother plays with dolls?  
Temari:your brother plays with dolls and gaara your other brother loves hinata.  
shino:how meny bugs do you have in your body?_

_From: May_

* * *

"…Sorry, but NONE of those people are here yet. So they can't answer you. But I'll save these for when they DO show up," I said. "Here's the final letter for the chapter!"

* * *

_Okay, good questions... Got it!_

_Sasuke, why do you think Itachi killed your clan? He said it was to test himself, but think about it this way-_

_-A member of the Uchiha clan kills about 12 people over the course of his life on average. Assuming the people he killed had covered about half of that, every Uchiha he killed saved the life of six other people. Looking at it that way, Itachi saved thousands of lives by wiping out his clan!_

_Sakura- I remember reading somewhere that you were suited equally towards medical techniques and illusionary skills. Why did you choose medical techniques over illusion?_

_Kakashi- Would it theoretically be possible to channel the raikiri into a weapon? And you do realize the chakra scalpel technique would work almost as well, don't you?_

_Orochimaru, why do you have such an affixation toward snakes? does it have anything to do with their long, semi-riged forms?_

_Metal Sasuke, what exactly powers you? solar panels, or a battery?_

_And finally, Naruto. Why did you sign the frog contract? there are much cooler things you could have signed a contract for- Wolves, crows, eagles, undead, c'thulu... the list keeps going on!_

_From: Vindicus_

* * *

"…At this point, I could care less why he tried to kill the clan. In fact, I have a confession to make." Sasuke said in a serious tone. 

"The truth is… I'm not after Itachi because of him killing the clan, because I think that most of those bastards deserved it. The main reason that I want to kill that BASTARD… is because he killed our mother, Uchiha Mikoto. She was truly the ONLY one who understood me in the clan. She was always so nice to me… she encouraged me… she always acknowledged me. Unlike my BASTARD of a father who didn't want anything to do with me until I master the Fireball Jutsu. She was so kind-hearted… SHE DIDN'T DESERVE TO DIE!" Sasuke roared, near tears.

Everyone in the room, including Orochimaru and the Demon Mongooses, looked at Sasuke with sad faces. Hinata, remembering her own mother, was close to tears herself. So was Sakura, who was having a hard time seeing the boy she liked like this.

"…Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered sadly. She made to hug him, but he gently pushed her back.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'm fine," Sasuke said, wiping tears out of his eyes. "Oh, and people who send letters, I could give a RAT'S ASS what you say about me. But if you EVER write bad about my mother, then I will give you a Chidori straight to the HEART. Fourth Wall be DAMNED. Sakura, it's your turn."

"…Okay, Sasuke-kun," Sakura smiled sadly. "I chose to learn the medical techniques because I wanted to be strong, yet able to help people at the same time. It was the least I could do after I was useless for so long…Kakashi-sensei…?"

"Hm… I supposed I could try that some time. And the Chakra Scalpel is good, but it doesn't have the destructive power of the Lighting Blade. And it only works on humans as far as I know." Kakashi replied. "Orochimaru?"

"…I have NO idea what you're talking about," Orochimaru said, eyes shifting right and left. "Tin-can, your turn!"

"**I have a ball of unlimited Chakra within my central system that keeps me active," **M. Sasuke replied. **"Naruto, commence answering."**

"Well, I really didn't know all that much about summoning at first, so I just went with the first thing. And the 4th, my idol, summoned toads as well. So I'm happy with them." Naruto said.

"And that's all for this chapter. While Naruto explains the whole system to Hinata, you can ask her questions as well. And Goth, here's Sasuke back. Take good care of him, because he really needs it…" I said, poofing him back to her. "Keep those questions coming! Catch you next continue! Oh, and today is my BIRTHDAY! Hurray! Here's hoping I get LOTS of presents! Hope you guys have a great day!"


	5. Family Reunion!

Yep, it's another Ask Naru-Crew fic!

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

All right! Even more questions to answer! Keep it up, people! And thanks for the reviews and questions. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"D-did I do g-good...?" Hinata said, finishing her turn on the new Version of DDR that Goth gave me. She had chosen Waka Laka, the Heavy Version. 

The rest of us had our jaws on the floor.

"...Hinata-chan..." Naruto began. "...Are you sure that this is your first time playing the game?"

"Y-yes, Naruto-k-kun. Why d-do you a-ask...?" Hinata said.

"Because of all people who first start to play the game, you're the ONLY one I've seen that got a PERFECT score on her first try! And on HEAVY mode to boot!" I exclaimed, jealous and in awe at the same time.

"Way to go, Hinata-chan!" Naruto cheered. Everybody else started clapping their hands.

Hinata gained a big blush on her face and bowed saying, "T-Thank you..."

"Okay, now that that's done, I'd like to introduce you to a special guest and his robot that are going to help me keep order in this fic," I announced, still flying in my Eggmobile. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, I give to you my favorite villian of all time, Dr. Eggman and his robot, Metal Sonic!"

As Dr. Eggman's (or Robotnik if you like that name better) theme began to play, the good doctor himself flew inside the room in his own Eggmobile. And Metal Sonic crashed through one of the four walls (which repared itself quickly, so no one would try to escape).

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! It's good to be here, Former Prince!" Dr. Eggman cackled, extending his hand to me.

"Good to HAVE you here, Doctor!" I replied, shaking his hand. "Ready to help me keep order in this fic?"

"You'd better bet your bottom dollar I am!" Dr. Eggman replied, turning to look at the people in the room.

All of Team Seven were thinking, _'This dude is even FATTER than Prince!'_

Orochimaru was thinking, _'Meh. I've seen better villians in shoe stores.'_

Hinata was thinking, _'Who...who's that...?' _Either that, or holding Naruto down while they made sweet, sweet... you get the idea.

Metal Sasuke wasn't thinking. He was too busy having a staredown with Metal Sonic.

"Well, while you guys get to know each other, I'll put up the first letter!" I said, using my remote to turn on the big overhead screen that had all of the letters projected onto it.

* * *

_Okay...sorry...haha I changed my name again XD this was 'ramenlover4' or 'The Most OOC Writer Around' blah...but! I promise to keep it this name cause...well...its simple XD my nickname is Karlz and my fave number is 4 XD (Sorry for ramblin) _

Okay...hmm...

2 Sasuke: O.M.G! I feel so sorry for you and dang...I don't feel pity for anyone...seriously...I know how it is for a mom's love, I love my mom too :)

2 Sakura: Are you really 1 percent leprachane? (Can't spell right now XD Oh...and that was just a joke question, don't have to answer if ya don't want to :D)

2 Naruto: How is it being the main character? And on top of that...would you be my friend if I wanted to be urs?

2 Kakashi: Um...YOU'RE FREAKIN AWESHOME! Ohh...I had my first alcoholic beverage when I was 14 (Which was last summer XD so I'm still 14...'sighs') But anywho...how do you feel about Asuma dying? I know you weren't exactly close/friends, but still...was it a hard blow?

2 Oreo: Yes...I call you Oreo...I love Oreos XD My cuz says I have an unhealthy obsession with you but I think its VERY healthy cause I don't like...have dozens of pics of you plastered all over my walls...but I think I would cosplay as you XD it'd be cool to try and molest a few Sasuke's or Kabuto's XDD jk jk

Oh yeah, and this is just a little continuation thingy for my other review to this chappy XD

To Prince: ITS MY BROTHER'S B-DAY TOO! OMG! lolz...of course he's only turning 5 XD but still...what an un-weird coinky-dink! lol

From: Karlz4 (AKA: The authoress of a thousand User-names) :p

* * *

"Man, that's a lot of names you have there! It's hard to keep track of them all," I said. "I really hope you stick with this one. Sasuke, answer your comment!" I told the Uchiha. 

"Hn. I'm glad you understand. I don't really want any pity, but as long as you can understand why I hate Itachi so much, then it's fine," Sasuke said cooly. "Sakura?"

"...I'm...not quite sure how to answer this..." Sakura said, sweat dropping. "Um...Naruto?"

"Being the main character is AWESOME! ...Although Sasuke-teme is looking more and more like the main character with every new manga chapter coming out..." Naruto said, glaring at the Uchiha. "And sure, I'll be your friend!" Ha added, smiling that famous fox grin of his. "Kakashi-sensei! Your turn!"

"Thanks for the praise," Kakashi said, STILL reading his book. "I'd have to say, that while it wasn't as hard as loosing Obito, loosing Asuma was still a hard blow. But I know that he is resting in piece now. ...Oreo?"

"...Well, at least you call me that in a GOOD way," Orochimaru sighed. "And good luck trying to cosplay as me. You'll need it... Prince?"

"Wow, that IS freaky!" I exclaimed. "Huh. Ya learn something new everyday. Anyway, thanks for the letter. Time for the next one!

* * *

_Lovely, I've been waiting for the next chapter. Good to hear from your twisted mind again Former Prince. Now to the meat of the letter.  
_

_Metal Sasuke, your answer to the query of other robots seemed... ominous, do you plan on creating more, or did you simply mean to suggest that your own creator was likely to make more?  
_

_To you Mr. Former Prince, I must ask why you allow such brutalization of your characters to occur. Surely you don't think that Orochimaru or Sasuke actually deserve the abuse that some reviewers heap upon them do you? (On the off-chance you say they do, the almighty Foot of Gork stomps soundly on the source of abuse for either one, good for one use only, great to break the ice at parties)  
_

_At the readers, I really shouldn't kvetch at you lot, but I can't help it, are you even reading previous chapters? Other people's letters and the like? I've read at least three statements/questions twice or more.  
_

_Sasuke, I got nothing really, so I'll ask the weird question. If you had a superpower, what would it be? Y'know, apart from the sharingan which is more or less a shinobi equivalent.  
_

_Orochimaru-sama, what is your elemental affinity anyway, and why don't you seem to use too many direct-damage jutsu? Were you more trained as support-tactical in your team with Jiraiya-san bein' da bruisa boy?  
_

_Sakura... Uhm, well... Frankly your answer last time left me feeling unsatisfied, the manga led me to believe you'd found out about kyuubi before the Gaara rescue. Whatever though, same question as Sasuke, if you say heart (a la captain planet) I've got a gobbo shaman already workin' up a 'Eadbutt spell.  
_

_I apologize ahead of time for my distinctly orkish mindset but that's how the moment has me, likewise sorry Hinata for the question I have to ask.  
_

_Ne, Hinata-san. Just what is it that you hide? Is it a vicious hatred of certain people that manifests in tremendous appalling violence? Or (as I would rather hope) a strange kink, a deviance, perhaps a tentacle fetish? Or are you more the fan of Damsel in Distress, saved by her hero and rewarding thusly or being ravished during the capture by the monstrous villain?  
Awkward questions can be fun sometimes.  
_

_Hum, Lastly I think it goes to Naruto, though if anyone's got their own view on the subject feel free to chime in- what kind of crossover (and what style) would you most like to be involved in? Or alternately, which would be the least unpleasant? By that I mean, would you prefer going as you are perhaps during the time skip to another world, or someone from another world coming there, or being raised in another kind of environment even, perhaps in the SPARTAN-II program even. If there's too many choices, pick between going as you are to star wars (distant future from the original trilogy), crossing over early in life with The Darkness (both comic and game), or the Warhammer universe (if that's one you don't know, think of Warcraft, which is a complete and total wad of copyright infringement).  
_

_And now if you'll excuse me, I feel da WAAGH! ovatakin' me, issa good'un!_

_From: Islagatt_

* * *

"...Okay..." I said, looking at the last part of the letter. 

"Wow... I have an IQ of 300... and I have NO idea what that last part was," Dr. Eggman said, scratching his bald head.

"Hm. Anyway, we should get to the questions," I said. "Metal Sasuke?"

**"...I MIGHT make some more...or PRINCE might make some more," **M. Sasuke said. **"But neither of us will be able to make anymore unless we can get a very HANDSOME sum of money. Prince was nearly bankrupt after he finished making me. And if any of you readers want one of us to make another Metal version of someone else, then feel free to add money with your letters. Creator, it's your turn."**

"Well, while I let SOME things happen to the people I have trapped here, I'd never allow any HARM to come to them. Believe it or not, Sasuke (and Orochimaru to a lesser extent) are my favorite people from the Manga/Anime, aside from Naruto himself. Don't worry, no physcial harm will come to them. So you can put the huge foot away," I said, watching as Dr. Eggman blew up the foot with a built in laser. "Sasuke, your turn!"

"Hn. I'd have to say that FLYING would be the way to go," Sasuke said. "I'd be pretty hard to hit if I was 50 feet in the air. Orochimaru, your turn."

"Well, with how often I use the Mud Clone Jutsu, I'd say that my affinity would lean more towards the Earth," Orochimaru said. "I was mostly trained to be a close-ranged fighter as well, but with me being a Villian Mastermind, I don't like to get my hands dirty unless it's a last resort. So I learned a couple of Long-Ranged attacks to remedy that. Sakura, go!"

"...Sorry," Sakura said. "It's because Prince himself didn't know when it happened that I wasn't able to answer it right. He just heard that it happened, and that Temari also knew, so he thought that it happened during the Gaara Arc. Anyway, I'd like the same power as Sasuke-kun. ...Hinata...?"

Hinata took a good look at her question... and had to stop from blanking out completely. "Well...um...to tell the truth, I don't know w-what to really t-think about t-t-tentacles... and I'd have to admit, that even t-though I l-love Neji-nii-san, there w-were times that I-I hated him with a PASSION. A-And as for t-the Damsel in Distress thing, I'd N-NEVER want to be ravshied by s-someone who w-would k-k-kidnap me... but on the other hand... if it was N-Naruto-kun who saved me...I would give him a night that he would remember for the rest of his life! Maybe even two... or three... or 100..." Hinata said, drooling at the images.

Naruto, who heard this loud and clear, had his jaw on the floor. "W-Wow..." Naruto breathed. "I don't know weather to be afraid...or aroused..."

But deep in his mind, Naruto was thinking_, 'Note to self. Have someone kidnap Hinata when we get out of here...'_

"Na-Naruto-kun? It's you-your turn..." Hinata said, blushing like crazy now.

"Oh...okay..." Naruto said, blushing as well. "Well... if I had any chance to end up in another world, it would be the world of Ranma 1/2! They have so many different and crazy Arts, that one of them should be PERFECT for me! And the people fight there ALL the time! It's my kinda place! And I'd like to be in my Time-Skip form when I went there. Thanks for the letter! Time for the next one!"

* * *

_To Sasuke: You know what. I'm so sorry. AND I MEAN IT! SO here. -hands over a bag of tomatoes- For real. I'm sorry. And one more thing. Do you want me to make an Itachi voodoo doll? _

To Prince: You got to be f(BLEEP)ing kidding me. Why does OroBLAHBLAH have to be tough!? He's just a walking joke.

To Kakashi: OH I'M SICK! -veins pop- LOOK WHO'S TALKING! I'm not the one who used the Thousand Years of Death on Naruto! YOUR one of the most sickiest I've ever seen. WTF was that suppose to teach him anyway?

To Sakura: NO! THE ROSES ARE NOT RIGGED! Its just that Pakkun said that you smelled like him. You both use the same shampoo and I was wondering how you felt about that? Oh yeah. KNOCK SAI'S INTO ORBIT!

To Hinata: HI HIME! -pulls out an 6 feet tall chocolate bar- For you. And you can share it with Naruto and Sakura if you want. And Prince if he wants any.

_From: Mahou Inu Alex_

_

* * *

_

"Hn. ...Thanks." Sasuke said, starting to eat one of the Tomatoes. "And sure, if you can, I'd like it. Prince?"

"Heh...sorry about that," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "But Orochimaru is one of the Sannin for a reason, ya know. The only reason that Sasuke beat him is because he wasn't at full power. No offense, Sasuke."

"None taken." Sasuke replied, enjoying his tomatoes. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, if you were in a fandom that had a YAOI story as it's very first story, then you'd understand, you sick boy," Kakashi said. "I used the Thousand Years of Pain on Naruto to teach him a lesson. In a fandom filled with Yaoi Fan-girls, and with Sasu/Naru being the top couple in said fandom, Naruto has to watch his ass every hour on the hour. Otherwise, he'll get Ass-raped before he knows it. Sakura, your turn."

"Oh... sorry I jumped to conclusions like that..." Sakura said, blushing at her foolishness. "Anyway, since I found out that that mutt uses the same Shampoo that I did, I switched right away. Hinata-chan, your turn!"

"T-Thank you!" Hinata said, all smiles. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, Prince-san, d-do you want s-some?"

"Don't mind if we do! Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Naruto, Sakura and I said, each taking a piece.

"T-thanks again, Inu-kun," Hinata smiled. "N-next letter please..."

* * *

_The new chapter is finally up. MORE QUESTIONS! _

Everyone- Have you ever read one of Chibi-Reapers fics? if you havn't, take a look at Overlord. /Throws computer at Orochimaru-Computer survives miraculously/

Orochimaru- You know why you like snakes... admit it. And I think I know why Manda doesn't like you any more...

Naruto- I was looking through an old trunk of mine, and I found theese summoning contracts... Prinny, C'thulu, and tentacle demon. I have no idea what they were doing in there, but you can have them. /Hands Naruto Summoning contracts/ In return, I have a question for you- Is the Orioke no Jutsu a simple Henge, or is it a full transformation like Ranma and Herb's in Ranma 1/2?

Sasuke- With this sword, you can bring your mother back. /Hands Sasuke SoulEdge/ And here's the counter point so you don't turn into Nightmare. /Hands Sasuke SoulCalibur/  
In return, answer this question- What is the meaning of life?

Sakura- I have an Idea... Using a mix of Genjutsu and medical ninjutsu, make a technique based off of Tsukiyomi and set it so everything that happens there happens to the caster... You could train for years in minutes/Gives Sakura genjutsu scrolls containing jutsu from C-Rank to SS-Rank/ Test the jutsu on Orochimaru, siccing thousands of gay rapists on him! wait... he'd probably enjoy it. Oh well. your question? Using nothing but the chakra scalpel, how would you attempt to defeat Hidan?

Kakashi- These were next to the summoning contracts. I'm not sure where they came from, either... /Hands Kakashi stack of Tentacle / Did your father wear a mask, to?

Hinata- Does your father know about your crush on you know who?

Metal sasuke- Here's a gunarm, test it out on Orochimaru. /Hands MS Gunarm/ You know, most robotic clones feel a need to kill the original to prove they're better.

From: Vindictus

* * *

A computer flew towards Orochimaru, but the quick Sannin ducked at the last second, and Metal Sonic caught the computer before it broke. 

"Thanks for the computer. We'll check out the story later," Dr. Eggman said, starting to set it up. "Orochimaru?"

"...YOU'LL NEVER GET ME TO TALK, NEVER!" Orochimaru shouted, eyes shifting back and forth again. "Naruto-kun, your turn!"

"Cool! Thanks for the scrolls!" Naruto cheered, reciving them. "Ant as for my question, it's just a VERY realistic Henge. Sasuke, your turn!"

"I...I can bring my mother back to life with this...?" Sasuke said, eyes wide. The Uchiha recived both swords, and began to make his wish, holding the Souledge to the air. "Souledge, hear my cry! I wish for you to bring back my mother from the dead!"

Bright light englufed the sword, then shot out onto the celling of the room, creating a seal of some sort. Soon after, a body fell from the celling towards the ground. Kakashi jumped up and grabbed the body.

The body was female, having long black hair, white skin and black eyes. She looked to be in her late 30's, yet her beauty could give Tsunade a run for her money. This female was Uchiha Mikoto, the only innocent member of the Uchiha Clan, and Sasuke and Itachi's mother.

Mikoto groaned a little bit, and opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was Kakashi face in disbelief.

"K...Kakashi-san? I...is that you...?" Mikoto said, feeling like she had just awoken from a LONG slumber.

"M...mother...?" A timid voice said from Mikoto's right.

Mikoto turned to the right to see her youngest son, Sasuke. "Sa...Sasuke-kun...?" Mikoto said, getting to her feet with help from Kakashi.

"It...it can't be..." Sasuke whispered, taking small steps towards his mom, eyes watering. "Mother...Mother...MOTHER!-!"

Sasuke ran towards Mikoto, trapping her into a huge bear-hug while letting the tears fall freely from his eyes.

Mikoto, who was still a bit dazed, felt her motherly instincts kick in, and hugged Sasuke back, patting him on the head. "It's okay, Sasuke-kun. I don't know how...but mother's here."

Everyone, including the Robots, Orochimaru and Dr. Eggman watched the touching scene with warm eyes. Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were close to crying themselves, Sakura happy for the boy she loved, Hinata remembering her own mother's embrace fondly, and Naruto happy for his friend.

"...Sasuke," I began, close to crying myself. "I know that this is a touching moment for you...but you still have a question to answer.

Sasuke, who had cried his eyes out on Mikoto's white apron, turned to me and said, "O-Of course. Well...I think that the meaning of life...now that I have my mother back...is to live life to the fullest." Sasuke replied. "...And Vindictus...thank you...really." Sasuke finished, giving off a real smile for the first time ever since the Uchiha Masscare. "...Sakura...it's your turn..."

"Okay...Sasuke-kun..." Sakura replied, giving Sasuke a huge smile and wiping her eyes clean. "Thanks so much for the scrolls. ...And for giving Sasuke-kun back his happiness." Sakura gave a big smile to Vindictus. "I'll try out the jutsu later on. And my question? I'd try to cut of the veins from his heart. ...Kakashi-sensei?"

"Thanks for the books. I'll read them later on. And my father wore a mask as well," Kakashi said. "Hinata-san?"

"..." Hinata wiped her eyes clean, still watching the touching scene of Mikoto and Sasuke. "Yes, my father knows. He didn't like it at first, but he got used to it after Naruto helped Neji come out of his shell. Metal Sasuke?"

**"Thanks for the gift," **M. Sasuke, attaching the gunarm. **"I'd use it...but then I'd ruin this touching moment. I'll do it later, though. And I already know that I'm better than Sasuke, so I don't feel any need to kill him. Unlike M. Sonic with his desire to kill Sonic,"** M. Sasuke added, casuing M. Sonic to glare at him. **"Next letter."**

* * *

_Hinata: YAY! You're my favorite character! You're awesome! Hey could you give Sasuke this banana cream pie and have him throw it at Oero? Or you could eat it, but you should be careful of the knife I put in there. Did Kurenai use the bell test on your team or something else? In fanfiction I read she had you all go through a maze that had a genjutsu that made everyone face their worst fears. Have this copy of Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2. You kick in it and it's very awesome. _

_Sasuke: Wow... I had no idea. I don't really think your mother would want you going to such extremes to kill him though. Either way, my friends and I made this very realistic Itachi doll/robot for you to practice on. It has adjustable difficulty settings used via remote but it will never kill you. It acts just like the real Itachi but you can make it act gay, drunk or stupid also via remote. Where the belly button would be is an on-off switch (don't ask why it's there.) And, like the real Itachi, it does not have any actual balls but if you kick him where they would be it will hurt him. This was my friend's idea, she's even weirder then I am.  
_

_Oreo: I KNEW you weren't straight! Interesting reason for wanting to kill the third. Now that I've confirmed your sexual orientation, are you really a pedophile? Regardless of your answer I'm still going to think you are. And it's your own damn fault for saying you want Sasuke's body and hiring such young (looking) people. I doubt anyone from sound that we've seen, other then yourself, is of drinking age. Before the timeskip I mean, everyone looked like older teenagers to me.  
_

_Everyone: Did you like Ranma 1/2? I think it's hilarious... Although I could do without all the naked people. And did you also realize the perverseness of Ranma turning into a girl when he gets hit by COLD water? If you're wondering why I didn't ask Hinata about the alcoholic beverages it's because I know Kurenai wouldn't give her any and I know she wouldn't accept. I also knew Naruto wouldn't but I had gotten really hyper from laughing so much... So Naruto, the sugar medicene won't help at all. Hell, I hardly ever get sugar rushes.  
_

_Prince: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! How old are you, 18? Here, have this yellow cake with chocolate frosting and ten banana cream pies! I don't know what your favorite type of cake is so use this leathery, leathery, whip (it's made of magic) to change it to whatever your fav kind is. And thank you for bringing Hinata into the story, she's my favorite character! GO HINATA! If you didn't get the whip joke, search for Magical Trevor on Youtube. And I can't believe you put all of my questions in at once. Heck, you don't even have to put all from one review in at once it you don't want to. I know I do a lot at once._

_From: Lady Awesome_

* * *

"T-Thank you..." Hinata said, blushing and taking the pie. "I'm t-too nice to do something like that, so I'll take out the knife and eat it myself later. A-and thanks for the game. ...Sasuke-san...?" 

"Sasuke-kun? What does this letter mean?" Mikoto questioned her son.

"...Let's just say that...ever since Itachi killed you and the entire clan...I've done somethings that I'm not proud of. ...It's a long story." Sasuke said to his mother. "And thanks for the robot. I'll murde...I mean, train with it later. Orochimaru?"

"...FINE! I AM A PEDOPHILE! I ADMIT IT!" Orochimaru shouted. "But it's not like YOU can do anything about, GIRLY."

"What are you talking about? The naked laides are the BEST part!" Kakashi insisted, talking about the Ranma 1/2 manga.

Mikoto sighed. "Still the same old Kakashi."

"Oh well. Thanks for telling me," Naruto said, throwing away the medicine.

"Thanks for all the praise! And the cake. And the whip!" I said, using it to change the cake into a Lemon Cake with Vanilla Frosting. "Time for the next letter."

* * *

_Hands Former Prince of DDR a cake  
Sakura...Get a life...and Sasuke STILL likes me better! In your face pinky prep!  
Kakashi...fine I'll try it...If I end up being a perv I blame it on you! But I don't want to miss out on anything good...  
Naruto...You are a baka! The kyubii is so a boy! I think it would be obvious!  
M.Sasuke...Whats it like being made of metal?  
Oromicharu: Really?! When shall we get together? And if your more attracted to females...this changes a lot of things!  
Hinata: Why don't you tell your umm crush how you feel? And said crush is an idio if he says no and the fact that he hasn't relized it and the fact that he's infatuated with someone else and not you! I mean you're awesome Hinata!  
Former Prince of DDR: Is Itachi coming in sometime?_

_From: Goth_

* * *

"Thanks for the cake!" I said. "Sakura, your turn!" 

"Woah, no need to be so hostile!" Sakura said. "We can BOTH like Sasuke. I don't mind. And besides, didn't YOU say that Naruto and I would be good together? What would Hinata think?" Sakura finished with a smirk. "Kakashi-sensei, your turn!"

"Yes, that's it...come to the perverted side..." Kakashi said, smiling under his mask. "Naruto?"

"...I'll just show you. Kyuubi, come on out!" Naruto shouted.

In a poof of Smoke, a tall red-haired female with curves in all the right places, a Kimono, and nine tails entered the room.

**Now do you believe him?** Kyuubi questioned in a sultry voice. **M. Sasuke, you're up!**

**"It has its benefits. I can't feel ANY pain for one," **M. Sasuke replied. "**Orochimaru, your turn."**

"Why yes. We can get together at this very nice reastuant that is located within Oto. We could have a little chat while we stare at each other from across the table..." Orochimaru said.

"...Orochimaru, are you trying to hit on one of the reviewers?" I questioned.

"...Maybe," Orochimaru snickered. "Hinata?"

"I-I'll tell him...soon...maybe..." Hinata said. "And thanks for the praise...Prince?"

"Well, yes, he will," I said, without Sasuke and Mikoto hearing. "But not for a while. Time for the final letter!"

* * *

_hi all 'ZEN-AKU' here ok first ?_

_NARUTO:if kyuubi would let you sign the fox contract would you_

_Sasuke:Heres a itachi doll its desiend to self repair so you can train killing him on it(no ? for you)_

_Sakura:Whats it like having a pervert sensei_

_orchimaru:are you a Juggalo? do you lestin to ICP? If so theres a gatering at the valley of the end hope to see you there "LONG LIVE THE DARK CARNIVAL!"From: drkchidragon_

_

* * *

_

"Nah. If I summoned foxes, then Konoha would begin to hate me even more!" Naruto replied. "Sasuke?"

"Thanks. I'll use it later along with the Robot," Sasuke said. "Sakura?"

"I HATED it at first, but Kakashi's gotten better," Sakura replied. Then she saw Kakashi begin to read the Tentacle Porn. "...Or maybe not...Orochimaru?"

"...I have NO idea what you're talking about," Orochimaru said, meaning it this time. "I'll have to look it up on Wikipedia."

"And that's it for now! Now you can ask Kyuubi, Mikoto, Metal Sonic, or Dr. Eggman questions as well. And I'll add another female to the cast next chapter. Until then, Catch you next continue!"


	6. Longest Chapter Yet! And Singing!

Yep, it's another Ask Naru-Crew fic!

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

Hey, everybody! It's time for yet another chapter of my Ask fic! Once again, thank you for sending in your questions, because this fic would come to an end without them. Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"Hn. Not bad, Doctor!" I said to Dr. Eggman, who just scored a 100 combo on the hardest song, MAX 300. 

"Not bad for a portly guy like me, eh?" Eggman said, dusting off his hands.

The others were watching in awe, thinking that weight really dosen't matter in DDR, only skill does.

"In fact, I'm in such a good mood, that I'm going to sing my new rap song, The Real Eggman!" Dr. Eggman went on, pulling a mike out of nowhere.

"Yay!" I cheered, pulling out some popcorn from my own Eggmobile, which I was still floating in.

When Hinata saw the mike, a glazed look came to her eyes, but no one noticed as the Doctor began singing.

**Eggman**

_May I have your attention, slaves! I will have your attention, slaves!_

_Will the Real Eggman please stand up? I repeat; Will the Real Eggman please stand up?_

Voice in the Background: Ugh... I can't!

'...WTF...?' Everybody but me, Metal Sonic, and Hinata were thinking. Metal Sonic was hiding his face in shame, I liked the song, and Hinata was still eyeing the mike that Eggman was holding.

**Eggman**

_You all act like you've never seen a round guy before, stomach all over the floor, like someone who's drank a billion of course._

_I've been eating hours before the first rooster crowed, and now I'm here to rap you and bore._

_I weigh so many pounds. It's true! I'm not kidding! I don't do the work, my robots do my bidding._

_Sonic says, "No Way!" Sonic says... he's still alive! Arrgh!_

(Whispers to Orochimaru) _I probaly got a couple of screws in my bots loose, but it's nothing worse than what's going on in Rouge's bedroom._

Orochimaru: O.O

**Eggman**

_Sometimes I want to go to the Death Egg and destroy, but I can't, cause I need those Chaos Emeralds!_

_Sonic smashed like this, Sonic smashed like that, and he somehow manages to stop all my gats!_

_And that's the reason why my plans are all crap! If I don't get those Emeralds, I'll surely be jacked!_

_Of course you're gonna stop me at your fast pace, but by the time you reach my base, I'll be outta that place!_

_And when you defeat me, please don't start to celerabate, for I'll return once again at a later date._

_I'm like the Stay Punk Kid cause ya can't kill me, anything you try will just bounce right off of me!_

_My big tubby face goes on T.V, to announce that you won't surive in the debris!_

_And there's several of them, just like me, who dress like me_

_Sit, Command, Rule like me, Mustache like me_

_And a big piece of lard like me!_

_And just might be an evil villian, but not quite me!_

_I'm Eggman, yes the Real Eggman, and you other Robotnik's aren't as FAT as I am!_

_So won't the Real Eggman please stand up? Please Stand Up? PLEASE STAND UP!_

_I'm Eggman, yes the Real Eggman, and you other Robotnik's aren't as FAT as I am!_

_So won't the Real Eggman please stand up? Can't stand up? Can't stand up?-!_

**End Song**

"Thank you! Thank you!" Dr. Eggman bowed.

I clapped, and yelled, and appluaded. Everybody else was sweat dropping to the 3rd degree. Well...except for Hinata, who was shaking so much that it looked like she was having a seizure. Naruto was the first to notice it.

"Hinata-chan? You okay?" Naruto said, tapping Hinata on the shoulder.

Hinata, with a crazed look in her eyes, replied, "That's IT! I can't take it anymore! The urge to sing is just...too...MUCH!"

Then, to the surprise of everyone, she ran over to Eggman, tackled him to the ground, snatched the mike from him, and went in front of everybody.

**Hinata**

_Alright!_

_T-Test, test, test!_

Mike: (Feedback)

_Hello?_

Mike: (Bigger Feedback)

_Are we ready to go here?_

Mike: (No Feedback)

_May I have your attention please?_

Everybody: What?

_May I have your attention please?_

Everybody: Yeah!

_Will the real Sugar baby please speak up?_

Silence

_We're gonna have a problem here!_

_Y'all act like you've never heard a little white girl before_

_Jaws all on the floor_

_Acting like you can buy me in a sugar store_

Naruto: Cha-ching

_Cruising the halls_

_You must be looking for more_

_Cos I'm bigger than that_

_And I wont be stuck on the floor_

_Haha-haha-haha_

Orochimaru: What you laughing at?

_Your all talking like, oh wait, no way! You're kidding!_

_She didn't just sound like I think she did, did she?_

Naruto: Yeah yeah yeah!

_Hey-Hey-Hey, where's Sugar?_

Kakashi: Where you at?

_I'm right here! Sleeping in Moca's pocket!_

_Tee-hee_

_Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!_

_I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby_

_All you other sugar babies are just imitating_

_So wont the real sugar baby please jump up, __please jump up, please jump up!_

_Cos I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby_

_All you other sugar babies are just imitating_

_So wont the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!_

Naruto: Woah!

(Refering to Sakura): _Look at her, walking around with her own crew,_

_Mad Dog and Billy and Moca too!_

_She's so damn short though!_

Sakura: WHAT?-!

_Yeah!_

Naruto and Mahou Inu Alex: That's our girl yo!

_And there's a million of us just like me,_

_Fuss like me, just don't give a fu--_

_OH! I would never say that!_

Naruto and Mahou: Hinata!

_Dress like me, walk like me, have hair like me_

_And might just be the next best thing, but not quite me!_

_I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby_

_All you other sugar babies are just imitating_

_So wont the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!_

_Cos I'm sugar baby, the REAL sugar baby_

_All you other sugar babies are just imitating_

_So wont the real sugar baby please jump up, please jump up, please jump up!_

_Oh, and could the rest of you please lie down_

_'cos I can't see anything thanks!_

_Sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar sugar-baby, sugar-baby!_

(**Song End)**

"Wow, Hinata! I had NO idea that you could sing like THAT!" Naruto said, eyes sparkling in awe.

"Great job, Hinata-chan!" I said.

Everybody else agreed, and began to applaud, leading to Hinata blushing like mad and bowing, saying, "T-thank you..."

"Humph. It was OKAY...I guess," Dr. Eggman said.

"Not bad, chibi. I'm surprised that you don't have guys all over you yet," A female voice said from behind them.

They all turned around to see none other than Anko, Orochimaru's former apprentice, behind them.

"Anko? Prince got you as well?" Kakashi questioned.

"No. I came here of my own free will. I couldn't pass up on a chance to torment people. Even more so if one of them is that BASTARD Orochimaru," Anko replied, giving Orochimaru a death-glare. Orochimaru just ignored her.

"Alright, now that that's done, let's move on to the letters!" I said, turning on the big screen where they show up.

_Okay! Yay! Another Chappy! XD_

_HMM...I can't really think of any questions...just a sec, I'll call my lil sister (Who also likes Naruto) and see if she wants to ask anything... 'Calls sister' "sister comes in"_

_Ashley: (To Prince:) Is Neji gonna come into the fic soon? ...I don't have any questions..._

_Okay, I'll call my OTHER sister then 'annoyed look'_

_Faith: (To Sasuke:) Hi!  
(To Naruto:) Why do you eat so much ramen?  
(To Kakashi:) Why do you have another mask under your mask?  
(To Sakura:) Why are you such a -beep-? me: Faithy, you can't call her a -beep-! Gawd! Faith: Okay! Geez!  
(To Hinata:) How do you get such cool hair, in both Naruto and Naruto Shippuuden? ...Okay, that's all :)_

_Okay...sorry bout Faith callin ya a -beep-, Sakura (Me and Ash are the only ones that are okay with you...weirdly enough)_

_Oh, i've got a question! To Oreo!: Do find it weird, at all, that everyone's getting gifts...I do...weird...yeah...ahem XD byez everyone!_

_From: Karlz_

"Don't worry, Ashley, Neji will show up later in the fic. When, I'm not sure, but he'll show up before Itachi, that's for sure," I replied.

"Wait, ITACHI is coming too?-!" Sasuke roared. Mikoto looked a little frightend by the idea of the Uchiha showing up any time soon.

"Don't worry, he won't lay a hand on you, or Mikoto. Metal Sasuke and I will see to that," I replied. "Anyway, look at your comment."

"...Um...Hi?" Sasuke replied. "Naruto, your turn."

"Because it's the food of the gods!" Naruto replied. "Kakashi-sensei, your turn!"

"It's because I don't want anybody to see my face THAT much," Kakashi said, reading his book. "Sakura?"

"...I'm ignoring that," Sakura said, huffing. "Hinata?"

"T-Thanks for the praise. I did the hair m-myself," Hinata replied. "Orochimaru?"

"Meh. I got Viper as a present, so I don't care," Orochimaru replied, petting said snake. "And I'm not a giggalo, and I don't listen to Insane Clown Possie. Time for the next letter."

_orchi...here is all the joker cards there really good and very dark(evil grin) i just say this "we are the reasons why people are afried of clowns."_

_naruto: okay here's the wolf contract, and my Q? of the fanfics i've read there's somintersting bloodlines tell me which one you like the best (1)you having an Uchiha mother thus there bloodline(2)having a demon one like the jagan eye(3)having the fouth as your 'FATHER' and his move the Hiraishin--Flying Thunder God as one(4)or being a werewolf(yhea werewolvesdoes happy lycan dance)_

_Eggman: can you do blood test, if so here's a blood sample of a certin blond kage can you test it aginst everyone in the room namley the guys namley the kids(coughcoughcoughnarutocoughcough)  
excuse me_

_Hinata:... i sent you some pictures of someone the should be ariving in about...now don't look at them in public_

_Sasuke:yhea for you your mothers back(and to the guy he made it poseable) "WHATS WRONG WITH NIGHTMARE HE'S COOL!" now back to sasuke if itach was to say i don't know fall of the grand canoyon(Fimmliry voice here'd screaming in the backround like they were falling of a cliff) who would you rebiuld your clan with?(distent splat)...ew he made a mess_

_orochimaru:...huh i need some tips how do you get rid of all the dead bodies that seen to just keep pilling up under your house for no apperant reason(shifty eyes back and fourth looking out for the cops)_

_Everyone: is there any of you who is a good teacher i need some training in the ninja arts?_

_From: Dragon_

"Hm. Thanks for the cards," Orochimaru said, looking at them. "Naruto, go."

"Thanks for the wolf contract!" Naruto said, putting it away. "I'd choose to have an Uchiha mother. Then I could REALLY show up Sasuke with MY Sharingan! Dr. Omlet, your turn!"

"That's Dr. EGGMAN!" Eggman said, looking peeved. "Anyway, there's no need to do that anymore. The manga revealed Naruto's true parents. Song-stealer...I mean, Hinata?"

"..." Hinata said, looking at the pictures. "...Sasuke-san?"

"...I think it'll take a bit more than that to kill Itachi. That might have been a clone for all you know. Anyway...I think the best choice would be...Sakura," Sasuke replied, both him and Sakura blushing. Mikoto thought that it looked adorable. "Orochimaru, your turn again."

"Burn them. And make sure that you can conseal the smell until it goes away. And if that doesn't work, then plead insanity," Orochimaru replied.

"Ask Jiraiya. He pay be a Pervy-Sage, but he's a decent teacher. ...When the laides aren't distracting him..." Naruto grumbled. "Next letter!"

_I love this Story! I think it rocks!_

_Prince: Your a genius!(Bows Down to awesome glory)Have some Free money! (Throws huge wad 'o cash)_

_Kakashi:(Drools) YOUR HOT! Wanna go on a date sometime?_

_Sakura: If you had to choose between Sasuke and Naruto who would you pick? Why? (Personally, I like SasuSaku best.)_

_Naruto:(Gives ramen) BLONDE IS BEST!_

_Mikoto: Was Itachi weird as a child? He seemed a little freaky in Sasuke's Flash backs._

_Sasuke: Where did you get your shippuden outfit? Emos R us?_

_Oreo: (Throws Oreos)YOU CANNIBAL!_

_Hinata: How do you see without Pupils?_

_Thanks for answering!_

_From: Man, I'm like, bored and stuff_

"Thanks for the praise! And the money!" I said, taking said money. "Now I can build another robot! Or something else! Kakashi, your turn!"

"Sure. Where should we meet?" Kakashi questioned. "Sakura?"

"Of course, I'd choose Sasuke-kun! I've loved him since forever, and now that his mom is back, I might have a chance!" Sakura replied. "Naruto! Go!"

"Thanks for the ramen! And yeah, Blondes RULE!" Naruto cheered, eating the ramen. "Mikoto?"

"Well, I'd have to say yes. He was always so quiet as a child. You could never tell what he was thinking. I wish that we could have though..." Mikoto said, looking sad. "...Son?"

"...I hope that was a joke. Anyway, I picked this outfit myself. Hey, it's better than Purple-Nail Polish," Sasuke replied. "Oreo?"

"...I have no idea what to think," Orochimaru said, eating one of the oreo's. "Hinata, go!"

"...I-I'm not really sure, to t-tell you the truth," Hinata replied. "N-next letter..."

_Yes! Another Update! Thanks for the praise. More Questions!_

_Kakashi- How does the stuff I gave you measure up to Icha Icha?  
Answer truthfully! Oh, and here's some more. /Looks around shifty-eyed before handing Kakashi the 'goods'/ Dont ask where I got 'em._

_Sakura- interesting answer. I would have stabbed him at the base of the skull, myself. And then I would have ripped out his spine. /Half-smiles disturbingly/ Anyway, how would you try to kill a Boss summon?_

_Naruto- on the subject of boss summons, you must never summon the C'thuli boss. EVER! unless the world is going to end anyway for some reason or another. Have you summoned Prinny Baal yet? If not, summon him and/or Prinny Zabuza._

_Sasuke- This question is highly disputed by many people, and I want to end it. Do you or do you not wear nail polish?_

_Kyuubi- I'd ask you why you attacked the village of Konoha, but I'm sure someone else will ask you sooner or later. So my question is, what type of kitsune are you? Myobu or Nogitsune?_

_Mitoko- Have you met Lamington-Sama? Is Vulcanis's penance over yet? And did you have a retinue of Prinnies? If you did, you could have Naruto summon them up for you._

_Orochimaru- Who is the better antihero- Laharl or Overlord's Naruto?_

_Hinata- You have been asked what you feel about being kidnapped, then saved by Naruto. Just to play devils advocate, how do you feel about the thought of kidnapping Naruto himself and 'training' him to be a bondage slave? If you dont understand this, ask Kakashi about 'Bondage Fetishes', 'Dominatrix', 'Leather', and 'Whips'._

_Orochimaru- What would you do if I told you I had photographic evidince of something that can only be classified as animal abuse/Hands Orochimaru a small photograph/ I have thousands of copies..._

_I don't even know where Eggman is from, although I'm guessing it's Sonic. I never really payed attention to that game, it seemed really childish to me._

_From: Vindictus_

"It's not bad, I'd say they are about equal. And thanks for the 'goods'. Here's something for your trouble..." Kakashi replied, sliping Vindictus a $100. "Sakura, your turn."

"Well...I'd just go straight for the summoner himself. Kill him, and the summon won't have a reason to stay there," Sakura replied. "Naruto?"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," Naruto replied. "And I'd rather not summon either of them, Baal in particular, until I'm ready. Sasuke, go!"

"Uh...no. You're confusing me with Itachi," Sasuke replied. "Kyuubi?"

**I'd say I'm more of an Nogitsune myself. **Kyuubi replied. **Mikoto?**

"Yes, I did meet Lamington-sama while I was dead. He seemed like a very honest and kind man. And Vulcanis' is still a frog," Mikoto replied. "Naruto-san, could you summon some Prinnies here, please?"

"Of course, Mikoto-san!" Naruto replied, doing so. Twenty of them appeared in the room, and noticed Mikoto at once.

"Mikoto-sama! We found you, dood!" One of them said.

"Yes. Sorry that I vanished like that, but I'm fine. Did you have any trouble while I was gone?" Mikoto asked kindly.

"No. We handled it in a very mature way like you taught us to, dood!" The leader Prinny replied, saluting Mikoto.

"Very well done," Mikoto replied, returning the salute. "I'll call you later if I need help with anything."

"We'll be waiting, Overlord Mikoto-sama!" The Lead Prinny said, before all of them vanished.

"...Overlord?" Sasuke questioned his mother.

"...It's a long story." Mikoto replied, sweat dropping. "Orochimaru?"

"I'd say that Naruto is the better one, seeing as how he ALWAYS gets in my way!" Orochimaru fumed. "Go, Hinata!"

"Um...Kakashi, what's 'Bondage...?'" Hinata asked.

Kakashi sweat dropped, then proceeded to tell Hinata what it meant, which will take a while, so we'll move on to Orochimaru.

"...Okay, look. What'll it take you to keep quiet about this? Money? Fame? Power? What's your game?" Orochimaru said, burning the picture.

"Yeah, I'm from the Sonic universe. And if you think that it's childish, then play Shadow the Hedgehog. He says 'Damn' everytime he gets hit or dies!" Dr. Eggman replied. "Next letter!"

_-digs through bag- Hinata plushie... cake... Shonen Jump... Bitchisame voodoo doll... Fork?... AH HERE! -hands over Itachi voodoo doll- Here Sasuke. An Itachi voodoo doll with his hair, the wrinkles and everything._

_To Naruto: -.-' Why are you so addicted to ramen. Did someone put drugs in your ramen bowl?_

_To Hinata: -puts out a 10 foot Naruto plushie- For you Hinata-hime. With fox ears and a fox tail._

_To Metal Sasuke: Can you rust? If so be careful when it rains._

_To Mikoto: Just how the hell did Sasuke get that hairstyle of his?_

_AH! Naruto's parents names have been revealed._

_To Eggman: Did that loser Frieza or whatever the hell its name is from DBZ. -holds in vomit- Did it steal one of your floating chairs?_

_That's all for now._

_BYE BYE WOOF! -steps on a snake- BYE HINATA-HIME! -walks off-_

_From: Mahou Inu Alex_

"Thank you. Another item to add to my 'Death to Itachi' shrine," Sasuke said, taking the doll. "I'll try this in the next chapter. Go Naruto."

"NO. It's just that Ramen, at least to me, is THAT good," Naruto replied. "Hinata-chan?"

"T-Thank you!" Hinata said with a big smile on her face, cuddling with the Naruto plushie while stroking it's ears. "And you can h-have the scroll for t-the Kaiten attack..." Hinata added, giving the scroll to Mahou. "T-thanks again... Metal Sasuke?"

"**No worries. I have rust-proof armor on," **M. Sasuke replied. "**Mikoto-san?"**

"Well, let's just say that Sasuke got too close to a plug outlet one day... and the rest is history." Mikoto replied. "Dr. Eggman?"

"What the..." Eggman took a look at a DBZ Manga and saw that Frieza had indeed stolen one of his chairs. "Son of a BITCH! That freak will pay for this!"

"And if you think you stepped on Viper, think again, dog-boy. You just stepped on Manda's tail," Orochimaru said, smirking. "Have fun running for your life! Next letter!"

_...is reading "Icha Icha Paradise" then looks up and throws book into a corner ' erm...Great story so far! um...question time?_

_Naruto: How was it training with Jiraiya? (bet he did alot of "Researching") oh! and before I forget.. gives ya a whole case of Beef Ramen along with a Plush fox Really Early Birthday present!_

_Sasuke: this isn't a question but I have to say, I didn't really like you, but now that I know that it was because of your mother, I respect you now, because If my brother ever killed my mother, I would want to kill him too._

_Sakura: Is your hair really natural?_

_Kakashi: What's so special about Icha Icha paradise? I mean, you have that thing stuck up in your face 24/7! (I'm Labeled, Extreme Perv by my friends and I don't even read it shifty eyes so I don't know what kind of perv you would be since you read it all the time)and what age did you start reading it?_

_Oro-chan: how old were you when left the Akatsuki? (yes weird question again...Its 3 AM...promise the next time they will be better)_

_Hinata: when did you start liking Naruto and why?_

_Prince: I heard it was your B-day I think...mine just passed a couple days ago, but here! gives you new DDR stuff I've never played it, so I don't really know what comes with it other then dance pads but oh well...'_

_From: Nekimo-chan AKA Jenny_

"Well, the Pervy-Sage was ALWAYS busy with gathering 'Research'. But when he wasn't, he was a good teacher. Thanks for the gifts!" Naruto said, taking them. "Sasuke, your turn!"

"Thanks. At least you understand me better," Sasuke replied. "Sakura?"

"Yeah, it is," Sakura replied. "Kakashi?"

"...You were just reading it. You tell me," Kakashi replied, a big grin under his mask. "I first read the book when I met Jiraiya-sama, which was when I was 15 years old. Orochimaru?"

"I was about...47 when I left," Orochimaru replied. "Hinata?"

"I liked N-Naruto-kun ever since that day when I saw him s-sitting alone on the swings," Hinata said. "He looked so lonely...he reminded me of myself at first. Prince?"

"Thank you!" I said, taking the DDR stuff. "Next letter!"

_Begin Transmission.  
(You'll understand this review better if you played Halo.)_

_"Alright, I'm giving the F.A.D. a bunch of firearms because it's there birthday today, August 26." "Okay, the guy Mongooses get the M19 SSM Double-Barrel Rocket Launchers, M6D Pistols, M90 Shotguns, and Plasma Pistols." "And the girl Mongooses get the MA5B Assualt Rifles, S2 AM Sniper Rifles, Plasma Rifles, and the Needlers." "Oh, Kyuubi and Mikoto, I 'd like you young ladies to meet the Fluffly Army of Doom, my loyal elite bodygurards, and Orochimaru's worst enemy."_

_"Okay, now on to the questions!"_

_Question Number 1#: Kyuubi, what do you think of the stories were you and Naruto end up as a couple? And what's the deal with attacking Kohona, did they do something to you, or are you just a big b(Beep) like just about everyone says you are? (Hides behind F.A.D. Troops.)_

_Question Number 2#: Hinata, please don't hold anything against me when I ask this next question, but have you ever used the Byakugan to look inside locker rooms, bathrooms, bathhouses, bedrooms, changing rooms, Naruto's pants, ect., ect..._

_Question Number 3#: Mikoto, are you aware that Kakashi tought a twelve year-old Sasuke his B-ranked assination Jutsu Chidori, and Orochimaru gave Sasuke a curse seal mark(look at his neck), and Sasuke then combined both these jutsu's and almost killed Naruto just to get the Mangekyou Sharingan so he could kill Itachi to avenge your death? Uh, was that to much information for you to handle?_

_All the sudden a postman poofs into the room. "Telegram for a Mr. Uzamaki!" (Hands Naruto a letter)_

_Letter: Naruto, the reason I sent you this letter by postmail is because I have a plan to get you laid. I'm going to have the F.A.D. kidnap Hinata and you come and rescue her at this address. Good Luck._

_Address: Postman St., House Number: 903_

_P.S. Naruto, when get there, can you beat up Eddie, he's my only perverted Mongoose, and I need someone to knock some sense into him._

_Orochimaru, I think I know why people think your a pedophile, and it's because everyone you seemed to think were worthy of your training were all little boys. Examples, Kabuto, Kiminaro, Zaku, Sasuke, and probably a few others we don't know about. Oh, and your also a creepy Michal Jackson look-a-like._

_Oh, and here's a few gifts, Sasuke get's a new pair of boxers that say "I'm gay! I'm proud! So deal with it! on the wasteband._

_Mikoto, you get brand new katana._

_Kyuubi, Kakashi, and Hinata get a copy of my new book, it's about a female demon slayer who takes on a tenticle monster. (giggles pervertedly)_

_Wow that was Long._

_From: Sniper_

"Cute!" Mikoto and Kyuubi said, while Orochimaru hid in a corner of the room.

**Anyway, the brat's not bad. But he wouldn't be able to handle me where it REALLY counts. **Kyuubi said with a sexy smirk, which made Naruto blush and Hinata jealous. **And I attacked the village because I COULD. Hinata?**

"Well...yes..." Hinata said in a small voice, without Naruto hearing her. "Mikoto-san?"

Mikoto took a look at the letter...and fainted seconds later.

"MOTHER!" Sasuke shouted, trying to awaken her.

Naruto took a look at the letter he got, blushed, then smirked, putting it in a safe place. "Orochimaru?"

"I already admitted to that last chapter, so I don't care anymore," Orochimaru sighed.

A pair of Boxers fell on Sasuke's head, but he was too busy trying to wake up his mom to notice them.

A Katana showed up next to Mikoto, but she was unconcious, so she didn't notice it.

Hinata, Kyuubi, and Kakashi each got their copy of the book, and all of them (including Hinata) began to read as the next letter came up.

_Sakura: Go drown yourself in a river !  
Kakashi: teehee...It's...DISGUSTING!  
Naruto:Whoops...Creepy...Who do you like other than that stupid Sakura? And would you date Hinata?  
Sasuke: Where do you like it better? With me or them?  
M.Sasuke: Can robots have crushes?  
Oromicharu: Great!-wink-See ya then! Around what time?  
Hinata: Are you gonna tell him in the real near future? If you aren't you should tell him now!  
Kyyubi: Sorry...Hey is Gaara's a guy? If it is would you date it?  
Mikoto: What are your beauty secrets?!?!? Please tll me?  
M. Sonic: You suck...Go die...and throw yourself in lava!  
Dr.Eggman: Why do you have such a funny name and why are you obsessed with eggs?  
Former Prince of DDR: What's wrong with hitting on the reviewers/readers? AND MAKE MORE SOON!_

_From: Goth_

Sakura's eye began twiching. "Oh, it is ON, Bitch!" She swore. "Kakashi-sensei, GO!"

"Ah well. To each his own, I guess," Kakashi replied. "Naruto?"

"Well, I like Hinata-chan as much as Sakura, and I'd gladly date her." Naruto replied, making Hinata blush.

"I think it's about equal. I don't get bashed in this ask fic NEARLY as much as in other ones, so it's a cool place," Sasuke replied, still trying to wake up Mikoto.

**"No. Robots don't have feelings. Unless you count Cyborgs," **M. Sasuke replied.

"Let's go at about 5:30 PM. I can't wait to meet you..." Orochimaru replied, winking back.

"...I-I'll tell him next chapter..." Hinata replied.

**That's okay. And while Shukaku is a guy, he's a bit too crazy (and weak) for my tastes. Naruto would have a better chance. **Kyuubi replied.

"My mother would reply, but she's out at the moment," Sasuke replied, still trying to get his mother to wake up.

Metal Sonic said nothing, and just gave Goth the Bird.

**"Real Mature."** Metal Sasuke said.

Metal Sonic gave the Bird to him as well.

"I'm NOT obsessed with Eggs!" Dr. Eggman said. "Have you played Sonic before? I'll answer your question if you answer mine."

"There's nothing wrong with flirting with the reviewers. I was just surprised a little, that's all," I replied. "Next letter!"

_Hinata: Why didn't you answer my question? I'm guessing Prince couldn't think of anything. You rock (more) for getting perfect on Waka Laka, I love that song. Is your mother alive? Both the anime and the manga kind of make it seem like she's not. Sorry if she's not. Here, have this adorable bunny plushie._

_Sasuke: Oops. Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your mom right after she came back to life. Also, I forgot to give this bag of a dozen tomatoes. I don't have a question so here's a joke: How many people with ADD does it take to screw in a light bulb? I'll send the answer to Prince in a PM._

_Oreo: I KNEW IT! That's second time I'm right about something about you. And why do you keep calling me girly? I'm a tomboy, I don't like most girly stuff. Heck, YOU'RE probably girlier then I am!_

_Mikoto-san: Now that you're alive, there are three living mothers that we've seen in Naruto. The other moms are Tsume, Kiba's mom, and Yoshino, Shikamaru's mom. Could you please tell us a story about Sasuke when he was little? And if you have one that will make Hinata and Sakura go 'aaw' and Naruto tease Sasuke, feel free to tell. Also, why are you wearing an apron?_

_Kyuubi: Have you ever licked your own butt while in fox form to clean yourself? (I'm sorry, I saw my dog licking her butt do and I couldn't resist. I have the utmost respect for you.)_

_Oreo: Have you ever licked own butt to clean YOURself? God knows it's long enough. (I am not sorry and I do not have the utmost respect for you)_

_Eggman: Who do you think is more evil? Yourself or milk's favorite cookie?_

_Kakashi: Nuh-uh! The humor is the best part! Who's your favorite character, Happosai?_

_Prince: Your welcome ) Will we be seeing any new characters in the fic anytime soon? I'm particularily hoping for Tobi or some of the other sannin. Are Eggman and M. Sonic the only characters from other series appearing in the fic?_

_From: Lady Awesome_

"Y-yeah, Prince couldn't r-really think of what to say..." Hinata said. "Thanks for the praise. And no, my Mom isn't alive... but I don't l-let it bother me. And t-thanks for the plushie."

"Thanks for the tomatos! And the answer is "I like Chacolate," Sasuke replied.

"I like to call you girly because I KNOW that it drives you insane," Orochimaru replied, smirking.

"See the last answer concerning Mikoto. She'll do it next chapter though," I said.

**No, I have not. I am FAR above that.** Kyuubi replied.

"Ha, Ha. Very funny...GIRLY," Orochimaru said.

"With all the... YOUNG servents that Orochimaru has, I'd have to say him, no matter how much I hate admitting it," Dr. Eggman grumbled.

"Says you! Happosai is my IDOL," Kakashi replied.

"Some more people will show up every other chapter. And after every four chapters, someone NOT from Naruto will show up. Hope that answers your question," I replied. "Next letter!"

_Lyke omg squee this story iz so stuped. Even thoa I ain't never wrote anything gourd I could t0tally wrote something b3tt3r den this. jk! Dis is awesome. Now four my queztions._

_Dr.Eggman and Metal Sonic-Wtg? since when have you two ben on Naruto? I thought you were in that one game... What's it called? Um, Mega Man? Yea, aren't you 2 in Mega Man? Shouldn't you be trying to kidnap Mega Man's donut, Roll?_

_Orochimaru-OMR you R SEW evil for taking Saucekay so you could have your way wit him! Can't you see Sas-gay belongs wit Chouji's bag of chips! Lyke duh!_

_Sakura: You should give up on Sasuke! It's toetilly obvious that he's going to end up Choji's bag of chips! Instead, you should move on to your tue soolmate Gaara!!1two He jus tried to kill cuz he didn't want no one knowing he likes you, doi! All boys are like taht!_

_Kakashi; man whyd you hav to di? That friggen jurk who killed U, Inari, is lyke an jerk. I bet he donut even like Yaoi or Yuri!_

_Okay, I'll stop acting like a retard now. I just wanted to see how everyone would respond to the type of review as seen above. Prince, I dearly hope you never have to deal with a real review like that. I've reviewed this before under my pen name but I'm not going to tell you who I am, try and guess if you want. I hope we'll be seeing the next chapter soon.  
P.S. The S2 is supposed to be a heart! ) Just in case you couldn't tell_

_From: Pretty Princess King_

"Oh, thank GOD it's only a fake letter. My Spellcheck had a field day with this letter!" I replied. "I just hope I never get a REAL letter like this. And I'm guessing that you're Lady Awesome, Karlz, or Islagatt. Okay, time for the final letter of this chapter!"

_nice! It's cool to see an ask fic done in story format instead of more like a play. You did it wel too! I admit I skimmed some of the longer bits, but I really like this! Good job! _

_SO, in my ask fic (The Fic Previously Known as Ask Sakura) Gaara and Lee get together. And I also know this to be true of the series (it is true! It is!!) what do you guys think of it?_

_Also, Sakura, have you ever secretly crushed on Kabuto? You seemed to like him a bit before you found out he was all...evil..._

_Orochimaru: You sleep with all your underlings don't you? KIMIMARO DIED BECAUSE ORO GAVE HIM AIDS!_

_From: Lucifel_

"YAY! The author of most likely the BEST Ask fic in the Naruto Fandom reviewed MY Ask fic!" I cheered. "That just PROVES that this fic is destined for greatness!"

"I guess I can speak for everyone when I say that we are happy for Lee, it TOOK long enough! And since he's not crushing on me anymore, I accept it. And Kabuto is a little...cute. Though not as cute as Sasuke-kun! If you see this before you put up your next chapter, then tell the Sakura in your ask fic that things are going well here!" Sakura said.

"WHAT? How did you find out about... I mean, it's false. Completely and utterly false," Orochimaru said, eyes shifting back and forth.

"Phew! And that's the end of this VERY long chapter. I hope you liked the songs at the start! Tell me what you think of them, and the people who sang them. They both went by the theme of "Will the Real Slim Shady Please Stand Up?" And you can see both of them on Youtube! Plus, thanks to the money I got this chapter, I can either make a new robot... or Yu-gi-oh style Duel Disks for everyone! Vote on which one you want me to do! If you choose the first one, then we'll have someone else to ask questions to. And if you pick the second one, then you can read about the people having Yu-Gi-Oh style duels in every other chapter. Choose wisely!" I said.

"Catch you next Continue!"


	7. The Birth of Naruto's Harem!

Yep, it's another Ask Naru-Crew fic!

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

YAY! I got a couple of NEW reviewers asking questions! I love the people that keep coming back again and again, but to get new ones makes me REALLY happy! I hope you all like this new chapter!

* * *

"...And that's what happened," Sasuke was explaining to his mother, who he finally managed to awaken. 

"Oh, Sasuke-kun... I had NO idea that you have gone through so much ever since I was gone..." Mikoto said, looking very sad. "I can kind of understand why you feel like you needed nothing but power to avenge me, but that's not what it's all about. Didn't you realize that by playing Itachi's game, you were doing just what he wanted you to do?"

"...I know," Sasuke said, his head down. "But...I was just so...so filled with hatred and grief...that I couldn't think straight...that I'd believe the first thing that was spoken to me... But that's still no excuse... I may have been trying to fight for what I thought was a noble cause...but I ended up casuing more destruction then preventing it. ...Can you ever forgive me...mother...?"

"You don't even have to ask that," Mikoto said, catching Sasuke in a hug. "No matter what happens, you will always be my little child. And I will always love you. Never forget that. And instead of killing Itachi, you and I shall bring him to justice...together."

"Thank you...Mom." Sasuke replied, hugging Mikoto back.

"Uh, I hate to intrude on this heart-warming moment, but we've got some more questions to answer," I said, floating by them in my custom Eggmobile, designed by Dr. Eggman himself.

"Oh, of course, Prince-san," Mikoto said.

"...Sure," Sasuke said. They both walked over to where everyone else was, seeing the first letter show up.

_To Hinata-hime: -pulls out foxy bikini- I made it for you hime._

_To Naruto: Do you think if the Kyuubi was incredibly tiny and weak, do you think he would be a great pet?_

_To Sasuke: Do you feel insulted when people tell you to sing the emo boy song?_

_To Prince: What kind of video games do you like? OH YEAH! If Naruto was a supernatural type of anime and manga, do you think the Uchiha brothers would be vampires?_

_To Sakura: In Shippuuden you seem as tough as Tsunade, can you wrestle a bear by yourself?_

_To Anko (if she's there): Can you train a bear?_

_... I'm drawing a blank for the moment. Too much J-pop. Can't focus._

_BYE BYE WOOF!_

_From: Mahou Inu Alex_

"T-Thanks again..." Hinata said, holding the Bikini. "B-but...I'm not sure w-what to do with i-it..."

"Trust me, Hinata-chan, with the letters we got this chapter, I think you'll find a use for it a lot sooner than you think..." I said, much to Hinata's confusion.

"Sure! Could you spell, 'Payback...?'" Naruto went, an evil grin on his face. "Sasuke, your turn!"

"Meh. Now that my mother is back, I'm nowhere NEAR as emo as before, so I don't care," Sasuke replied, hugging Mikoto again. "Prince, it's your turn."

"Well, I like Anime-fighting games like Dragonball Z, and nearly all Role-Playing Games. And yeah, I'd think Itachi, at least, would be one," I replied. "Sakura, go."

"Yeah, if I could handle Sasori, then a bear would be a piece of cake," Sakura replied. "Anko-san?"

"Trust me, I'd make that Bear my own personal BITCH by the time I was done with 'em," Anko replied. "All right, you maggots! Time for the next letter!"

_ok yhea my last q was before the annoced so huh yhea anyways to the qs!_

_orchi:scince naruto is now know as the 4th son and all if he didn't have kyuubi would you had take him along with sasuke?_

_kakashi: did you know that the 4th's son was on your team,if you did why didn't teach him anything really?_

_sasuke: do you think naruto would have been a good rival if the elders didn't hate him and he actually was rised up normally?_

_sakura: how do you feel when naruto's heratige was annoced?_

_naruto: how did you feel when you found out that your own dad sealed kyuubi in you did you hate him?  
Will you go looking for your mom's relitives now that you know who she was?_

_hinata: now that naruto's heratige was reviled do you think you dad will allow you to get with him_

_orchi: huh... we have a problem...(BOLD)THIS IS THE DEATH GOD ORCHIMARU I'M COMMING FOR YOU! huh yhea  
you might want to run!_

_and if you guys don't belive me about naruto's perants heres all the wikpida info on all you guys i printed out_

_and my vote is for yu-gi-oh so both my dragon and alien deck can kick some ass_

_From: Dragon_

"I already knew that Naruto was that fool Minato's child. The only reason I didn't take him with me is because of the Kyuubi within him," Orochimaru replied. "Kakashi, go."

"...I had no idea that Naruto was my sensei's son. But if I say that I would have trained him more just because of that, then it wouldn't be any different than what I did with Sasuke. Trust me, I've learned my lesson," Kakashi said. "Sasuke, your turn."

"Yeah. If those RETARTED villagers hadn't messed up with him, he would have been a very good rival sooner than later," Sasuke replied. "Sakura, it's your turn."

"...At first, I couldn't believe it. That the knucklehead that I've come to know and love as a friend was the 4th's son...it was just so unreal..." Sakura muttered. "Naruto, go!"

"At first, I did hate my father for doing what he did. But after thinking about it for a while...I can understand why he did. I don't LIKE it, but I can understand it. And now that I know my mother's name, and where she was from, I'm going to try and look for her releatives," Naruto replied. "Hinata-chan, your turn!"

"Y-yes. Now that N-Naruto-kun's true heratige is revealed, I-I think that m-my father will b-be a little more o-open to the idea..." Hinata said, her and Naruto blushing at the same time."

"...Where am I supposed to run? I'm stuck in a room for Kami's sake!" Orochimaru said. "Meh, he can't touch me anyway. Next letter!"

_... That you thought it was me that wrote that letter; this makes me feel unloved. Now I'm not denying I do stupid stuff from time to time but c'mon, I have more self respect than that. Really, I swear I do._

_Anyway, at least I'm proven right about something, everyone loves tentacles, some people just don't know it (pointing at the book Hinata got). I have questions for everyone so we'll do that first: World of Darkness is a primarily story-based pen and paper role playing game, there've been several character creation supplements for it since initial release, Vampire, Werewolf, Mage, Promethean (frankenstein type stuff), and just recently changeling (people kidnapped and changed by the mystical forces of Faerie a la celtic legend), which of the supplements would you use for your own character and why, everyone who's conscious, especially Anko._

_Naruto, you've got two more questions, so first is the more important: do you prefer cup ramen or instant ramen (packaged stuff you make in another container) and which brand is your favorite?_

_Hinata, I knew you had at least a little deviance somewhere, and Anko would probably have been a better person to ask about bondage... But that's not the point. How does the Byakugan work? Do you have a chakra sense separate from your other senses, or is it an actual visual affair, and if it is indeed something that you see, doesn't that chakra-heavy smoke from transformations of clones mess with it? Lastly, what portion of your genetic material needs to be Hyuuga for the bloodline to manifest?_

_Orochimaru-sama, pedophile or not you're still awesome. Anyway your question isn't about you. Now that it's been confirmed by canon that the yondaime was Naruto's pappy, I thought about it again and realized that it never says what happened to mama uzumaki, you were there right? What the hell happened to Uzumaki Kushina, did she just up and abandon Naruto, did she die, c'mon, you've got spies, you've gotta know what's up._

_Kakashi. Now I gave up on the canon of Naruto, because I don't like it much anymore, and I prefer fanfiction, but that's not the point, I've heard that you copied the rasengan... how? Can the Sharingan copy chakra motions in addition to handseals? If so, how come not every single Uchiha knew the rasengan?_

_Naruto again, so zombies have invaded konoha, and are swarming the streets, you have a choice between a flamethrower, a submachine gun, and a shotgun as well as a chainsaw, an axe, or a lawnmower, make your choice, now what do you do from there? After all, you don't know if anyone's safe..._

_Kyuubi, the seal that keeps you in is the death god's seal, does that make it a form of contract? If it does, does that mean that even though you were unwilling, Naruto and you have both signed it and will pass on to his stomach when you die? That's bloody harsh. Also, it's obvious you can cause Naruto's body to regenerate at insane rates, so you've got partial control over his body right? What sort of impact are you able to make on him, genetically speaking, and given the kind of power you afford him, wouldn't he be able to keep up with you 'when it counts' if you wanted him to?_

_From: Islagatt_

"Well, I would chose Werewolf, since I like to summon Dogs," Kakashi said. "And Dogs are related to the Wolf family. ...At least, I think they are."

"Mage for me!" Sakura said. "I would be able to use healing spells on my friends."

"I would chose the same thing, so I could h-heal Naruto-kun, a-and my friends," Hinata said.

"Vampire for me," Orochimaru said. "Since I'm already pale enough to be considered as one."

"I'd be a Cahalith, because with the Sharingan, it would fit me well as 'The Seer'," Sasuke said.

"Same here," Mikoto replied. "I may not have the Sharingan, but after training with people who did have one for so long, my perception is nearly as good as one."

"I'd be a Rahu (Warrior)! And if I could, I'd evolve into a berserker!" Naruto said.

"I'd try and find a combo of both the Warrior AND Vampire, so I could be better then the Snake-teme, and still be in my element," Anko replied, glaring at Orochimaru, who ignored her.

"Metal Sasuke, Metal Sonic, and Dr. Eggman have NO idea what you're talking about, so we'll ignore then for now," I said. "Naruto, answer your first question!"

"Well, I like the Cup Ramen the best, and Chicken flavor is the best!" Naruto said. "Hinata, your turn."

"The Byakugan allows me to see in a nearly 360 degree field of vision, and is kind of a combo between X-ray and Thermographic vision, which makes it hard to distinguish objects that have the same the same temperature as other objects within the vicinity. And I'd say that the material structure of a person's eyes depends on if they have a chance to obtain the Byakugan. But don't quote me on that, because Neji-nii-san has a better grasp on the concept than I do," Hinata replied. "Orochimaru?"

"Well, I have knowledge that Kushina went on a very important S-ranked mission shortly after the Kyuubi attack, and her husband's death. But besides the fact that she never returned, I don't have much info on if she survived the mission or not," Orochimaru said. "Kakashi, go!"

"Well, according to Wikipedia, it was Minato himself that taught me the technique, though I didn't use it all that often due to it's need of high chakra to control it," Kakashi replied. "Naruto?"

"Hmmm... Well, I'd choose the Axe. Since I'm more of a close range fighter, it would suit me well. Afterwards, I'd try to find survivors, and an antidote," Naruto replied. "Kyuubi?"

**Oh, it's not a contract. It was just something that happened when we were sealed, much to my distaste. **Kyuubi growled. **I've given Naruto a few...useful upgrades since I ended up in his body. And I know that I can give him some of my power to help him...keep up, but I'd rather find a man, or woman, who can keep up with me on their own power. Time for the next letter.**

_Hinata: Aw, I'm sorry. At least you don't let it get to you. AND you don't let get to your singing abilities! Great job, and I have to say I love that song. How's Hanabi as a sister? Is she annoying or do you to get along or what? Since I don't want to break the string of presents I've been giving you, have this bountiful amount of various chocolates (-pulls a lever-) it should fill the room to about your knees. Feel free to sell and share it because there's no way you'll be able to eat all of it. At least not without dying from chocolate poisoning._

_Oreo: HA! It does NOT drive me insane! And you know why? Of course you don't and that's because you ate too much chinese, Steve Vipor. IT'S BECAUSE I ALREADY AM INSANE! BWAHAHAHAHA(ten minutes later) COUGHHACKING-COUGHCOUGH (ten minutes later) ugh, I laughed too much. Anyway I've been insane for over a year at LEAST. Heck, I LIVE in the state of Insanity. I occasionally visit the state of Sleep but nowhere as much as I should. And I am aware the butt licking jab was very funny but thank you anyway._

_Naruto: Sorry I haven't asked you anything for awhile. How do you always manage to draw blood from your thumb when you bite it? I've tried but at best I can only get the part I bite white-ish._

_Eggman: Eh, don't feel to bad about it. Oreo has more of inspriation source (coughMichaelJacksoncough). In Sonic Heroes 2 (I might have the title wrong) you and Sonic's side seem to be fighting the same robots. So whose are they? I thought they were your's at first but if they were you wouldn't be fighting them._

_Kakashi: Yes says me and lots of other people who aren't perverts. I admit I'm a slight pervert but I am nowhere near as bad as you. Personally my favorite character is Ukyo. What's your favorite pairing in Ranma 1/2? And I swear to God, if you say something really perverted... I'll probably laugh._

_Sakura: Has Tsunade taught you how to summon slugs? And if so, what do they really do? I mean, I know the slug boss could like crush people but other then that there doesn't seem to be a lot of uses..._

_Anko: Wow, you didn't get much of role in this chapter did you? Kinda reminds me of Tenten._

_Prince: Yeah, that answers my question. Will anyone dead be showing up? Oreo's supposed to be dead isn't he? I haven't gotten that far in the manga but I know cause of spoilers. I think you could get some pretty good jokes out of Yu-Gi-Oh so do that. Btw, you can use the leathery, leathery whip I gave you to transport some of the chocolate else where. The LLW (leathery, leathery whip) can also be used to turn other things into to chocolate._

_What makes you think I sent that fake review? The giant neon sign behind me saying "Lady Awesome sent the fake the review!" Oh who can trust giant neon signs these days. Honestly, just ask my friends and they'll tell you... On second thought don't ask my friends. I have to admit though whoever sent it has a pretty good sense of humor. And why exactly did you guess me first? Well, this review is more then long enough so I'll just be going now._

_From: Lady Awesome_

"T-Thank you for the praise. Hanabi was a pain a-at first, but ever since Nauto beat Neji, she's been better. A-and thank you for the Chocolate!" Hinata said, searching through it for the Milk kind.

"Humph. Whatever you say, girly. And I was being SRACASTIC before. Kami, I loathe you," Orochimaru hissed. "Naruto, go!"

"I think it might have something to do with Kyuubi. What that something is, I'm not sure..." Naruto replied. "Dr. Scrambled, your turn!"

"That's Dr. EGGMAN!" Eggman roared. "Anyway, the robots belong to my dark twin, Eggman Naga, who hails from the future. Kakashi, your turn!"

"I'd have to say... Ranma/Harem," Kakashi replied. "Now THERE'S someone who DESERVES a harem...unlike a certain blond...Sakura?"

"You forgot about the Acid Slime they have, and the fact that they can split apart into tons of little forms of themselves. But sadly, I haven't learned how to summon them yet," Sakura replied. "Anko-san, it's your turn."

"...Don't remind me," Anko said. "Prince?"

"Yeah, I'll bring people from the dead back, since I did so with Orochimaru. And I thought it might be you who sent the review because of the name of the reviewer," I replied. "Time for the next letter!"

_(Walks slowly into a spotlight in the middle of a dark room, hands behind my back and chin stuck up)_

_Good evening._

_I'm not one to mince words, therefore, my introduction will simply be that I am Thundereaper...and I am BETTER than you._

_(Cracks a smile)_

_Or rather, that's what I would say, if I was an arrogant son of a . I suppose I'm letting my psuedo-fame get to my head. My apologies._

_On with the questions._

_Firstly, to Sakura. What did it feel like to be in the presence of a four-tailed Naruto? How much did you fear him when he almost chopped your arm off?_

_To Kyuubi. You're trapped within Naruto. He controls you. You are his slave. You are being punished for your transgressions. You should be kowtowing to him, begging him not to make you hurt._

_Or maybe you want to be?_

_To Hinata. I have but one thing to say. You know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu? Imagine yourself in leather and ropes, with three or five Naruto's standing above you. Each of them, of course, fully FUNCTIONAL...if you know what I mean. Don't wait any longer. Take him now, before Sakura or any of the other girls realize what they're missing._

_Anko. See above. You'd be a good teacher for Hinata in that arena. Naruto could also use some teaching. By the way, because of your own hardships, do you feel any sort of kinship with Naruto?_

_Orochimaru. After you lost your arms, was it hard to fap? How did you manage it? Your tounge? Kage Bunshin? Kabuto? Also...I consider myself slightly more evil than you. You're just a deranged psycho who's waiting for your parents to be ressurected...I take my .22 and ping rabbits and squirrels for shits and giggles. Cute, furry, rabbits and squirrels._

_Sasuke. Do you think, that if you and Naruto had just sat down at the beginning, and just hammered things out, that things would have gone differently? Like, if he had told you about Kyuubi, and how hard his life was...and if you had opened up about the massacre? If you two had just gotten over yourselves and learned, at least for a while, to actually have a good friend? Also...if Naruto actually died to save you, or for you to gain the Mangekyou, how would you feel?_

_Also, Sasuke...I think we would all appriciate it if you lent the Soul Caliber and Soul Edge to Naruto for a bit so he can resurrect his own parents, now that we know who they are. You had your parents growing up at least, he didn't. If you have a bone in your body that isn't cold and uncaring, you'd help him out._

_Mikoto...you're a cool chick. I'm glad you're alive. I also hear Kakashi is single._

_Metal Sasuke...if you could do me a favor? Burn Kakashi's Icha Icha books. It's for the greater good._

_Kakashi. Where's Rin?_

_Now, finally...Naruto._

_Firstly, if I ever deign to make a Yaoi fic (When hell freezes over), you can be sure that you're on top. Also...embrace your more feral side. Put Kyuubi in her place._

_Lose the orange. Start learning more jutsu. Think before you talk. GIVE UP ON SAKURA. Hinata is right there man, among others. Your life would be so much happier._

_Finally, I have a gift for you._

_Hands Naruto a box_

_Inside that box, is a .50 Caliber Action Express Chambered Chrome Plated Seven Shot Desert Eagle Pistol, along with five clips of hollow point ammunition and diagrams on how to make more._

_Put the clip in the bottom of the gun, turn the switch to off of red, and then point at something you want dead. The trigger is the curved thing on the bottom. Pull that. Whatever or whoever you want dead, will be._

_You can let Sasuke use it if you want. Itachi wouldn't stand a chance. Bullets move faster than Hiraishin._

_By the way, your father is the Yondaime, Namikaze Minato. Your mother is Uzumaki Kushina. Just thought you should know._

_Prince? Good on you. This fic isn't half bad, hombre :)._

_Adieu_

_From: Thundereaper_

"YAY! One of my favorite authours (and one of the best, to me at least) reviewed my story! This story is on it's way to greatness with each chapter!" I cheered, very happy. "Okay, Sakura, answer your question!"

"Well... to be honest, I was scared. VERY scared. ...But after I thought about it, I began to feel afraid for Naruto, since he has to deal with power like that EVERY DAY, without going insane," Sakura replied. "Kyuubi, go!"

**Feh. As if I'd let some little brat control ME. Some brat who's AFARID of my power. Unless the little squirt grows a backbone, I will NEVER bow to his will. **Kyuubi scoffed. **Hinata?**

Hinata took a good look at the letter... then her eyes began to glaze over as she let herself imagine that taking place. Then she slowly turned towards Naruto, eyes still glazed over, and a little drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

"...Why are you looking at me like that...?" Naruto gulped.

What Hinata did shocked the hell out of everyone, even Anko.

She tackled Naruto to the ground, and passionately locked lips with him.

Everyone: O.O

"H-Hinata! W-What's gotten into you?-!" Naruto said after the lip lock was done, blushing madly.

Hinata breathed heavliy above him, face flushed with excitement, and desire. "Naruto-kun. I have a confession to make. The truth is that... I love you. I've always loved you," Hinata replied, seeing the shock on Naruto's face.

"Y-You have...?" Naruto said in shock.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I have. Ever since I first met you. You, who was ridiculed by the entire village. You, who was known as the dead-last of the school. And you... who never let that get to him, and eventually became one of the most powerful Shinobi in the Village. At first, I wanted to be just like you, so I could deal with my own problems. But soon, my idolizem transformed into a firm love for you the more I saw you. And now..." Hinata bent down, and gave Naruto a peck on the lips. "I want to show you just how much I love you..."

"But...infront of everyone...?" Naruto said, getting the idea quickly.

"...I don't care. I WANT them to see my love for you, Naru-chan... and if it'll make you happy, Anko-san can join us if she wants..." Hinata whispered in Naruto's ear, beginning to unzip his Orange and Black Jacket.

Naruto noticed all of the others staring at the scene with wide eyes, including me. "Prince! Don't just stand there! DO SOMETHING!" Naruto pleaded.

"Sure, Naruto!" I said, snapping my fingers. And all of a sudden, a small room formed around Naruto and Hinata, complete with a bed that could easily fit many people. "Have fun, Naruto-sama!"

_"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"_ Naruto shouted, amongst the sounds of kissing and unzipping.

"Hmmm... you're right. They could use a teacher!" Anko said with a sexy grin on her face. "And I have to admit, I can kind of relate to Naruto because of our pasts. And since chibi said it was okay, I should go fo it..."

Anko walked through the door into the room, locking it behind her. _"It's lesson time!"_ She said with a sexy laugh.

_"AHHHH-mph!!"_ Naruto screamed, only to get his mouth sealed by Hinata's, as they engaged in the classic game, 'Hide the Tounge'.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...What the HELL have we just witnessed?" Sakura said, shocked beyond belief.

"I have no idea. But I can tell you one thing. I'll never look at Hinata the same way again," Kakashi whisled, for once not looking at his book. "Anyway, we should just get back to the questions. Orochimaru?"

"...What?" Orochimaru shook his head, having been just as shocked as the others. "Oh...the question...right...well, anyway, I had Kabuto do all the important stuff, including that. And you aren't TRUE evil untill you've slept with over 30 young boys and girls like I have. Sasuke, your tur-"

_"Ahhh! Oh, Kami! AHHHH!"_ Naruto's voice moaned out through the room's walls.

_"Mmmm... Naruto-kun tastes good, doesn't he, Chibi-chan?"_ Anko's voice said.

_"I'll say..." _Hinata's voice said dreamily.

"...My Kami..." Orochimaru said, eyes wide. "Um...Sasuke, it's your turn..."

"R-right..." Sasuke said, blushing. "Anyway, I think that if things had gone differently, then maybe, just MAYBE...Naruto and I could have been better friends. Maybe even brothers... And now, I think that I'd feel pretty bad about myself of Naruto died on my behalf. And I would give Naruto the swords, but he's...(ahem)...a little BUSY right now..."

"Who's busy?" Naruto's voice came from behind Sasuke.

"AGGGHHH!" Sasuke shouted, jumping a few feet before whilring around to face Naruto. "But... I thought you were... 'Getting busy' with Hinata and Anko..."

"Oh, I am. I'm just a clone that Naruto made at the last minute," the Kage Bunshin said. "I'll use those swords now, if you don't mind..." Clone Naruto took the two swords from Sasuke, raising them high above the air.

"Souledge, hear my cry! I wish for you to bring both my Mother and Father back to life!" C. Naruto declared.

Like last time, bright light englufed the sword and shot out to the celling of the room, creating a seal of some sort. And out popped the 4th Hokage Minato, and a beautiful woman with long red hair, curves in all the right places, and deep blue eyes. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki.

"...Huh...?" Minato went, looking around the room. "Where are we...?"

"I...I don't know, my love..." Kushina replied, doing the same. Then she spotted Kakashi. "Ka...Kakashi-kun?"

Kakashi's eye was wide, not believing that his sensei and sensei's wife were right here before him. "M-Minato-sensei... K-Kushina-san... it's... it's really you..."

"...Kakashi?" Minato said, eyes wide. "Is that really you? Where are we...?"

"...Mom...Dad..." A voice said from behind them.

The two turned around to see a very familer face. "N...Naruto-kun...? Is...is that you...?" Kushina went, staring at C. Naruto, who looked so much like Minato that it wasn't even funny.

"S-Son...?" Minato went, eyes wide.

"Mom...Dad...YOU'RE BACK!-!-!" C. Naruto shouted, rushing towards the startled parents, and trapping them in a huge hug crying very much like Sasuke did before.

Much like with Mikoto, the second C. Naruto hugged them, they hugged him back, stroking his hair in a gentle manner. "Naruto!" Kushina said fondly, crying like C. Naruto was.

Minato was close to doing that himself. "How... how did we get brought back to..."

"I'll tell you later, Dad," C. Naruto said, pulling back and giving his parents his copyrighted fox-grin. "Right now, we have a lot of questions to answer. I'll explain that later too."

"...Okay. I believe you. But just one thing. Could you tell us where the real Naruto is?" Minato said, knowing that this Naruto was a clone.

_"Damn, you've got_ _SOME tits here, Chibi-chan. So big and so tasty..." _Anko's voice moaned through the walls.

_"She's right, Hinata-chan. You taste very good..." _Naruto's voice sounded through the walls.

_"Ahhh... yes...suck on my breasts...lick them...kiss them...please..." _Hinata moaned in pleasure.

"What the... was that...NARUTO-KUN'S voice...?" Kushina said, eyes wide.

"...And...ANKO-SAN'S voice...?" Minato said, mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"...Let's just say that Naruto is...having some fun. If you know what I mean," C. Naruto said, winking at both of the stunned parents. "Anyway, it's your turn, Mikoto-san!"

"Huh? Mikoto-chan's alive as well?" Kushina said, turning to see the raven-haired beauty.

"Shina-nee-chan!" Mikoto called Kushina by her nick-name, giving her long time friend a big hug. "It's great to see you alive again!"

"It's great to BE alive again, Koto-chan," Kushina replied, returning the hug. "I believe that you have a comment to answer?"

"Of course," Mikoto replied, relasing the hug. "Thank you for the praise." She bowed. "And Kakashi-kun is single? ...Hmmm..."

"Mother...PLEASE tell me you're not even CONSIDERING dating this perv," Sasuke said, staring at his mom.

"Well, didn't he teach you most of what you know, including the Chidori?" Mikoto replied. "I don't think he would mind... and with the exception of your father, I've always had a thing for younger men..." She fixed Kakashi with a seductive leer, casuing Kakashi to nearly drop his book and blush.

"...Oh, Kami..." Sasuke said, eyes wide. "...Pervert, it's your turn..."

"Well..." Kakashi began, still startled from the look he got from Mikoto. "I'm... not really sure where she is...I'll have to go looking for her some time... M. Sasuke...?"

"**I'll do it! ...Later," **Metal Sasuke replied. **"C. Naruto?"**

"Thanks for the advice! ...And the Yaoi favor...I've been portrayed as the Uke for FAR too long now! ...And I think it's safe to say that Naruto has given up on Sakura...if those noises are anything to go by. And you're right! I SHOULD put that fox bitch in her place!" C. Naruto said.

**Feh. As if you could EVE-**

"Shut it, you!" C. Naruto said, cutting off Kyuubi. "I've had to deal with your CRAP for FAR too long! 'Use my power, Brat.' 'Give in to the darkness, Brat.' 'Kill everyone close to you, Brat!' Well you know what? SCREW YOU, AND SCREW YOUR POWER! And as for that little thing about me not being able to keep up with you 'when it counts', I'm not using your power right now, and Hinata and Anko sure aren't complaining! In fact..." C. Naruto gave a wicked grin here. "I bet I could handle YOU as well!"

**HA! You wish, you cheeky little brat! **Kyuubi snickered.

"What's the matter, Kyuubi? Afraid that a HUMAN will be too much for you?" C. Naruto said with a smirk.

**...Okay, fine! I REALLY doubt that you can back that up, but you're on!** Kyuubi said, teleporting into the room.

_"What the...what are YOU doing here, Kyuubi?-!" _Naruto's voice said.

**_I'm here to prove that without my power, you can't handle me where it really counts. I hope you're ready, brat... _**Kyuubi's voice said, followed by the sound of a Kimono being removed.

_"Well you know what they say! The more the merrier!" _Anko's voice said eagerly.

"Oh, and thanks for the Gun!" C. Naruto said. "Next letter, finally!"

_heheh, -blushes modestly- thanks for the praise. -bows-_

_Prince: Do you have a regular schedule or are the updates random? Just curious..._

_Orochimaru: While you were in the akatsuki did you and Deidara and Itachi ever have makeover parties? AND do/did you have a crush on Jiraiya?_

_Naruto: If you HAD to go on a date with (make-outs included) a guy, who would it be?_

_I liked the song! I was surprised to see Hinata breaking out the beats, but props girl!! you rock!_

_Oh, and I hate to be a prude and double review, but WHY OH WHY HAVE YOU MADE KYUUBI A GIRL?!!? You compromise his sexiness!! This makes me so sad..._

_From: Lucifel_

"You're welcome! You deserve it! And I don't really have a schedule for this yet, but I try my best to update at least once every 2 weeks," I replied. "Orochimaru, your turn!"

"Yes, we did. Itachi was so HOT with his hair in that...I mean, NO. I've NEVER done stuff like that. And I NEVER liked that sexy fool Jiraiya," Orochimaru replied. "C. Naruto, Go!"

"If I HAD to, it would be Sasuke, since I know him well," C. Naruto replied.

"And sorry for turning Kyuubi into a girl, but I wanted him to stand out from other Ask fics," I replied, bowing. "Hinata can't talk right now, seeing as how she's...getting busy right now. Next letter."

_I have some questions for the crew.  
Sasuke: Have you ever noticed that the two most popular pairings with you in them is Sasunaru and Sasusaku?  
Sakura: There are fanfics with you paired up with Ino, what do you think of that?  
Orochimaru: I like you paired with Jiraiya. Otherwise, you scare me!  
Kakashi: Is icha-icha paradise good?  
Hinata: If you couldn't have naruto, who would you like. I'm sorry Hinata, but I kinda like you with Sakura.  
Naruto: Is your chasing of Sasuke to bring him back a friendship thing, or is there a deeper meaning?  
I am a yaoi-yuri crazed fangirl, but I'm willing to accept other pairs._

_From: Shadow_

"I can understand Sakura, but NARUTO?-!" Sasuke said. "...It's because of that little kiss we had in the classroom, isn't it? ...Sakura, your turn..."

"EWWW!-!-! I will NEVER be paired with that PIG!" Sakura said, making a face. "Oreo, your turn!"

"...Why do people seem to like me paired with that pervert?" Orochimaru said, sweat dropping. "Kakashi, go!"

"Yes, it's the BEST," Kakashi replied. "Hinata?"

_"Oh my KAMI! AHHHHH! I d-didn't know t-that you could use s-snakes like t-THAT!" _Hinata moaned through the wall.

_"Oh, you've seen NOTHING yet, Chibi-chan..." _Anko purred through the wall.

"...Well, Hinata's a bit too busy to answer questions at the moment," I said. "C. Naruto?"

"...Lucky bastard..." C. Naruto growled, referring to the real Naruto. "Anyway, it's friendship meaning ONLY. Time for the next letter."

_Yo ! Long time no see ! I just came back from my holidays ! It's nice Oro-kun finally revealed the truth ! I don't really have anything against you, after all... I do think you're right in your way of seeing that the best ninja are those who can do the jutsu the most appropriate to deal accordingly with any situation so I can see why you want the Sharingan... (by the way, I can see why you wanted to take over Itachi's body but I don't really understand why you didn't prefer Hidan's body ... though you're kinda dead already...)  
About that anyway, I think the Sharingan is a power that only attracts hatred and trouble, just see how bad the people who got jealous of it turned out : Oro-kun, Deidara...  
By the way, it's just a feeling but I think the Uchiha were somehow responsible for the Kyuubi attack... Just shows how much trouble excessive power brings..._

_Now about Kakashi, there are a lot of things I blame you for... even though the weakness of Sakura before Shippuden is mostly due to her own stupidity it's also you fault she remained that way for so long, aside from the tree climbing what did you teach her aniway ? Most of the Bashers blame you for not training Naruto correctly but also bash Sakura forgetting she was also neglected by you... The major point I blame you for is the Kage Bunshin business... Seriously, if you knew it could be used for training that way just why did you wait all this time to tell him ? (Let's not mention how stupid Naruto is for not realising it himself, but I kinda resigned myself to his sheer idiocy...) The other point is about all that stuff about calling Sasuke a genius when all he does is use the Sharingan... Since when cheaters are geniuses ? I don't deny the Sharingan is a great tool for a ninja but I don't think it has anything to do with the worth of the ninja himself..._

_Now, Naruto could you please tell me how you feel to just have your personality based on SonGoku from DBZ ? I know he's stupid and has a good heart, but he compensates for it with sheer power while a ninja has to rely on his skills, I don't think just because you got an ultimate jutsu you're that good a ninja... And let's not mention the fact that every time you use it it you prove how stupid you are... seriously, you're so stupid you can't concentrate on multiple things at once ?! I guess Kage Bunshin really compensated for your stupidity..._

_Personally I like the way it goes with Sasuke, some ironically say the story should be renamed Sasuke because he has as much role than Naruto but don't you think it looks much better with him as a hero despite the fact he still seems to have a stick up his ? I think you really should leave him do whatever he wants, I don't think you're that much of a friend if you want to bring him back to Konoha against his will, you don't have the excuse it's for his own good anymore... And I'm curious to know what you learnt during your time with Ero-Sennin, because it looks pretty much nothing if he didn't even teach you about elemental affinities..._

_Sorry to tell you this Sakura, but Shippuden really makes me think you're falling for Naruto, blame the Kami who's writing your fates for being so cliché..._

_I'm finished for the moment, but I really hope Jiraya and Tsunade will come soon because I want to bash them for keeping the secret about the identities of Naruto's parents for so long, how do you feel about being left in the dark by people you trust, Naruto ? Well, that was long, have fun answering and see ya later!_

_From: Razei Tepes_

"FINALLY! SOMEONE understands that I want Sasuke's body for the Sharingan, not just the body!" Orochimaru shouted. "Anyway, I know that the Sharingan has the tendecy to drive some of it's weaker holders to...madness. After all, Kyuubi was the one who gave it to a rouge Hyuuga in the first place. So some of the blame should go to her for giving them that power in the first place. And Hidan was too powerful for me, so I couldn't take his body. Kakashi, go!"

"...I have to admit that I wasn't using my head for the most part. I, like you said, should have tried to train all of my students equally, and NOT just stick to Sasuke, just because I think that he was 'Just like me'. Trust me, I've learned my lesson the HARD way for all of my life. And this way was no different. I have a lot to answer for, and a lot to answer to. But trust me, I have learned from my mistakes, and am becoming a better person because of it," Kakashi said. "C. Naruto, your turn."

"...I realize that the way I battle could be considered...'Stupid' by some people. Many people before you have always told me of that fact. But I AM getting better. I'm going to learn more jutsu, ditch the Orange, THINK before I do or say anything, and rebuild myself from the foot up. A new and improved Naruto shall rise, and I'll make sure you change your thoughts about me by the time I'm done. And as for the whole Sasuke thing, who better to capture him than me? You know that when Danzo put Sai into my group, he ordered him to KILL Sasuke when he got the chance, even though Sai changed his mind at the last minute. With people like that within our Village, they'd rather KILL Sasuke than reinstate him. I'm just saying that, if Sasuke were to be brought back by someone, who would you rather have do the task? Me, or that Warhawk Danzo? And trust me, if the manga has ANY honor, you'll see the full extent of my training soon enough. Hell, I was able to, with help from Kakashi, hold off Kisame and ITACHI for crying out loud. If THAT'S not proof that my training paid off, then NOTHING is," C. Naruto replied, eyes narrowed. "Sakura-nee-chan?"

"Yeah...it does look that way, doesn't it? But make no mistake, my heart belongs to ONLY Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied, closing her eyes and nodding her head.

"Well... I feel sorry for Tsunade and Jiraiya when they show up..." I said, looking at the last part of the letter. "Next letter, please."

_Naruto: Your welcome, erm...also watch this video!_

_Sakura: I now know why You get tired of answering that question...I turned my hair blue a couple days ago for the ACen because I'm going as someone in the Akatsuki, and when I went grocery shopping with my friends everyone kept asking me if that was my REAL hair color... how can you not punch the wall a million times in stress of it!?!?!?..._

_Kakashi: ...I have to say that for 50 his grammar sucks, Dude I read my first Hentai fic when I was 9 and made my first one at 10 right before I got into Yaoi... ; (shows you how corrupted I am o.o; )_

_Or(al)ochimaru: How long have you been after children? Don't lie cause we all know your a pedo ..._

_Mikoto: Were you and Sasuke close when he was young? I mean family-wise...(not the other way around -ew-)_

_From: Nekimo-chan_

"No problem! But I can't watch the video. Could you tell me the name?" C. Naruto asked. "Sakura-nee-chan! Your turn!"

"You get used to it after a couple of times," Sakura replied. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmmmm. Not bad." Kakashi gave Nekimo a thumbs-up. "Orochimaru?"

"Ever since I was 25," Orochimaru replied. "Mikoto?"

"Yes, we were VERY close. Otherwise, he wouldn't have reacted so strongly to my death," Mikoto replied. "Next letter."

_Yo! its me again._

_First question is for Prince this time... When do you plan on updating 'There's Fanfiction about us'/Throws backpack full of hundreds/_

_Anko next... Orochimaru has admitted he is a bi-pedophile, and you seem to hate him quite a bit... did he do something to you when you were younger? I think I have enough leverage, but you never know... oh, and here's the Masamune. dont draw it if you dont intend to bathe it in blood, it gets angry. /Hands masamune/_

_Naruto now- do you like axes? it just seems you'd be the type to prefer something that is more brutally damaging. /throws matching set of war axes/ Oh, and here's a minion gate. I give you permission to use thirty of mine, whatever types you prefer. /forms minion gate out of ambient energy/_

_Sasuke- could you try to be less emo now that your mother is back?_

_Sakura- fair enough. How would you go about killing the person who had you raised from the dead to use as a puppet if you could not kill him yourself? There is no reason for this question, just idle curiosity. /looks around shifty eyed/_

_Kakashi- how do you feel about how you are portrayed in Overlord?_

_Mikoto- You're an Overlord? how did that come about? Please, explain in detail._

_Orochimaru- Blood. I want lots of it... the rich vigor of life leeching down my throat, making me feel as if I was still ali- sorry, got carryed into a rant. One human sacrifice a month sent to the location disclosed on this paper, or your 'little secret' will be revealed to the entire world /hands Orochimaru a small sheet of paper/. oh, and dispose of the lifeless husks somewhere secure._

_Kyuubi- I have heard you refered to as the King of the foxes somewhere. though you would obviously be a Queen of the foxes, this has brought up several interesting lines of thought. are you or are you not an overlord yourself, and if you are would Naruto be the heir to your makai? Cause he is your container and all._

_M-Sasuke- would it be possible for you to cause explosions of shrapnell with controlled bursts of whatever that energy you use is? and if you can could you controll them with electromagnetic waves?_

_And for everyone- what is your opinion of Overlord?_

_From: Vindincus_

"I think that I'll update it after I update 'The New Vanda Crystal Lord'. And thanks for the money!" I said, taking it. "Anko?"

_"Mmmmm...Nice use of those tails, Kyu-chan..." _Anko moaned through the wall of the room they were in.

**_Being a demon lord has it's advantages..._** Kyuubi purred through the wall.

"...I don't think she'll be able to answer for now. But I'll give her the sword when she's done!" I said, taking the sword. "C. Naruto?"

"Thanks! My real half will LOVE these gifts!" C. Naruto said, taking the two axes, and eyeing the minion gate. "Sasuke?"

"Hn. I'm nowhere NEAR as emo as before. But I guess a little of me will ALWAYS be emo until Itachi is brought to justice," Sasuke replied. "Sakura, your turn."

"Well, if my master had another minion that was as powerful as him, I would seduce that person into killing that master, hoping that they would kill each other," Sakura replied. "Mikoto-san?"

"Well, it all started after the massacare. When I awoke, I found myself in this strange place. And before I knew it, I met this powerful little kid named Laharal. He challenged me to a fight in order to turn me into his minion. I accepted, and lost. But Laharal was so impressed with my skills, that he trained me to become his right-hand lady. One day, I saved Laharal from a terrible fate, and he was so grateful that he granted me freedom. Afterwards, I traveled across hell, taking challenges left and right, and I eventually defeated an Overloard by the name of Mickey. Which is how I got the title of Overlord myself," Mikoto said. "Orochimaru?"

"...Fine, you've got a deal. Will you accept any other type of blood, or just human?" Orochimaru said. "Kyuubi?"

**_Mmmmm...ahhhhh...You're not bad, brat..._** Kyuubi moaned through the wall.

_"Humph, told ya not to underestimate me, fox-bitch... Ahhhhh..." _Naruto moaned from the wall.

"...We'll just skip her for now..." I said. "Metal Sasuke, answer this question!"

**"Hmmm...Never thought of that before," **Metal Sasuke admitted. **"I'll have to try that later."**

"It's okay. A pretty good read..." Everybody, who wasn't...busy, said. "Next letter!"

_Nice Story dude, not really a story(No Offense meant), but whatever._

_Naruto: Why orange? Gives him a jacket like the one he has in Shippuden, except instead of orange, it's red  
Hinata: What's with the jacket? Throws her some jeans and a tank top  
Sasuke: Ever heard of Prozac? tosses him a bottle of Prozac  
Kakashi: Who or what got you hooked on Icha Icha? Hands him "Icha Icha Insanity", the newest in the series  
Orochimaru: Have you ever had a successful experiment or plan? Gives a big scroll of paper for blueprints  
Sakura: Will you ever notice another guy other than Sasuke as a potential Boyfriend? Gives her a book entitled "Dating for dummies"  
Anko: Why the sadism? Throws her an extra large bottle of Prozac  
_

_Metal Sasuke: Do you have an equivilant to the Sharingan? And I pray to God that it's not "Metal Sharingan" Or something..._

_From: Bunbunkachick_

"Thanks!" I said. "C. Naruto?"

"Thank you! This should do with my new look!" C. Naruto said, putting on the jacket. "Hinata-chan?"

_"Uhhh...Hinata...Anko...Kyuubi...you're all so tight...Mmmmm..." _Naruto moaned through the wall.

_"Ahhh...Yes, Naruto-sama...harder...FASTER...AHHHHH!-!" _Anko, Hinata, AND Kyuubi moaned through the wall.

"...Okay, it's obvious that Hinata, Anko, and Kyuubi won't be able to answer questions for the rest of this chapter, so we'll have to skip them for now," I said. "Sasuke, go!"

"...Now that my mom is back, I don't need this," Sasuke said, tossing the bottle away. "But thanks anyway. Kakashi?"

"Jiraiya got me hooked on it. And thanks for the new one!" Kakashi replied, taking the book and reading it. "Orochimaru?"

"I managed to kill that old fool Saurtobi, even if I lost my arm usage. But I still consider it a sucess, so yes," Orochimaru replied, putting the blueplans somewhere safe. "Sakura?"

"Well, it used to be Naruto...but it's obvious that he's out of reach now..." Sakura admitted, taking the book. "Anko's busy, so M. Sasuke?"

**"I don't really have anything like the Sharingan right now, but that might change later," **M. Sasuke said. **"Commence with the next letter."**

_Begin Transmission._

_Some random guys poof in and set up a large t.v. screen of sorts then they poof out of the room. The t.v. suddenly turns on and we see me, some of my mongooses, Jiraiya, and all the Akatsuki members sitting in chairs at a round table._

_"Alright you guys, so it's agreed, we shall make a temporary alliance and attack Orochimaru-teme's base at dawn, considering that Anko arrives on time and Tsunade delivers the goods."_

_Finally notices the screen, "Alright, it's question time!" "Everybody out!" Somehow manages to push the demon mongooses and S-ranked ninja's out the door._

_Kakashi, I dare you to take off all and any masks, scarfs, and bandana's you're wearing while not activating any henges or genjutsu's, no smoke bombs either. You shall comply or face off against the 'Fluffly Army of Doom', notice the HUGE army of mogooses with guns standing right behind you. Oh, and what was your first impression of Pakun when you met him, and how exactly did you and Gai start your little rivalry with each other?_

_Anko, how does your coat stay in the exact perfect position at all times, and have you ever noticed that your hair looks exactly like Shikamaru's, only purple? And I dare you to tounge kiss Kakashi. Do it! Or face the 'Fluffly Army of Doom'! While were on the subject, do you think my mongooeses are cute?_

_So Sasuke, what do you think of the boxers I gave you? (Snickers) But I don't think your gay if that's what your thinking._

_Hey Mikoto, did you know that Sasu-chan being paired up with Naru-chan is apparently the most popular pairing in the Naruto section of anime? I'm dead serious, last time I checked there was almost 400# pages of the stuff!_

_Sakura, I just felt the need to ask this, but how did it feel when you and Ino stopped being friends and started being rivals?_

_Okay Naruto, so what was your first impression of finding out that Kyuubi was a girl, and if you were given the choice, would you make Hinata and Kyuubi your wives and please them in every way possible? (hint hint, wink wink)_

_Kyuubi, have you ever had a boyfriend?_

_Hinata, have you ever ended up in any perverted situations with Naruto, and if so, accidental or Non-accidental?_

_Orochimaru! You can't fool me! The curse seal mark is actually a love bite, isn't it! And I was just giving the reasons why poeple might think your a pedophile, I wasn't saying you were one you idiot. Even though you admitted it was true._

_And today I bring The Log and Garra of the Funk from 'Naruto Abridged' to challenge Sasuke and Prince. I also made a robot for you guys, say hello to Metal Prince everyone! As for my vote it goes toward building another robot._

_Starting today I'm now ending my reviews by pulling the random fortune teller lever. (Pulls lever.) According to this machine, it says that a berlaff sack full of baking soda well fall on Orochimaru's head and break open in the process, then he well slip on a banana peel and fall on his back, than when he get's back up, his foot well land on a random bar of soap and well slid across the room like a figure skater, then he well fly up into the air by means of a random bikers ramp, in mid-flight you well hit a floating anti-snake pie, this well cause you to do a back flip, making you land on your stomach, then, just as your about to get up, the F.A.D. well show up and well beat you up with golf clubs, shoot both knee and elbow caps with pistols, and then set you on fire by means of a flamethrower. That is all it says._

_From: Sniper_

"Oh...you really have it out for Oreo, don't you?" I said. "Speaking of which, where did he go?"

"You'll find out at the end of the letter, Prince," Dr. Eggman replied. "Kakashi, go!"

"...I'll take off everything on my face next chapter. Pakun kind of reminded me of my dad when I first met him, and it's been so long since Gai became my rival, that I forgot," Kakashi replied. "Anko's a bit... busy at the moment, so we'll skip to Sasuke."

"Well, as long as they were a joke. I'll give this to Itachi as a present when he shows up..." Sasuke smirked evilly. "Mother?"

"Hmmm. Well, I'll support Sasuke with whoever he wants to go together with, but I'd say that I prefer Sakura," Mikoto said. "Sakura-chan?"

"Well, it hurt at first...but we became somewhat friends again after our match in the Chunnin Exams," Sakura replied. "C. Naruto?"

"...I think you know the answer to that now..." C. Naruto said, a sly grin on his face. "Kyuubi and Hinata are too busy, and Orochimaru has vanished, so let's bring in the guests!"

All of a sudden, Garra of the Funk and the Log from Naruto Abridged entered the room.

"Gasp! The Log! We meet again..." Sasuke growled, glaring death at the log.

"So, at last we meet, Garra of the Funk!" I said, staring a hole through Funk Garra's eyes. "And my...robot clone..." I said, sweat dropping.

"I want to know... is the funk with you?" Funk Garra said not taking his eyes off of mine for a second.

"Why don't we find out next chapter, Funky?" I replied. "Next letter!"

_to kyuubi I have photographic evidince of you and the fourth hokage doing thing's from Icha Icha gonna tell me why_

_to naruto do you like ozzy if so what's your fav song I'd think it's crazy train and here's some fox glove's put chakra in them and they grow claw's and here are some naked hinata picture's_

_to sasuke have you ever tried to get your hair back to normal  
and here are some naked sakura picture's have fun_

_to kakashi would you've adopted naruto if you new your sensai was his father here's a new edition of Icha Icha_

_to orochimaru is anko your daughter if so how's her mother also I think your the coolest villian to bad sasuke killed you in the manga_

_to metal sasuke do you have a radio in you if so what channal's do you have on it_

_to anko why are your eye's white are you related to hinata and here have some sake_

_kakashi who do you like better kurenai,anko or shizune also do you know the begining of your name sound's like another name for crap_

_Dragon Templar_

"Kyuubi's busy at the moment, so let's move on to C. Naruto," I said.

"Sorry, never heard of Ozzy. But thanks for the gloves. And I don't think I'll need pictures anymore..." C. Naruto replied. "Sasuke?"

"Right now, I have my hair in Itachi's style, so no one will comment on my chicken's head. I did that in the 3rd chapter. ...And thanks for the pics," Sasuke said, hiding them before Sakura could notice them. "Pervert?"

"Yes, if I knew that, I would have. But I should have done it in the first place..." Kakashi said. "Thanks for the book! ...And for reminding me the first part of my name means that. I was trying to forget that... Orochimaru vanished, so we'll move on to Metal Sasuke."

**"Nope, I don't have a radio built into me," **Metal Sasuke replied. **"Time for the final letter of this chapter."**

_Sasuke: While I respect your whole caring about your mom getting killed, I must say, THATS NO REASON FOR GOING EVIL! But since I, like Itachi, have the Mangekyo Sharingan, I can torture you with the Tsukuyomi. Uses Tsukuyomi on Sasuke and sends him to a world where his fangirls attack him.  
Naruto: Congrats on having such a famous father. How does it feel to know your the son of greatness?  
Hinata: Nice song! Oh and do you have any idea how I can get the Byakugan? I already got the Sharingan, but I can use the Byakugan for some plans of mine.  
Sakura: Would you ever change yourself to look like Orochimaru if it got Sasuke to love you?  
Prince: Before I vote, I have to ask, are there gonna be some of the duel disk from GX? If so, I pick duel disks, if not, I vote robots.  
Mikoto: Hey, did you know Naruto is an orphan? And since he's helped your son so much, what do you think about adopting him into your clan? Smiles evilly.  
Kakashi: Okay, if Naruto and Sasuke were to have the exact same amount of chakra, the exact same jutsus, and no bloodline traits or Kyuubi chakra, who do you think would win if they both went all out? And seriously think about it, don't just say Sasuke.  
Kyuubi: Same question as Kakashi.  
Metal Sasuke: If you had the Sharingan, would you have to kill a metal Naruto to get the Mangekyo Sharingan? Or would you just need some upgrades?  
Eggman: If you made robot versions of the first four Hokages, and Orochimaru brought back the real ones, who do you think would win? The Real ones, or the robot ones?  
Orochimaru: Same as Eggman.  
Everyone: What do you think of Jaden Yuki?_

_From: Nic_

"Arrggghhhh!" Sasuke shouted, being carried away by his fangirls in the genjutsu.

"Thanks. It feels GREAT!" C. Naruto said. "Hinata-chan's still busy, so we'll move on to Sakura-nee-chan."

"...Okay, that is where I would draw the line," Sakura admitted. "Prince?"

"If you're talking about those Duel Vests that the teachers wear, than yes," I replied. "Mikoto?"

"I would, but since Minato and Kushina are alive, that won't be needed," Mikoto replied. "Kakashi-kun?"

"I'd say it would be a draw. Sasuke has more skill, but Naruto has more stamina," Kakashi replied. "Kyuubi can't answer, but I'd say she'd say Naruto. Metal Sasuke?"

**"I think I would just need some upgrades**." Metal Sasuke said. **"Dr. Eggman?"**

"My robots would win! And since Orochimaru vanished, he can't say otherwise!" Eggman chuckled.

"All the people say that they like him a little better than Yugi, because his skill was always his own. Even though Yugi proved himself by beating Yami in the final episode, Jaden has ALWAYS been good, without anyone's help," I said.

"Anyway, that all for this chapter! Anko, Kyuubi, Hinata, and the REAL Naruto should be finished by the next one... hopefully. So far we've got 2 votes for Robots, and 3 for Duel-Disks. I'll declare the results next chapter. And now you can ask Minato, Kushina, Metal Prince, and Funk Gaara (not to be confused with the real Gaara) questions as well! And now, you can vote if you want me to make a Lemon story based on the sounds we heard from Kyuubi, Hinata, Anko, and Naruto! Catch you next continue!


	8. Sasuke Snaps! And MORE Singing!

Yep, it's another Ask Naru-Crew fic!

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

Heh. I got a lot of people saying yes to the sequel, and HELL YES to the Lemon story. That makes me glad. Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Naruto, Hinata, Anko and Kyuubi came out of the room (at last), clothes wrinkled, faces blushing (in Naruto and Hinata's case), and faces smirking (in Anko and Kyuubi's case). 

"...Have fun in there, son?" Minato said, giving Naruto a little wink, which made the blond blush even more.

"You bet your ass we did!" Anko declared, wrapping her arms around Kyuubi, her right hand caressing her left breast.

"I didn't know you were such a...BEAST when it came to bed play, Naru-chan..." Hinata said, still blushing madly, but giving Naruto a seductive look, eyes half-lidded.

**I have to admit, brat. There are times when I HATE that I was wrong. ...But this ain't one of them. We'll have to go another round sometime... **Kyuubi said, giving Naruto a sexy smirk and wink.

Naruto, thinking that two can play at this game, gave off his own sexy gaze at his little harem and said, "I'll be waiting, ladies..."

"If you four are finished, Funk Gaara and Prince are about to get it on!" Sakura proclaimed.

Everyone turned to where Funk Gaara and I (out of the Eggmobile) were, ready to battle.

"So, are you ready to taste defeat, Gaara of the Funk?" I said.

**"Garra of the Funk!"** A voice said out of nowhere.

"I think the real question is, are you?" Funk Garra said. "Let's begin, and we'll see if the funk is with you.

All of a sudden, the Music for Feel Good Inc began playing, as Funk Gaara began laughing.

**Funk Gaara**

_Hahahahahahahahaha_!

(Chours) _Shake it, sh-shake it Feel good (5x)_

_City's breaking down on a camel's back.  
They just have to go 'cause they don't know wack  
So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see  
You won't get out the county, 'cos you're damn as free  
You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.  
A melancholy town where we never smile.  
And all I wanna hear is the message beep.  
My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no.._

Everybody watched with sweat drops as I began to sing.

**Prince**

_Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sinking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?_

**Funk Gaara**

_Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,  
Lining them up-a like ass cracks,  
Lay these ponies at the track  
Its my chocolate attack._

**Prince**

_Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
Care bear bumping in the heart of this here_

**Funk Gaara**

_Watch me as I gravitate  
Hahahahahahaa._

**Both**

_Yo, we gonna go ghost town,  
This motown,  
With yo sound  
You're in the place  
You gonna bite the dust  
Can't fight with us  
With yo sound  
You kill the INC._

**Prince**

_So don't stop, get it, get it  
Until you're Jet Ahead._

**Funk Gaara**

_Yo, watch the way I navigate  
Hahahahahhaa_

Chours (_Feel good, AHHHHahahahah [x4_)

**Prince**

_Windmill, Windmill for the land.  
Turn forever hand in hand  
Take it all in on your stride  
It is sinking, falling down  
Love forever love is free  
Let's turn forever you and me  
Windmill, windmill for the land  
Is everybody in?_

**Funk Gaara**

_Don't stop, get it, get it  
We are your captains in it  
Steady,  
Watch me navigate,  
Ahahahahahhaa._

**Prince**

_Don't stop, get it, get it  
We are your captains in it  
Steady, watch me navigate  
Ahahahahahhaa._

**Both**

_Feel good, AHHHHahahahaha  
Feel good,  
Feel good, AHHHHahahahaha  
Feel good..._

**Song End**

"Hm...not bad, Prince. You just might have the funk within you after all," Funk Gaara said.

"Humph, told ya!" I replied.

"Um...guys? Weren't you supposed to battle in DDR?" Mikoto said, sweat dropping.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...We knew that," Both Funk Gaara and I said at the same time, making everyone else face-fault.

"...What is this place?" A monotone voice came from behind everybody.

We all turned around... only to see the REAL Gaara behind us.

Gaara and Funk Gaara stared each other in the eyes for a long time, until Gaara said, "...Who the hell are you?"

"I am Gaara... of the Funk!" Funk Gaara replied.

**"Gaara of the Funk!"** The voice said again.

"..." Gaara went.

"And who might you be?" Funk Gaara inquired.

"I am Gaara...of the Sand." Gaara replied.

Nothing happened.

"...The funk must not be with you if you don't have a random high-pitched voice saying your name right after someone says it," Funk Gaara said.

"..." Gaara went, glaring at Funk Gaara.

"...As interesting as this is, we have some letters to answer!" I said, back in my Eggmobile. The huge screen showed the first one.

_-.-' Next thing you know everyone is going to be in heat. Hmm supernatural..._

_To Naruto: I heard you sing on yotube from your actually japanese voice actor. And I was disturbed listening to it. Naruto's Neko song. You would definitely be a kitsune._

_To Hinata-hime: -eyes light up- Well aren't you naughty. -grins- THAT'S WHY I'M TO VOTE FOR THE LEMON! And a duel disk battle. I guess. I can't see you as a vampire, but you could be a vampire hunter since you have the Byakugan._

_To Kakashi: -pulls out cake- how do you feel about this cake designed to look like an Icha Icha Paradise book? I think you would either be a werewolf or a vampire._

_To Mikoto: Are you an overlord? Can I have a prinny! Please... Please... -puppy dog eyes- Pretty please. -sniffles- Prinny for me._

_To Prince: AH! I'm not sure if you know but I put one of your Hinata-hime stories in my C2. Hope you don't mind. Hey what supernatural being would you like to be? Inugami (dog demon), nekomata (cat demon), zombie, werewolf, vampire, ghost, esper. Sorry if it annoys but I'm just really into the supernatural. Except aliens. -dog ears twitch-_

_To Anko: What's your favorite way to torture someone? Whips and wax candle or an iron maiden._

_To Naruto's parents: How do you feel about your son running around naked sometimes as a naked girl with his Sexy no jutsu?_

_To Sakura: Can you wrestle Metal Sasuke?_

_To Sasuke: How is getting a shark person make you stronger? Itachi's shark doesn't seem so great. Kisame is just scary and that's it._

_-veins pop- Its a real b(itch typing this review on my sidekick since my computer isn't working._

_T.T Please let me have a pet prinny._

_BYE BYE WOOF!_

_From: Mahou Inu Alex_

"My Japanesse voice?" Naruto said. He pulled out a Laptop, typed in Youtube, typed 'Naruto's Neko Song' and clicked the first one that showed up.

_30 Seconds later..._

"MY EARS! MY VIRGIN EARS!" Naruto roared, rolling around on the ground in an atempt to get the sound out of his poor ears.

"Naruto, with all the stuff you were doing in that room with THREE girls, your ears are anything BUT 'Virgin'." Sasuke said. "Hinata, your turn."

"Um...thanks...I think..." Hinata said, blushing like mad, but with a smile on her face. "Kakashi-san?"

"MINE!" Kakashi said, snatching away the cake and starting to eat it. "I'd be a vampire. Mikoto-san?"

"Hm...a man who takes what he wants... I like that." Mikoto said, giving Kakashi a wink, and further mortifing her son. "Anyway, sure, you can have one. Prince-san?"

"No, I don't mind. In fact, the more C2s I end up in, the better! ...As long as NONE of them belong to Flame Rising," I said. "I'd want to be a DRAGON, if that's a choice. And my Zodiac Sign is Leo. Which means I'm King of the Men! Mwahahahahahaha! Anko, go!"

"I like to use my snakes to torture people. Of course, Chibi-chan here now knows that they can be used for pleasure as well..." Anko smirked, giving Hinata a squeeze on her butt. Hinata blushed again, but grinned back at Anko. "Minato, Kushina?"

"...We're going to have a LONG talk about that with him later," They both replied. "Sakura?"

"Well, I could... but it wouldn't be any fun, because since he's a robot, he wouldn't feel anything," Sakura replied. "Sasuke-kun?"

"You're right. With the way things are going in the manga, I bet I could kick that poor excuse of a Jaws' ass," Sasuke replied. "Time for the next letter."

_hey:  
naruto if you had a choice would you want to be a sith i mean you could destroy all who oposs and be like darth vader that guy doesn't even have to swing a punch to take you outfrom the starwars univers also here's some gifts (blades of chaos kratos the god of war to teach how to use them 3oo directors cut dvd and filler girl harem)  
kakashi what do think rin and obito would think of you right now or better yet lets ask them BY THE POWER OF OPERA I COMMAND YOU ARISE! (obito and rin enter the room)  
orochimaru lets see how you fare against bevause and butt head (beavuse and butt head apear) get ready to RUMBLE!  
sakura... you're a horrible person go to hell_

_From: Bulrog the God_

"Thanks for the gifts! I'll talk to you later, Kratos," Naruto told the God of War, who nodded and vanished. "Sorry, but I don't need the filler girl harem, since I've got a MAIN Girl Harem. And I'd rather not be a sith, since they are EVIL. Kakashi, your turn."

All of a sudden, opera music began playing, and Rin suddenly appeared in the room.

"R-Rin?!" Kakashi said, eye nearly popping out of his head.

"We have many things to discuss after this chapter, Kaka-kun..." Rin said smiling, but with her eyes narrowed. "Orochimaru, go!"

All of a sudden, Beavis and Butthead showed up in the room.

"Heh Heh, Heh Heh. Hey, dude. Like, where are we? Heh heh, Heh heh." Beavis said.

"Huh huh, Huh huh, I don't know, you dumbass. Huh huh, Huh huh." Butthead replied.

"Heh heh, you said Ass. Heh heh." Beavis said.

"...My god. I think I just lost a couple of I.Q points..." Dr. Eggman said, rubbing his temple. "Orochimaru! Come out and smoke these guys already!"

All of a sudden, a huge figure exploded out of the ground before Beavis and Butthead. Before the smoke even cleared, two lazers shot from the huge shadow, hitting and vaporizing the two idiots.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Orochimaru sitting in the cockpit of the Egg Viper that Dr. Eggman used against Sonic in Sonic Adventure. Only this was colored black, and had many more spikes.

"Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku... HEREEEESSSS STEVEN VIPER!" Orochimaru shouted, laughing like mad in the machine.

"Me and the snake made a deal. I make him a robot, and he teaches me Jutsu. He may be a pedophile, but he's a POWERFUL pedophile!" Dr. Eggman explained to the shocked cast. "Sakura, go!"

"...Only if YOU go to hell first, bastard." Sakura growled. "Next letter!"

_Lemon. HELL YEAH. Okay, there's my pervert moment finished for this chapter. Jeeze though, you'd think I'd get tired of sending in new questions and comments after a while? Sorry if it's getting pesky by this point. As for the money and what you should do with it, I still say that you should have eggman help you to build a giant robot for someone there, I don't even really care who. Oh and to you Mr. Prince- Yer goddamn right Thundereaper is one of the best authors on this site! Even if his thirty five page chapters do put his beta in a bind sometimes grabs another bottle of visine._

_Minato, Kushina, M. Sasuke, Mr. Prince, and Gaara of the Funk (though I confess that I've not read the story you're from) same group question from last time, which world of darkness character?  
Sakura and Hinata, sorry to tell you that most Mages don't do much in the way of healing, the only thing that does is the Life arcanum, in the path of Thyrsus (wild shamanist types, also do shapeshifting, talking to spirits, and creating fanciful creatures like dragons). Actually Hinata would really strike me as a kind of Acanthus mage, they control fate and time and are rather odd by the estimation of other mages._

_To those who said vampire, pray you never meet a werewolf or mage in a dark alley... even you Orochimaru-sama. And to the werewolves, good on you. Especially Naruto, who wins an epic quantity of bonus points for bagging all the hot chicks in the fic.  
Lastly to Dr. Eggman, who helped foster my early fascination with the developing field of villainy and inspired my overall ambitions, thanks much, and have you heaver listened to the Overclocked remix of sonic the hedgehog 3's theme- 'Scrambled Eggman' ? It is quite good, recommended with 'Malicious Fingers'._

_Questions... Jeeze this is already a long letter, ah well. Yondaime, first of all why is your name Namikaze Minato instead of Kazama Arashi anyway? Does that blankity blank Kishimoto just like to be contrary? Next, why did you seal Kyuubi into Naruto instead of your own soul, was it just so he could get the hot chick?_

_Kakashi- about the sasuke vs. Naruto question in chapter seven, you were incorrect. Naruto would win by virtue of having more hotblood, see, even in a story you still abide by anime physics, and that means that being a more passionate person means Naruto is more powerful. Just the way it is._

_Hinata, now don't you feel better with all that sexual tension alleviated? Naruto likewise, and if you so desire I still have the scroll of 'shokushu no jutsu' and 'shokushu bunshin no jutsu' in both chakra and ikimi versions if you want 'em... or if one of your lovelies bullies you into using the tentacle techniques. I'll just leave them with the televisions._

_No one here has had to work for a gift yet, so I'll also leave a laptop here, and the first person who can figure out what Master PC is, gains sole access to it (authors not applicable), and a copy of the program. Need a hint to get started? Search MC Story Archive. bwehehe._

_Next... this is something of an experiment for me so bear with me- Islagatt deploys three large-ish plasma screen televisions with playstation twos, and We Love Katamari games in each. Simultaneously a simple, humanoid creature appears behind Sasuke, Sakura, Anko, and Hinata, each jabbing a hypodermic needle into their necks and injecting a probably unhealthy amount of caffeine into their bloodstreams. Okay, Naruto make yourself a clone, and see if your hotbloodedness can beat the power of the holy molecule at the 'as large as possible seventeen minutes starting at one meter' map (as large as possible five) level of katamari. All glory to the King._

_Okay, the letter's long enough, and if you end up building something besides a giant robot, then I'll commission you and the good doctor to make one after my experiment is finished._

_From: Islagatt_

"And that was one vote for the Lemon! And I'm glad that I'm not the only one who thinks that Thundereaper is great!" I replied. "Okay, and as for the first question..." Minato, Kushina, Metal Sasuke, Funk Gaara and myself all looked at each other, then said at the same time, "Anything that Naruto is. Because WE WANT A HAREM TOO, DAMN IT!"

"Oh, well. At least we would still have some powerful magic at our disposal," Sakura and Hinata replied.

"It's my pleasure. We need more people on the side of evil these days," Dr. Eggman replied, stroking his Mustache. "I've heard the song, and it's PERFECT. Minato, your turn!"

"Hm... I think that Kishimoto just wanted to confuse everyone, so that they would look dumb when they wrote that name in fanfics. And yes, on top of saving Konoha, I wanted to give Naruto an Birthday present... one that he wouldn't use until WAY later in his life. ...I can see that it went well," Minato replied, seeing Kyuubi wrap some of her tails around Naruto in a loving way. Kakashi?"

"Yes, but don't forget about Sasuke's arrogence and pride. He's just as arrogent and prideful as Naruto is hotblooded, which means that he wouldn't take defeat easily. So I still say that it's a draw," Kakashi replied. "Hinata, Naruto?"

"T-Thanks, but with Anko's Snakes, and Kyuubi's Tails and Chakra, we d-don't r-really need these..." Hinata said.

All of a sudden, a laptop showed up in the room. Everybody, excluding me (Boo-Hoo) began trying to find out what the Master PC was.

"Sorry, but I can't really understand the thing you want me to do in the last part of the letter. But thanks for the Big-Screen T.Vs!" I said, Dr. Eggman and I beginning to watch them. "Next Letter!"

_Thought I might as well take a stab at this, because Prince is one of my favorite authors. Some things may sound a bit weird, so bear with me._

_Naruto: I just wanted to thank you. I first got to see your adventures when I was going through a very hard period in life and seeing you overcome adversity despite the odds against you helped me feel better about life. So, I just wanted to thank you. As a reward, please take these special Muhi clan sunglasses. If you want details on why these are special, check out my personal version of you in my story..., okay, if you don't want to read it, the glasses make you a member of the clan._

_Sakura: I have to say that I honestly feel that people don't treat you with enough respect. You might have had problems in your youth, but after seeing you in action against Akasuna no Sasori, at this point I consider you stronger than Naruto! Not because of overall strength mind you, I just think that you have far greater control over your emotions._

_Sasuke: Any chance that you'll work on getting rid of the cursed seal? I don't care if it made you strong enough to 'kill' Orochimaru, that thing is NASTY! Also, why not ask Naruto to borrow one of those axes he received and temporarily use it in your neverending fight against The Log? (Yes, with capitals.)_

_Kakashi: You might not know this, but rumors are abounding that Uchiha Madara A.K.A. Tobi of the Akatsuki is actually your old friend Obito who has come back from the dead. Thoughts?_

_Mikoto-san: Hi... just wanted to say that to me, Mikoto-san, you're a very lovely woman. Not in a pervy way, I just think you're very sweet and pretty. (Blushes)_

_Orochimaru: I know that you and Jiraiya essentially expanded your personal fighting styles based on your summons, but does Tsunade use that sort of thing in the same way with her slugs?_

_Metal Sasuke: Here's some upgrades, which not only include a robotic, superior version of Sharingan, but also a strength/speed upgrade to keep Sasuke in check just in case anything happens._

_Finally..._

_Gaara of the Funk!_

_Just had to say it. Can't get me Gaara, I'm protected!_

_From: MuhiTatsu_

"Thanks for the glasses!" Naruto said, putting them on. "Sakura-nee-chan?"

"Thank you! People really SHOULD respect me more! I know that I was a...BITCH to Naruto at the start, but I've gotten better!" Sakura replied. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah, now that I have my mother back, I'll try to find someway of getting this hickey from hell off me," Sasuke replied. "Naruto, may I barrow one of your Axes for a moment?"

"Sure." Naruto said, tossing one to Sasuke.

"TIME TO DIE, LOG!" Sasuke roared, bum rushing the Golem. The Log procedded to run around the room with a mad Sasuke after him, swinging the Axe madly. "Pervert, go!"

"...Really?" Kakashi said, putting his hand under his chin. "But why would Obito have ANY reason to create the Akatsuki, if, and that's a BIG if, he were alive? I'll have to look into this... Mikoto-san?"

"Aw, thanks!" Mikoto said with a sweet smile on her face. "Oreo?"

"As far as I know, no," Orochimaru replied from his Egg Viper. "M. Sasuke?"

**"Thanks for the upgrades," **Metal Sasuke said, his Optical Senses glowing red with the New Robotic Sharingan. "Funk Gaara?"

**"Gaara of the Funk!"** The voice said again.

"...Humph." Funk Gaara went, while real Gaara raised an eyebrow. "The Funk says to read the next letter."

_uum...oh...wow...that was...explicit. O.O And I thought my fic was bad...haha._

_Sasuke...did Itachi ever molest you? Sorry if I've brought up bad memories..._

_Orochimaru: But you admit Jiaiya was (is) sexy. Good enough for me...Did the sannin ever have threesomes?_

_Does anyone know if Lee and Gai's elationship is something ore than student/teacher? Cuz you have to wonder..._

_From: Lucifel_

"...Trust me, if Itachi did something like THAT, then I would STILL want to kill him, no matter what my mother said," Sasuke said, shuddering from the thought of it. "Oreo, go!"

"Yes. Yes we did. And even though we were DRUNK while doing it, I'll never forget the soft feel of Tsunade's GIANT chest on my nice, long, THICK..."

"MOVING ON..." Kakashi said, not wanting Orochimaru to finish his sentence. "Trust me, Gai and Lee have a FRIENDLY relationship ONLY. Heaven forbid that it's anything more than that... time for the next letter."

_big screen plasma tv pops up showing me planning something with orchimaru,speroith,and other trully evil people  
...So it agreed we will enact our plan too clone them and...notices the screen...huh... hieverbody eles leaves  
questions here we go:_

_naruto:I have gotten from some reliable scorces that you have lycan blood running thru your vains and I extend this invite to you and your choosen 'mates' and family to come join us so you may learn to harness you new found power will you come?_

_sasuke&naruto: hey while were on the subject i'm write a fanfic about you guys being danphire(sasuke)[half vampire,half humanand werewolf(naruto) as well as some other people and i would like you opion on it._

_kyuubi: not to pry or anything but did naruto live up to your stanterds?_

_hinata:IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME! anyways that will make my fic all the better scinces you two were the main pairring and i would like your opion on the little scene i did of you two?_

_naruto's parents:whats there to say but welcome back and i can only guess the retrubution the village will get soon(evil laugh)_

_prince: about the meeting early you are invited to join._

_till later enjoy this "REIN OF CHAOS!" Thousends of infernels rain down enjoy(evil laugh that do even kyuubi proud)_

_From: Dragon_

"Huh. Well, tell me where you got this...scorce from. In the mean time... I'll think about it," Naruto said.

"And we both like what you made us. As long as we get more powerful," Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time. "Kyuubi?"

**Oh yes. That, and MORE. **Kyuubi said. **Hinata-hime, your turn.**

"Um...thanks..." Hinata said, blushing again. "And I liked the scene that you made of us... Mr and Mrs Uzumaki...?"

"Trust me, I think you'll be calling us Mom and Dad soon enough," Kushina said with a smile, which made Hinata blush even more. "And trust me, the village will get what they deserve in the sequal. Isn't that right, love?"

"Oh, you better believe it!" Minato said, getting angry just thinking about it. "Prince-san?"

"Sure, I'll come at the end of this chapter," I replied. "Time for the next..."

All of a sudden, thousands of infernals rained down onto the room. Everybody began to panic, except for Mikoto.

"**OVERLORD'S WRATH!" **Mikoto roared, bouncing back the infernals with her energy, until they vanished. "Well, that was fun! Time for the next letter!"

_Yes! Another chapter!_

_Orochimaru- I prefer unicorn, but humans are so much easier to find. And kill. Oh, and if you want to be a vampire, I could help, but I need some 'special' assistance..._

_Naruto, do you prefer organization 13's outfit or black plate armor and a cape/Hands outfit of choice/_

_Sasuke, how much chuck could a woodchuck be chucked into if a woodchuck could be chucked?_

_Sakura, are you ever angry about having such a generic name?_

_Kakashi, what would you do to kill the extremely annoying midget who raised you from the dead ond bound you to him if, theoretically, he was smart enough to bind all his other minions in the same way so you couldn't start a rebelion? And you think he suspects you're up to something? but you have two prospective helpers. Oh, and he hid the tentacle ... I can't give you anymore til he's dead._

_Mikoto, you killed king Mickey? Awesome. If he ever shows up as a prinny, tell him that 'Perdition sends his regards', okay?_

_Anko- Hey, could you not kill Orochimaru? I have no problem with you hurting him, injuring his pride, or taunting him, but we made an agreement that he can't carry out if he's dead. You want to be a vampiric warrior? That could work... But I need some help with a certain task, first._

_Kyuubi- Have you ever heard of the necromancer Malluc? Does he have any easily exploitable weaknesses? stupid bloody midget..._

_M-Sasuke, what is the most painful way to kill someone? I want to have him eaten by his own zombies, but I am told being sent through a meat grinder is rather painfull... pretend you didn't hear that._

_Metaprince, do you play ddr?_

_Log- Teach me, oh great one... and are you a golem or what?_

_N-Harem, I was scavenging through some attics in he-who-will-die-if-he-asks-me-to-bring-him-his-cofee-ONE-MORE-TIME!'s castle and I found some armor in one of his chests. Six Bondage Suits, Four High Heeled Boots of the Little Death, and nine Nipple Rings of the Dominatrix. I have no idea what they were doing there, but you all can have them. /Telaports chest into the room/_

_Gaara of the Funk- GAARAOFTHEFUNK!_

_From: Vindictus_

"Hm...would you take Mongoose Blood? Cause I've got a score to settle with those vermin..." Orochimaru growled. "And what would this 'Special' thing be...? Naruto, your turn?"

"I'll take the Organization 13 outfit!" Naruto said. The outfit poofed into the room, and Naruto put it on right away. "Makes me look mysterious... Sasuke?"

"...I don't even know how to answer that..." Sasuke said, sweat dropping. "Sakura, your turn."

"Nah, because unlike many others, my name fits me because of my hair!" Sakura replied. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi took a look at the letter, then summoned a Kage Bunshin, and gave it orders. The Kage Bunshin nodded, and poofed out of the room. Minutes later, he came back with the Midget's head on a pike.

"Anyone who messes with my porn shipment will DIE." Kakashi said calmly. "Mikoto-san?"

"Oh, I was talking about the Mickey from Makaki Kingdom! And I didn't kill him, I just beat him. And now he's one of my most loyal servants," Mikoto replied. "Anko-san?"

"Don't worry, I won't kill the bastard. I'll just torment him," Anko replied. "What do you need help with? Kyuubi-chan, your turn..."

**Hm...the name sounds familer... could you send me a picture of him? **Kyuubi questioned. **Metal Sasuke, go!**

**"The best way to kill someone is by making them explode from the inside out," **Metal Sasuke replied. **"M. Prince?"**

**_"Yes, I play DDR. A lot better than my counterpart!" _**Metal Prince said.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is, Tinny?" I growled.

**_"You don't want any of this!" _**Metal Prince replied. **_"Log?"_**

(2 hours later)

"...Screw it, he says yes! To both questions!" I said. "N-Harem?"

"Thanks!" Anko and Kyuubi said, while Hinata looked a little scared. "But we'll wait until Hinata has a bit more experience. Funk Gaara?"

**"Gaara of the Funk!" **The voice said again.

"...People don't respect the funk," Funk Gaara said. "Next letter..."

_Naruto: Can you use the Rasengan on some people? (Hands Naruto pictures of the people.)  
Metal Sasuke: Why don't you try to replace Sasuke on the anime and in the manga for awhile? I'm sure he wants to spend alittle while with his mother before getting back on the anime/manga.  
Minato: Now that your back, are you planning on having a father/son Vacation with Naruto? And to help with that, heres two virtual reality devices. (Hands Minato two virtual reality helmets.)  
Kushina and Mikoto: Since you two are both friends, was Minato friends with Sasuke's dad?  
Hinata: I had a question for you last chapter, but I think I'll just wait and ask Neji or one of the other Hyuuga's. They seem less... like you...  
Prince: Will Clone Naruto be back? He seemed alittle better at answering then Real Naruto._

_From: Nic_

"Hm... Batman...Shaq...Chuck Norris? Who are these people?" Naruto questioned as he looked at the pictures. "Well, I'll try to find them... Metal Sasuke?"

**"I don't see why not. I'll do it durning the sequal to this fic," **Metal Sasuke replied. **"Minato-sama?"**

"Thank you," Minato said, taking the helmets. "I'll let you know how they worked in the next chapter. Kushina-chan? Mikoto-san?"

"Hm. Sad to say, they never truly hit it off like we did," Mikoto said.

"Yeah, they were just around each other because they HAD to be," Kushina said. "Hinata-chan?"

"...Fine. More time for me to spend with Naru-chan anyway," Hinata replied. "Prince-sama?"

"Hm... I might have a vote on that..." I replied. "Time for the next letter.

_Damn yes for lemon anyway  
minato and kushina: gives a video copy of naruto's life and memories also minato your dying wish B U L L SH what do you think of konoha now also  
gives episode manga chaps on sarutobi's death did he know that jutsu when you died ... eye twich also  
list of acomplishments from naru to make you 2 proud like crazy:  
FUTON: RASNEGAN (HA OUTDONE BY THE SON AND HES A GENIN  
rasnegan learned in weeks (opposed by your 3 years)  
can control sanbi out of kyuubi's chakra without going loco instead of ichi  
a genin and he summons gamabunta  
has nine s ranked missing nins after him and utterly killed one using upgraded form of rasnegan ( Odamma rasnegan 4x size of normal one on 30 percent powerYurra for those who dont know  
futon rasnshurriken  
absoulutly boned kyuubi ( you just heared itlol)  
end  
also kushina due to your original surname and the words nami no UZU uh are you in any royal or political positions from the formor nami no uzu also what killed you  
oh uh kakashi mikoto sasuke you do know that tobi that orange mask kid from akatsuki is actually uchiha madara who is the actual leader of akatsuki  
kyuubi: Had a good time heh heh  
c naruto: i suggest that you dispell your self so the info on everything is known by naruto before he finds out about his parents oh and naruto you do know that i can can see the after fun glow is as bright as the sun for you ,right  
prince: what about theres a parody about us hm  
oreo teme if akatsuki fought against the rookie nine who would win( yes pein madara and konan included)_

_From: WOOT_

"...Damn. You've done a lot in your life, haven't you Naruto?" Minato said, looking at all of the things that Naruto had done in his 16-year old life. "I'm...sorry about Konoha..."

"Don't worry, dad. It's not your fault that Konoha is stupid. We'll deal with them after this fic is done," Naruto reassured his father.

"I really didn't have that much power in political stuff. My personality was more that of Naruto-kun's, which means that I wasn't really sutied for things like that," Kushina replied. "I can't remembered what killed me excatly, but I think the person had red eyes..."

"Hm...We've heard the rumors...but I think we'll need more proof," Sasuke, Mikoto, and Kakashi replied. "Clone Naruto is gone, so Prince-san?"

"Yeah...I haven't updated that in a while... I think I'll do it before the Fanfiction one," I said. "Oreo?"

"The Rookie 11 would get CREAMED. As it is right now, NONE of them stand a CHANCE against Pein, let alone Madara," Orochimaru said. "Next Letter!"

_walks up and waves Hey...uh...onto the questions ;_

_Naruto: How did you begin to love ramen?_

_Sasuke: Why did you wear those clothes when you got older? really it has been bothering me for the longest time, especially after Orochimaru died._

_Sakura: why were you so mean to Naruto when you guys were younger?_

_Kakashi: Are you actually going to be the sixth Hokage? because I have been hearing rumors over that..._

_Hinata: Did you ever know your mother?_

_Kyuubi: why did you really attack Konoha?_

_Prince: what gave you the Idea to make this? Just been wondering..._

_Ran out of questions and the skool bus is here_

_Love, Jenny AKA Nekimo-chann_

"Well, it was the first food that anyone offered me for free. So I tried it, and just got hooked," Naruto replied. "Sasuke-teme?"

"...I can't think of anything else to wear. I'm focused on revenge, not fashion sense," Sasuke replied. "Sakura, your turn."

"It's because he wouldn't leave me alone! But just as I've gotten better, so has he. So I don't really hit him anymore unless he deserves it," Sakura replied. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Well, they say that I'm the best canidate for the job, but nothing has been confirmed yet," Kakashi replied. "Hinata?"

"I never really knew my mother that well...but I wish I did," Hinata replied. "Kyuubi-chan?"

**...I don't want to talk about it. **Kyuubi said. **Prince, go.**

"After I saw all the other ones out there, I just decided to make my own," I replied. "Next letter!"

_To naruto "here's the scroll that tell's you how to become a juubi there's one for sasuke too and here's the power poll what would you do if shinigami killed your parent's i think you would try to fight itand who's breast are bigger hinata,anko or kyuubi"_

_To kakashi "here's the summon scroll for demon dog's and a new chakra tanto who would you chose to sleep with mikoto  
or rin"_

_To prince "do you like ozzy if so what's your fav song and here's a wad of cash for a new robot"_

_To minato "here's a sword based on those kunai you use in hairaishin it teleport's you to where ever you look and were did you and kushina first do it"_

_To kushina "here's the alien summon scroll and who married you and minato"_

_From: Templar_

"Thanks!" Both Naruto and Sasuke said, taking the scrolls. "And although I love all of them, Kyuubi easily has the biggest bust out of all of them. And I'd kick that Shinigami's ASS if he tried that! Kakashi-sensei, your turn!"

"Thanks for the scroll and sword," Kakashi said, taking them both. "And well..." Both Rin and Mikoto were looking at him exceptanly. "...Both of them," Kakashi whispered, so they couldn't hear him. "Prince?"

"Sorry, but I haven't really listened to Ozzy. But thanks for the money!" I said, taking it. "Minato-sama, your turn!"

"Thanks for the sword, and we first did 'it' in the forest, under a moonlight. Kushina said it was so romantic..." Minato said, taking the sword. "My love, it's your turn."

"Thanks for the scroll. And it was the 3rd who wed us," Kushina said, taking the scroll. "Next letter!"

_hey can you do a lemon as well oh and i guess i'll ask.._

_Oi naruto well when your not busy i know how it feels like even though i don't have a demon i am a thing called a Demon Copy well was one trust me it's like what happened with you but different_

_Hinata well when she's done as well you do realize you can use your chakra to make things a bit more enjoyiable like to anko you can always send chakra from you tongue while doing a few things_

_Kakashi- Gives him a laptop and has a website full of and hentai- watch it well man it's great it has everything from bondage to tenticles to gang-bangs...and other things...grins pervertedly_

_Hey sakura you do realize that if sasuke copied naruto's shadow clone jutsu he can do the same thing to you as Naruto could to hinata try to imagine it (muhaha)_

_From: Kyuusei_

"Okay, nice to know that me and Gaara aren't the only ones," Naruto replied. "Hinata-chan?"

"...I'll remember that..." Hinata said, blushing like mad (again). "Kakashi-san?"

"Thanks!" Kakashi gave Kyuusei a thumbs up, starting to look for Yuri. "Sakura?"

Sakura blushed and almost had a nosebleed after reading that part of the letter. '_Note to self. Have Sasuke-kun learn Kage Bushin when we get together...' _Sakura thought in her mind as we went to the next letter.

_YO hi my name is heloves and i like to ...(shoots a machine gun in the air) ... HAVE FUN._

_OK I HAVE QUEST..._

_Sakura... SasuSaku won't happen because Sasuke left for power and even if he did go out with you three reasons for not lasting long...1.) Sasuke will get bored of you and he will realize that he can get any girl he wants and cheat on you... its called betrayal...2.) Even if you say you won't fall in love with Naruto life tends to throw a curve at even the most determined people...3.) You know in order to restablish his clan he's going to have to get more than one wife..._

_Sasuke... I know real people who don't have a mother or father and they don't act all emotional like you why are you so weak?_

_Kakashi... Its not cool to have favorites, are you ignoring Naruto because his father did the same thing or are you just a jerk?_

_Prince... This story is cool and so are you ..._

_Metal Sasuke... what type of fembot do you look for?_

_Naruto... Screw the dying with honor... FOR NEARLY YOUR WHOLE LIFE YOU PLAYED THE KINDNESS CARD... SURE YOU GOT A BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN HINATA BUT WHAT ELSE?? THOSE VILLAGERS WOULD MAKE OROCHIMARU HOKAGE BEFORE THEY EVER LET YOU... KILL THEM ALL! NO ONE BUT HINATA BELIEVED IN YOU AND I BET EVEN THOSE PEOPLE WHO SAY THEY LIKE YOU ,HATE YOU FROM THE INSIDE... HELL WHEN I SAW YOUR LIFE IT KIND OF REMINDED ME OF HOW I WAS NEVER ACKNOWLEDGE AND I HATE TO TELL EVERYONE IT SUCKS... SORRY FOR GETTING A LITTLE SASUKE ON EVERYONE._

_I DON'T LIKE SASUKE BECAUSE HE IS A TRAITOR AND HE CAN GET AWAY WITH IT... HELL HE CAN KILL SAKURA, KAKASHI AND THE WHOLE VILLAGE AND EVERYONE WOULD SAY IT WAS NARUTO WHO DID IT..._

_ITACHI(if you're there)... YOU ARE AN AWESOME BROTHER AND A TRUE UCHIHA.. I think you killed your family for a reason..._

_Prince we should sing the shipoopi song..._

_Well this story is good and Naruto Uzumaki is my fave character so...CATCH YOU LATERS, YO!_

_From: helovestowrite_

"...Oh boy..." I said, looking at the letter. "A Pro-Itachi/Anti Sasuke fan...Sasuke is gonna explode... ah well...Sakura...?"

"...1. Sasuke-kun is NOT that shallow. 2. There is NO WAY I'll be part of a Harem. And 3. In case you haven't noticed, MIKOTO is alive, and she has Uchiha blood in HER as well. So SHE can help repopulate the clan too," Sakura replied. "...Sasuke-kun...?"

"...I knew that this was going to come sooner or later..." Sasuke sighed. "You say that you know people who don't have a mother and father, and aren't as 'Emo' as me. Well let me ask you this. How many of those people had their mother AND father killed right before their very EYES? And by their BROTHER no less? And then had to relive that for 72 HOURS because of said brother? Answer THAT. Kakashi, your turn!"

"...Didn't you see the last chapter? I've learned my lesson about that," Kakashi sighed. "Prince-san?"

"Thanks for the praise!" I said. "...But I think Sasuke HATES you right now... Metal Sasuke, your turn!"

**"I am not looking for love right now," **Metal Sasuke replied. **"Naruto?"**

"...Thanks for the advice. But I'd rather not. If I do, then I'll just be proving the people right. Plus, my mother and father are alive again, so I'd rather leave it to them," Naruto replied.

"Itachi's not here (thank god), but how can you call him a TRUE Uchiha when he MURDERED THE ENTIRE FREAKIN CLAN?! And as far as me being a traitor is concerned, I'll admit to that. But ITACHI is much worse than me! Let's compare the two of us...

Itachi betrayed Konoha. I did too, but unlike HIM, I'm not trying to go back to it just so I could steal one boy! I really don't care about Konoha, but when have you EVER seen me try to invade and/or harm it in anyway? NEVER, that's when!

Itachi murdered his best friend to get the Magenkyo Sharingan. I tried to do that as well, I admit it. But unlike Itachi, I didn't FINISH the job! I had a perfect chance to KILL Naruto after the battle, and I DIDN'T!

And finally, Itachi is trying to capture Naruto, YOUR FAVORITE PERSON BY THE WAY, so he could take him back to the leader, so they could take the Kyuubi out of him! Which would KILL him, by the way! So how the HELL can you like Itachi when he's trying to do something that would lead to the DEATH of Naruto?!

And to add to that, Itachi having a good reason to kill the clan? BULLSHIT! Unless you can give me some solid PROOF that what he did was for the better, THEN I DON'T EVEN WANT TO HEAR IT," Sasuke finished ranting, breathing hard. Mikoto patted her son on the back. "Prince, your turn..."

"...Right. Anyway, sorry, but I don't know what that song is," I admitted. "Anyway, time for the next letter!"

_Please don't stop this story! Great work so far! Plus I've got questions._

_Naruto: What's your favorite food, other than ramen?  
Sasuke: I don't think of you as emo. Would you kiss Sakura, right now?  
Sakura: If you got grounded and it prevented you from going out with Sasuke, would you sneak out anyway?  
Dr. Eggman: Have you ever thought about becoming a good guy, other than teaming up with Sonic to save the world?  
Prince: Excellent work, I love this fanfic! (tosses him a sack of cash)  
P.S. I am a huge Sonic fan! Although your robots are constantly being thrashed by Sonic and friends, I think their designs are cool._

_From: Kid Anime_

"Well, I also like Sushi, but not as much as ramen," Naruto replied. "Sasuke, your turn?"

"Hm. Thanks. And sure," Sasuke said, grabbing Sakura, and giving her a kiss.

Sakura's eyes bulged out of her sockets for a while, but they slowly closed, and she began to return the kiss.

Seconds later, Sasuke released her, and Sakura was swooning. "...Sasuke-kun..."

"Hm. Not bad, Sakura," Sasuke said, with the Uchiha smirk. "But I think we both could use a little practice later... what do you say?"

"Of course! I mean...if that's all right with you..." Sakura said, blushing as much as Hinata. "And as for my question, hell yes. Dr. Eggman, your turn!"

"Well... the thought has come to me a couple of times. But I think I'd prefer to be a villan for now," Eggman replied. "Prince?"

"Thank you!" I said, taking the money.

"And thanks for saying that my Robots are cool," Eggman said. "Next letter!"

_hello everyone, (dude with scaly tail walks out with a sheet of paper)_

_I have questions for everybody._

_first is for Hinata. What would you say if Naruto was using you for his own twisted gain and that (pulls Hinata into very passionate kiss) you should love me?_

_Second is for sasuke. Have you ever considered that maybe Itachi didn't kill your clan, but maybe another Uchiha. Tsukyome is a genjutsu that can destabilize some ones brain waves or even kill them?_

_Now Naruto. What do you think might have happened if Your dad didn't die?_

_Minato, where do you think the name Arashi Kazama came from cuz that's what everyone says your name is?_

_Kushina, How did you die on your mission, and what was it anyway_

_(If he's back) Orochimaru, why do you and Jaraiya whave markings like your crying? Is it a bi thing?_

_Anko, IS it true that you were once a very sweet and shy girl. IS it true, and if it is, can I have a picture?_

_Kyuubi, I've read that you were once a gaurdian of Konoha or that some on e killed your cubs. Is it true? and if it is I'm sorry._

_Sakura, is inner sakura a kekkei genkai or is it that you have some problems?_

_Metal Sasuke, how could someone put unlimited chakra into your system.? that's nearly impossible._

_Metal Sonic, Are just as fast as sonic or are you just some lame copy?_

_Kakashi, could you do the coacoa puffs theme, and I mean all of it?_

_Eggman, I read about you and sonic when you were just kids, and that you were jealus of his speed, but you had you're smarts, so maybe you were both jealus of each other, but why did you turn you're own dad in to a robot?_

_Mikoto, did you marry into the clan, or are you inbreeding?_

_Prince, you may have enough money for the deul disks, but what about decks? But that's not my vote. I vote for robot. Here's $50 worth of parts._

_Bye bye everybody_

_icedragon967_

A person grab Hinata out of nowhere, and gave her a kiss. Naruto, Kyuubi, and Anko all twiched at this. Before anyone knew what happened, all three of them punched Icedragon so hard that he flew through the wall.

"HINATA-HIME IS OURS." All three said, hugging Hinata close to them, who blushed at the feeling of love coming from them.

"Well, that could be a possibilty... but few people got the Sharingan, let alone the Magenkyo, within the clan, and there is no proof," Sasuke reluctanly admitted. "Naruto?"

"Look at the story, 'Neo Yondamie Hokage'. I think that's a pretty good example," Naruto replied. "Dad?"

"I think that it might just be a nickname," Minato said. "My love?"

"Like I said, a guy with these weird red eyes killed me. And it's been so long since the mission, that I forgot all about it," Kushina replied. "Orochimaru?"

"I really don't know myself. I've been trying to get rid of mine forever!" Orochimaru growled. "Anko, your turn!"

"Yes, I used to be just like Chibi-chan. I'll give you this picture if you promise to NEVER do that to Chibi-chan again," Anko replied, giving Ice the pic. "Kyuu-chan?"

**...I'll reveal the real reason next chapter.** Kyuubi said. **Sakura, your turn.**

"It's a dormat bloodline that hasn't been awakend yet," Sakura replied. "Metal Sasuke?"

**"That secret will be revealed in the sequal,"** Metal Sasuke replied. **"Metal Sonic?"**

**_"Look at the movie where I meet Sonic for the first time, and you'll know the answer to that," _**M. Sonic replied. **_"Kakashi?"_**

"Sure! Just send me the Lyrics to it, and I'll do it," Kakashi replied. "Eggman?"

"...Where did you read that from?" Dr. Eggman asked. "Mikoto?"

"Yes, I'm inbreeding. Though not anymore, since the only other men with the pure blood of the Uchiha are my sons," Mikoto replied. "Prince?"

"Thanks for the money!" I said, taking it. "And don't worry about Decks. I've got that covered. Next letter!"

_Begin Transmission.  
The t.v. turns on and we see the remains of what used to be Orochimaru's base. "Okay you guys, here's the money I promised." (Hands over a sack full of cash to each Akatsuki member, and two beautiful female mogooses that would put Anko, Hinata, and Kyuubi's beauty combined to shame over to Jiraiya.) "Now just go do what S-ranked ninja's normally do with a lot of money, and sexy mongoose demons, and now, come my demon friends, we shall return to base to properally answer questions." (I poof back into the room fallowed by the F.A.D. troops carrying money sacks three times larger than the Akatsuki's) "Okay, now here's my questions/dares/threats."_

_Kakashi...did you just refuse to take off your mask until this chapter? While I appreaciate you complying to this dare, if you don't do the dare this chapter, I'll lock you in a room with the American Naruto puppet from Naruto Abridged and force you to read all of fanfictions Kakashi Yaoi stories for the rest of this chapter. Oh, and here's the new copy of my book. This ones about a mother who takes certain perverted liking to her son. (Giggles Pervertedly)_

_ANKO, WHERE THE F(beep)ING HELL WERE YOU! WE WAITED SIX F(beep)ING HOURS PAST THE ATTACK TIME IN A RAIN STORM FOR YOU TO ARRIVE! AND THE ONLY REASON WE WAITED THAT LONG WAS BECAUSE IT TOOK THREE HOURS PAST THE ATTACK TIME FOR TSUNADE TO DELIVER THE GOODS! Ahem, right, Anko-sama, please accept my two perverted books I wrote as an a apology. Oh, and you didn't answer my questions last chapter, and you no longer have to kiss Kakashi for obvious reasons. (Giggles Pervertedly)_

_Yo Hinata, you didn't answer my questions last chapter. And of coarse, the last chapter doesn't count for that question. Oh, and did you find that letter I sent Naruto._

_Naruto, I'm canceling my plans for kidnapping Hinata(A bunch of groans are heard as we see the F.A.D. walk away, each of them carrying ropes, gags, berlaff sacks, and traquilizer guns.)for obvious reasons. (Giggles pervertedly) And a pistol, come on you guys, ninja's don't need those kind of weapons. What they need is a fully armed and loaded tank!(All the sudden one of the walls crashes down and a couples mongooses driving a tank comes in)And the F.A.D. are just the soldiers to teach you naruto._

_Okay Prince, I'm here to explain how Metal Prince works. M. Prince is designed the same way M. Sasuke is and has a really powerful Jutsu called the 'Super Bear Hug Jutsu'. Allow me to demostrate. M. Prince, use the Super Bear Hug Jutsu! Target: Sasuke Uchiha!_

_Sasuke, the Super Bear Hug Jutsu would even hurt Orochimaru. So be prepared for a world of hurt._

_Mikoto, close your eyes, rather you see your son in a world of hurt from a crushing bear hug._

_Sakura, same as Mikoto._

_Kyuubi, you didn't answer my question last time, and did you and you and Shakaku ever have any certain pleasureable experiences._

_"Time for the random fortune telling lever." (Pulls Lever) "Today it says, that I will give you all a copy of my perverted books." "Okay." (Gives everyone a copy of the book)_

_End Transmission._

"Okay, time to keep my promise," Kakashi replied, removing his mask.

The rest of the people in the room, the women in particular, were speechless.

"...If I were gay...hell even if I were BI..." Naruto trailed off.

"I know what you mean... he really IS a Weapon of Mass Suduction..." Sakura said, close to drooling.

Mikoto and Rin said nothing. They simply grabbed Kakashi by the shoulders, and dragged him into the room that Naruto was in (it was cleaned afterwards). But they were smart enough to use the Sound-proof jutsu before they began.

"...Well...I'm scarred for life...again," Sasuke said. "Anko...it's your turn..."

"Sorry, but as you could see, I was a bit...busy..." Anko said with half-lidded eyes and a smirk. "But thanks for the books. I'll read them right away. Chibi-chan?"

"Well, before what happened...last chapter...no," Hinata replied. "Naru-chan, what letter is he talking about?"

"...Nothing..." Naruto said, ripping up the letter behind his back. "And thanks for the army! They can teach me durning the Sequal. Prince-sama?"

**_"Super-bear-hug no jutsu!" _**Metal Prince shouted, trapping Sasuke in a HUGE bear hug.

"GAK!" Sasuke said, feeling himself get crushed. Sakura had her eyes closed so she wouldn't have to see.

**Well, no, I never had a boyfriend. Before Naruto, no one really caught my interest. Even though I did have a few flings with Shukaku, he's NOTHING compared to the brat. **Kyuubi said.

Everybody got Perverted books (even Orochimaru).

"THANKS!" Everybody said. "Next letter!"

_Haha. This is funny. Keep going_

_Orochimaru - Why does everyone call you a "snake guy" instead of a "vampire?" Because you DID bite Sasuke's neck!! You jerk!!_

_Sasuke - cries Everyone hates you. Why!? WHY?! WHY?! calms down but seriously, why does everyone pick on you? and it has to be something more than just "leaving the leaf village" and plus you hardly even hurt Naruto he's fine. So why does everyone hate you?_

_Naruto - YOU MEANY-PANTS!! Why did you and Sasuke have to be rivals... u guys would've made great friends when u were kids. rolls eyes next time... Be. his. friend. P_

_Sakura - get over Sasuke. he's MINE!!_

_Kakashi - When u said "you and Sasuke weren't goofing around" what did u mean by that? are you like a gay perv or something?_

_um... i guess that's all. sry all my questions kind of revolved around Sasuke... i can't help it._

_From: Pirate Girl_

"Meh. I've got a huge robot Snake now. So I don't CARE what you think of me," Orochimaru replied. "Sasuke-kun, go!"

"I have no idea. But the people I really HATE are Pro Itachi/Anti me fans. I mean...what the hell?" Sasuke replied, having gotten out of the bearhug. "Naruto?"

"...Well, that's a first. Someone blaming ME instead of Sasuke," Naruto said. "Huh. Sakura-nee-chan?"

"Well, I think that the kiss he just gave me says other wise," Sakura said with a blush on her face. "Kakashi-sensei's a bit...busy right now, so on to the next letter!"

_here are my ?s_

_naruto & hinata: how do you feel about the fanfics where naruto gets raped by girls (including you hinata)? and read i wait no more it is kinda um how do i say it different._

_sauske: i think you should get a girlfriend i don't care who_

_sakura: who would you hook up with if you couldn't have sauske?_

_kakashi:did u kno people who read/watch to much feel less pleasure when they actually do it_

_orochi:um not really sure wat to say to you_

_Kyuubi: how do you feel about the fics where naruto became more powerful than you i.e. tentailed or twelve tailed?_

_From: Crackerbox9_

"...There are fics like that?" Naruto and Hinata said, sweat dropping. "Sasuke, your turn."

"Hm. I think the kiss that I gave Sakura will answer your comment," Sasuke said, smirking. "Sakura?"

"Well...my next choice would be Naruto. But that wouldn't be fair to either him or me," Sakura replied. "Kakashi-sensei is busy, so Oreo?"

"...Whatever." Orochimaru replied. "Kyuubi?"

**...It's fine. As long as it's ONLY Naruto. **Kyuubi replied. **Next Letter.**

_To Sasuke: Please go kill yourself.  
To Lee: Why youth?  
To Sakura: Why Sasuke? He's emo.  
To Gai: Why spandex?  
To Kakashi: Why are you a pervert?_

_From: LeeSaku4ever_

"Hm. You first, prick," Sasuke replied cooly. "Sakura?"

"...You haven't read the whole story, have you?" Sakura said, eyes half-lidded. "Anyway, Kakashi is busy, and Guy and Lee aren't here yet, so on to the last Letter!"

_insert revealing picture of Negima's Mana Tatsumiya here_

_Anyone who isn't drooling will be shot. loads Fusion Mortar_

_From: Dark Knight_

All of the males in the room drooled at the picture. Except for Sasuke and Naruto.

"Meh, I'm already taken," Sasuke replied.

"Me too, and my girls are hotter than HER. No offense," Naruto said as well.

"And that's it for this chapter! Now you can ask the REAL Gaara, The Log, and Rin questions as well. And since I got so much money from you people, I've decided to make Duel Disks, AND a Robot! Now you can vote on who you want the robot to be made after, AND who you want to be included in the very first Yu-Gi-Oh Duel! Catch you next continue!"


	9. Taking a trip on the Egg Carrier!

Yep, it's another Ask Naru Crew fic!

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

I am SO happy now! This fic has gotten to over 100 reviews! Thanks to ALL who reviewed! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Kakashi, Mikoto and Rin all got out of the room at last, looking very much like Naruto and his harem did. 

"Sasuke, meet your new Mom and Dad," Mikoto said, giving both Kakashi and Rin a peck on the cheek.

"...You CAN'T be serious." Sasuke said.

"Look at it this way, kiddo. At least you won't have to worry about reviving the clan by yourself!" Mikoto said with an impish smile.

"...What happened to my sweet, innocent, demure mother that I knew and loved...?" Sasuke sighed.

"She died when she became an overlord," Mikoto replied. "But don't worry! I'll always love you, Sasuke-chan!" She added with a sweet smile.

"Hello...son-in-law." Both Kakashi and Rin said at the same time, smiling.

"...I know that I wanted a new family...but this isn't what I had in mind," Sasuke said, covering his face with his hands. Sakura rubbed his back to comfort him.

"Hey...where did Prince-sama go off to? And where's Dr. Sunny-Side up?" Naruto questioned.

"That's Dr. Eggman. And I'm not sure myself, really," Funk Gaara said.

"..." The Log said.

"...He's over there," Gaara said, pointing me out.

I was carrying a defeated Metal Sasuke (who was still in Chakra Form) with my Chakra Gloves that Dr. Eggman gave me.

"Blast...Metal Sasuke took a beating at the hands of Kiba in that other Ask fic... I need to fix him up. Next time, that Dog-boy won't be so lucky!" I declared. "Has anyone seen Dr. Eggman? I could use his help..."

Before anyone could answer, the good doctor himself entered the room.

"I'm right here, Prince-san! And I heard about your little problem. So this is a perfect time to unveil my greatest invention!" Dr.Eggman said, pulling out a remote control and pressing it.

All of a sudden, the roof to the room began to open, bringing lots of sunlight into it!

"How do you guys feel about taking a little trip? Because this will help us do it!" Dr. Eggman said, pointing up to the sky after the roof opened up all the way.

Everyone looked up... and what they saw shocked them.

It was a huge floating BattleShip!

"Behold my floating masterpiece, The Egg Carrier 3.0!" Eggman laughed in trimuph. (Cue Egg Carrier Theme from Sonic Adventure) "Now we can get this Ask fic on the road. Or should I say, the SKY! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

"What is that thing?!" Naruto said in awe.

"It's a huge ship! ...But it's floating! How can that be?!" Sasuke said, looking at the huge piece of machinary.

"This...this is way beyond even the technology of ANYTHING within Oto!" Orochimaru said, still in the Egg Viper.

"But...how are we supposed to get into it from here?" Sakura questioned.

"Glad you asked!" Dr. Eggman replied, pushing another button.

Beams of blue light fell down unto the cast! And THEY began to float!

"WOAH!" Everyone went as they began to float upwards towards the Ship.

"All Abord!" Eggman cackled, as everyone vanished into the Ship.

Later on, everyone found themselves within the Egg Carrier, marveling at the technology within it.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" Naruto declared, running around the ship and taking in all the sights.

"I must admit, this has much more room then the white room we were in," Sasuke said.

"And look at the view!" Sakura said, seeing that the Egg Carrier was way above the clouds.

"T-This is incredible...!" Hinata stammered, amazed that this was all going down.

"Yes, yes. I've outdone myself this time," Eggman said with another chuckle.

"So, you've finally revealed yourself, Doctor," A deep voice said to the right of Eggman.

"I was wondering where you vanished to, Dr. Egghead!" A lighter, cockier voice said to the left of Eggman.

Eggman froze at the voices. "It...it can't BE!"

Out of the dark corners of the Carrier came Sonic and Shadow.

"Sonic! Shadow! What are you two rodents doing here?!" Dr. Eggman said, livid.

Metal Sonic was glaring at Sonic with frighting intensity.

"Well, we found it odd that you seemed to vanish off the face of the earth. So we decided to find your secret base, and wait until you took out the Egg Carrier 3.0 for a spin!" Sonic said with a smirk on his face.

"Now we have you right where we want you. So, Doctor, what are you up to this time that it would have to involve so many people?" Shadow said, noticing all of us.

"Humph. For your information, you rodents, I've been helping a man by the name of Prince keep control of an Ask fic that he was, and still is, doing. For once, I'm not up to anything evil. And if you don't believe me, then ask everyone here," Eggman said, annoyed.

"It's true. He's been good the entire time," I replied.

Everybody else nodded.

"...Fine. I'll believe them. For now. But I'm watching you, Doctor," Shadow said.

"Ditto!" Sonic said.

"Same goes for you, Hedgehogs," Eggman said, glaring at them.

"Anyway, it's time to go to the questions! But before we begin, I have to say that I've taken Lucifel's advice. So from now on, parts of your letter WILL get edited out if they fall under any of these circumstances.

1. It's been asked MILLIONS of Times before.

2. It messes with any plans that I have for the sequal.

3. It's nothing but senesless BASHING, which I HATE.

4. I can't understand it without having to resort to spellcheck.

5. You want me to do something that I REALLY can't understand.

6. The person isn't there.

7. It brings in more people than I would like.

8. It's REALLY long, and won't really impact the fic that much.

And 9. For this chapter, it adresses Metal Sasuke, who I shall be reparing this chapter.

I hope that you can understand this, and that it won't discourge you from reading anymore. And with that, on to the first letter!" I said.

Dr. Eggman pressed a switch, and a HUGE Screen came out from the roof of the ship, displaying the first letter.

_Hmm. I would like to see a robot Sakura to see how she fights against Metal Sasuke._

_To Prince: I don't know what flame rising is but don't worry I'm only sticking with the C2 I created. Omaesan Hinata-hime._

_To Hinata: If you and Naruto got married would you end up like Angelina and Brad in Mr. And Mrs. Smith and try to kill each other which would later lead to wild, angry, passionate loving?_

_To Sasuke: -whispers- I know something that can fight off Itachi. Summon the Cthulu. But be careful. One look in its eyes and it will cause anyone to go mad and die._

_To Orochimaru: just letting you know I hate Kabuto more than you._

_To Mikoto: YEAH! PRINNY DOOD! I wish I also had Flonne from Disgaea. She's just so cute._

_To Naruto: are you mad that I told your parents you parade around as a naked girl sometimes?_

_-points at Hinata- HINATA-HIME GUESS WHAT! I'VE BEEN PLAYING WITH SOUL CALIBUR 3 FOR AWHILE AND I MADE YOU! I'm glad I finally made a custom version of you. As for everyone else here... -.-' sorry I'm having trouble making other Naruto characters. HOWEVER I'M TAKING REQUESTS FOR CHARACTER CREATIONS TO POST ON MY PROFILE! Anything?_

_Well that's it for now. This Doggy Demon Overlord has to prepare for 2 anime conventions here in Newark, NJ. And one is a yuricon._

_BYE BYE WOOF!_

_From: Mahou Inu Alex_

"Okay, that's one vote for a Metal Sakura. And Flame Rising is a flamer that likes to flame stories that suck. I think that he is the most famous flamer yet. Plus, his Fourm, the Fireplace, has the most hits of all the fourms. He is funny...as long as he doesn't flame your work," I replied. "Hinata-chan?"

"Um...I'll have to get back to you on that..." Hinata said, blushing like she always does, but smiling at the thought. "Sasuke-san?"

"...Thanks for the advice. ...Although I have NO idea what a Cthulu is," Sasuke replied. "Oreo, answer."

"Thanks...I think," Orochimaru replied. "Mikoto, your turn."

"I'm glad you like it," Mikoto replied with a smile on her face. "Naruto-san?"

"Nah, not really," Naruto replied. "Hinata-chan?"

"How nice for you!" Hinata said. "C-could you make Naruto? And t-time for the next letter..."

_More questions for the crew.  
Naruto, what would your opinion be on fics where you're a girl?  
Sasuke, are you a vampire? or just really vengful?  
Orochimaru, why did you look for Kimimaro in the first place?  
Gaara, are cookies and pandas your favorite things?  
Kyuubi, are you king or queen?  
Gaara, you are funny and cute when you keep failing to kill Kimimaro.  
Sasuke, who is your least favorite out of all the Sound nins? dead or alive. (Can't count Orochimaru, he's not either)  
Sakura, YOU'RE FREAKING SCARY!  
Kakashi, how good are u at Dance Dance Revolution?  
Hinata, is Naruto good in bed?  
Anko, why do you like Dango so much?_

_From: Moon Shadow_

"I HATE fics where I'm a girl, because I'm usually paired up with Sasuke-teme, or worse ITACHI!" Naruto said.

"But I think you'd look HOT as a girl, Naruto-kun..." Anko said with a sexy smirk. "We'll have to see how... real that Sexy-No-Jutsu is durning our next session..."

Naruto and Hinata blushed at the thought, while Kyuubi smirked. "Um...Sasuke?"

"I choose the second option," Sasuke replied. "Sakura, your turn."

"...Why am I scary?" Sakura said, sweat dropping. "Oreo?"

"He was the perfect vessel for me. ...Until I found out about that illness..." Orochimaru grumbled. "Gaara-kun, your turn."

"I like nothing. ...Except for my friends and family," Gaara replied. "And how was I 'Cute'? Uchiha, your turn.

"I'd say Jiborou. He was pretty much useless," Sasuke replied. "Kakashi, answer your question."

"Now Sasuke, is that anyway to talk to your soon-to-be Father-in-Law?" Kakashi teased Sasuke, who wanted to strangle him. "Anyway, I'm good. But not as good as Prince and Funk Gaara. Hinata?"

"He's...good. VERY good..." Hinata said, blushing like mad, while Naruto smirked, wrapping an arm around her. "Anko-chan?"

"I don't know. I just like the taste, I guess. ...Though it's nothing compared to Naruto's taste..." Anko said.

"Must you be so vulger, Anko-chan?" Naruto sighed.

"It's part of the reason you love me so much." Anko replied, hugging Naruto from behind. "Time for the next letter!"

_A 'full' letter? Fine._

_Everyone: Why the hell haven't you knocked out Konoha's Village Council yet? They're more crooked than an American political party. A Hokage-controlled dictatorship should be a fine replacement. Totalitarianism's always a good thing, ain't that right homie? (Stalin: Damn straight.) Indeed._

_From: Dark Knight_

"Trust me, we're going to work on it as soon as we can after this is all over," Minato replied. "The Council isn't fit to even shine my shoes with how they've been going."

"Sorry I cut out a HUGE part of your letter, but seeing as how we're in the SKY now, I doubt that the army could reach us. And even if they did, we've got TONS of Machines ready to be used. They wouldn't stand a chance," I said. "Next letter!"

_Uh, wow. First lucky blond bastard and now lucky masked bastard (why do they get the girls im stuck reading harem fics. Grr...)_

_LOG! GARRA OF THE FUNK! GOD DAMNIT WHAT THE ARE YOU DOING THERE?! CANT YOU SEE THAT VEGETA AND MASAKOX ARE BEING TRIPLE TEAMED BY YOU TUBE DAILY MOTION AND ANIME FLAGGER 123 masako already got his kicked on youtubeacount deletion sound oh_

_(about Madara) you want proof eh? (laptop appears in front with the links to the following chaps and their quotes)  
(qutoes go to prince since i cant do the chaps too lazy the sharingan's true power my power uchiha madara's power  
chap before latest about intentional summon of kyuubi_

_Kyuubi: did madara summon you to have a fling with you when he was your summoner_

_Minato: I didn't see one of my questions answered ill say again did the 3rd know shiki fujin before you died?_

_Uhh Sasuke, the simple reason for the hate on you is that its too easy to predict Kishimoto's ways._

_For example, I knew about Naru's heritage in the first episode on the anime and its obvious that Itachi is indepedantly planning something. Also, did it occur to you that with Madara around that he would be ordered by the guy that made his eyes pratically to kill the clan due to the unknown info on the valley of the end of Madara's defeat by Shodai and the clan being a clan for konoha?_

_Another Q for Kyuu(rhyme): Look at this fic(true power) are you mad at the harem aspect of it excluding you as a male?_

_Bye for now._

_From: Woot_

"...Doesn't Dailymotion let MasakoX and Vegeta3986 post their work there?" Funk Gaara said. For him and The Log.

"Hmmm...if Madara really IS alive, then we could have trouble..." Kakashi said. "Kyuubi?"

**That bastard TRIED to. But I was too strong for him.** Kyuubi replied. **Bastard? I mean, Minato?**

"No, Sarutobi didn't. Otherwise, he would have used it instead of me," Minato replied. "Sasuke-san?"

"...So the reason I'm being hated is because Kishimoto is predictable?" Sasuke said. "That SUCKS. And until I get proof that Madara did something to Itachi, I'll continue to hate him. Kyuubi?"

**What are you talking about? I get some action in that story.** Kyuubi replied. **Next letter.**

_okay questions:_

_naruto i have a few for you:  
1.what do you think about the fics where you have a bloodline?  
2.what about fics where you hide behind an emotional mask?  
3.or the ones where you bring sauske back but get beat up and kicked out because you had to break some bones to get him to comply(basically knocked him out)?  
4.the ones where you start your own village(read: the village of chakra, and you don't deserve me.)  
5. how bout the ones where naruto can sing very well(read music binds)_

_sakura: if the authors who wrote fics where you kicked naruto out of the village for bringing sauske back poofed into the room right now what would you do to them?_

_sauske same question as sakura also read you don't deserve me i think you will be shocked at what the auther says about itachi(and no he does't hate you from wat i can tell)_

_kakashi when he gets out: how do u feel about the fics where naruto wears a facemask like you(i read a fic where naruto looked like a mini kakashi but i forgot wat it was)and ones where he also like to read icha icha(and has your personality)_

_From: Crackerbox_

"1: Cool. 2: Alright. 3: Those SUCK. 4: Awesome! And 5: Not bad," Naruto replied. "Sakura-nee-chan?"

"I would KILL those IDIOT authors, UNLESS they have me getting better in the end," Sakura replied. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Same as Sakura, and I've read that story. It was okay, but I still need MANGA proof," Sasuke replied. "Kakashi?"

"Hey, a mini-me is ALWAYS good," Kakashi replied. "Next Letter."

_Gaara: Everyone said they were happy for you being together with Lee. Are you happy? (and how is he in bed)_

_Sasuke: EW! I know better! You don't really like kissing Sakura!! -sulks in a corner cuddling her uchihacest stories-_

_Orochimaru: So, you fooled around with the sannin three, what stuff have you done with the akatsuki? And while your at it, please don't deny having done things to Kimimaro and Kabuto._

_From: Lucifel_

"...What is this female talking about?" Gaara questioned.

"Um, Lucifel, we were talking about YOUR Gaara. Not ours," Sakura said. "Sasuke-kun?"

"...Must. Resist. Urge. To Burn. Uchihacest stories..." Sasuke said, twiching violently. "Sigh...Oreo?"

"Trust me, if I answered that question, then this fic would go to an M-rating," Orochimaru replied. "Next letter!"

_Sensatsu Suisho Drifter_

_Hey!_

_Naruto: if Yugito was still alive & her being the only female jinchuuriki would she have made a good girlfriend?_

_oreo! u will pay for harming Anko! (hands her my sharpest katana)_

_Oh Minato how do u feel about ur maybe old teammates wanting to kill ur son?_

_former prince here's 9 mil yen (i live in japan ok)_

_mikoto-sama do u hate Itachi 4 killing u? (i never liked the fact that he killed u)_

_kakashi: where did u get the habit of constantly reading ? (maybe from minato)_

"Maybe, but I'm happy with Hinata, Anko, and Kyuubi," Naruto replied.

"Thanks for the Katana!" Anko said, glaring at Orochimaru while holding it up.

Orochimaru STILL ignored her.

"What are you talking about?" Minato questioned.

"Thanks for the money!" I said. "Mikoto-sama?"

"I don't hate him. But I WILL teach him a little lesson when I see him..." Mikoto said. "Kakashi-kun?"

"That...is a secret!" Kakashi said with a smile. "Next letter!"

_Well Naruto, I hope your enjoying your gifts that I gave you. And I have another question how did you and Iruka meet up in the first place? And were you wary of him? And I have a few last gifts for you, an xbox 360 with Assassins creed and Halo 3. Oh, and I found clucky. Here you go._

_From: Bulrog_

"Yeah, I am! I met Iruka-sensei when I was 5. He was a little mean at first, but we became close after a while. And THANKS FOR THE 360 AND COOL GAMES!" Naruto said, hooking them up to a huge T.V within the Egg Carrier. "CLUCKY! I MISSED YOU!" He added, petting his pet chicken. "Next letter!"

_Everybody: I have some thing for you all the ups should be arriving with your things just try not to go crazy over them I'll see you online._

_Prince: I challange... the log to a duel against either my Dragon or Alien deck...you're going to get bured or probed you damn log(evil laugh that makes you think i'm crazy)_

_Garra of the funk: i've never seen you before were are you from?_

_From: Dragon_

"KICK-ASS!" Everybody said when they got a 360 and a Copy of Halo 3. "THANKS!"

"We'll see. Just send me your deck list, and I'll see what I can do," I replied.

"I'm from Naruto: The Abridged Seires. You'll find it on Youtube or Dailymotion," Funk Gaara replied. "Next Letter."

_Hello this is my set of questions and gifts for ask the naru crew._

_(picture of a large black fox appears on the large screen tv)_

_Greetings Naru Crew and guests! I am the mighty Nocturne no Kitsune!_

_Now before I get started I will say that I will not bash and/or flame any of you, so  
put your minds at ease. And now for the Q&A!_

_Naruto: I have read a few fics where you took up puppetering and it  
seemed to be going good for you, if you had the chance would you take it up? Just to  
see if it would work for you? And if you couldn't have Hinata would you think of  
maybe hooking up with one of the sound girls? And heres a gift to help you  
decide. (poofs in the what if machine)_

_Sasuke: I'm happy you got your mom back dude thats some serious good will  
by the readers, helping you get your mom back and all. And as for the thing  
with your brother, a few of my sources say that he was seen talking to a man in  
full body black robes a few days before 'IT' happened. And that what ever the  
guy was saying was getting him really off. and for your gift, a double  
fire element NagiNata. (poofs in the naginata) P.S. try talking to Kyu-chan  
bout helping with your brother, cuz from what i hear the Sharingan was made  
when Kyu-chan imparted a small part of her essence in to the first of your  
clan, so wouldn't she be able to take it back and strip him of his Sharingan?_

_Sakura: Ello pretty lady its a pleasure to meet you, Iam happy that you and Sasuke seem to be getting along so far in this fic and I hope to see more of it. i am also happy of your growth in shippdun,seeing u give naruto such a pounding while at the same time showing us  
that u had grown and was no longer the old nasty sakura that pounded naruto for no reason. as for your gift poofs in horomone timulate just cuz he needs that little extra help to realize his love (wink)._

_Dr Eggman: greetings good doctor! it is a pleasure to meet you! i am a  
big fan of yours and i find it somewhat unfair that sonic always wins, as  
for my questions, what was your fave invention? and have u ever thought bout  
turning tails to the dark side? like hes a super smart inventor like u, and he  
has all that grief from losing cosmo , he knows sonic and the others inside out  
and have you ever noticed how he seems to need a lot more chaos power then  
sonic or shadow to turn just semi super? would that mean that he needs so much  
power for his true super that it makes sonics or shadows look like wimps?  
and for your gift heres the .C.E.N. OR CHAOS ENREGY NUETERILER! hit sonic  
with this then poof goes super form as well as all that chaos he has stored up  
to makes him self so fast and durable._

_sorry folks but my times up and Ihave to go but dont worry i will be  
back  
with more! with best wishes, Nocturne no Kitsune_

"Hmmm...I hadn't thought of that. I'll have to try that later. Thanks for the advice!" Naruto said. "And I'm happy enough with my girls, so thanks but no thanks to the machine. Sasuke-teme?"

"Hn. Thanks. Maybe I'll look more into the reason why the Uchiha Clan was destroyed. And thanks for the new weapons. And while I could ask Kyuubi for help, I'd rather that me and my mother get him with our own power," Sasuke replied. "Sakura?"

"THANKS! I really like people that see that I've changed for the better. And I don't think that I'll need this horomone any more. But thanks anyway," Sakura replied. "Dr. Eggman?"

"I'd have to say that the Egg Carrier, that we are in, is my favorite invention so far. And I never thought about bringing Tails to the darkside...I'll have to think about that..."

Sonic brought out the Chaos Emeralds, and both him and Shadow turned into their Super Forms. "You were saying, Egghead?"

Dr. Eggman fired the C.E.N at both of the Hedeghog's, and they reverted back to normal.

"What the heck?!" Sonic shouted.

"What kind of trick was that?!" Shadow shouted as well.

"Heh heh, thanks for the C.E.N!" Dr. Eggman chuckled. "Next letter!"

_Yo, sorry it took so long._

_Orochimaru- Ya, Kakashi killed the person I was going to have you kill, but now I'm on the run from his generals because somehow they figured out it was my fault. either that or they're still upset I stole that popsicle... pretend you didn't hear that._

_Kakashi- yah, thanks for the favor, here's the payment. /Hands over a bag/. The question is a riddle- I crawl on three feet in the morning, walk on two feet at midday, and hobble on three feet in the evening. what am I?_

_Naruto- Someone told you you're a lycan? That really isn't very believable- one of your parents would have to have been one, or you would have had to have been bitten. And why do you need training to learn to use the blades of chaos? X is light attack, Square is heavy attack, and you get more powerful techniques by killing low class demons. Simple._

_Sasuke- Beg the great log for forgiveness... Or face the wrath of my legion of undead... squirrels... they're stronger then they sound, okay._

_Sakura- True enough, but you're name is still really corny. Spring Cherry blossom?_

_Sorry no more questions- I have to meet Zorback and plot my revenge... Oh, but one more thing. /A portal forms out of darkness, spitting a bat into the room. The bat bites Orochimaru and Anko./_

_Gotta run... they're on to me..._

_From: Vindincus_

"Oh well. Got any other people you want me to kill? Now that we're out of that room, I can go ANYWHERE in this Egg Viper that the good Doctor gave me," Orochimaru replied. "Kakashi?"

"Thanks for the shipment," Kakashi replied, handing some to Rin and Mikoto, much to the chargin of Sasuke. "Sorry, but I have NO idea what the answer to the riddle is. Naruto?"

"I had a feeling that I didn't have Lycan Blood in me. And it really is easy to use these once you get the hang of it," Naruto said, swinging around the blades with ease. "Sasuke-teme?"

"...But he started it! I refuse! Besides, with my new fire weapons, they don't stand a chance!" Sasuke said, crossing his arms. "Sakura?"

"...I know it sounds corny, but I like it, and that's all that matters," Sakura replied.

All of a sudden, a portal formed, and out flew a bat. The Bat bit Anko on the Neck, and tried to bite Orochimaru, but couldn't since he was behind the window shield of the Egg Viper.

Within seconds of being bitten by the Bat, Anko turned into a Vampire.

"Well...this is interesting," Anko replied. "But I'm not hungry for blood. ...I'm hungry for something...WHITE..."

Naruto gluped. "Uh...timeforthenextletter!"

_I'm back! Questions comin' up! Oh, and by the way Sasuke and Sakura, you're welcome. I figured if no one else did it, I should._

_Naruto: When you, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji snuck out of classes, what did you do?  
Sasuke: When did you first learn the Katon: Gokyakuu No Jutsu?(Fire Ball Jutsu)  
Sakura: In Naruto Shippuuden, why did you punch the heck outta Naruto?  
Hinata: I highly approve of you and Naruto together and how was growing up with Neji, Hanabi and Hiashi?  
Gaara of the Desert: After you turned good, did you spend more time with Kankuro and Temari?  
Kyuubi: Since you're a girl, how does it feel taking over Naruto since he's a boy? If you don't answer it, then it's probably because of privacy.  
Dr. Eggman: In Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, what were your first opinions of Shadow and Rouge? Plus, are you aware that you have a spinoff character named King Sharyar in the Wii game, Sonic and the Secret Rings?  
Prince: You rule! (tosses him a sack of more cash)  
P.S. NaruHina and SasuSaku 4eva! (Gives Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata a sack of cash and honeymoon recommendations. To Gaara, a book on how to use sand to even more advantages. To Eggman, schematics and blueprints on upgraded Egg Robots)  
Whew, I typed a lot didn't I?  
Bye for now!  
Kid Anime_

"Well, we mostly just hung out by Ichiraku's. And talked about this and that," Naruto replied. "Sasuke?"

"My father taught it to me when I was 5," Sasuke replied. "Sakura?"

"I did that because he was about to use an even MORE perverted technique than the Sexy Jutsu! And in front of Konohamaru no less!" Sakura huffed. "Hinata-chan?"

"T-Thank you!" Hinata said, all smiles. "It was tough at first, but after Naru-chan beat Neji-nii, things got a whole lot better. Gaara-san?"

"Yes, I spent more time with them. We are a lot closer as a result," Gaara replied. "Kyuubi-san?"

**...It felt weird at first, but I got use to it after a while. **Kyuubi replied, looking bored. **Doctor?**

"To tell the truth, I really didn't trust them all that much. And with good reason, since it was THEM who messed up my plans!" Eggman growled, glaring at Shadow, who glared back. "Prince-san?"

"Thank you!" I said, taking the money.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Hinata all got money for Honeymoon places, much to their embrassment. Gaara got a book called, 'Your Sand and You'. And Eggman got the blueprints for the Ultimate Egg Robot, the Egg Omega.

"THANKS!" They all said. "TIME FOR THE NEXT LETTER!"

_Naruto: Heres a special recipe for the greatest ramen EVER, and the ingredients! (Hands the recipe and ingredients to Naruto)  
Sakura: Here is a special alternate reality helmet that... (pukes) will show Sasuke being your... (pukes again) boyfriend and eventually husband. (Hands Sakura an Alternate reality helmet)  
Sasuke: Heres a sword that has a tracker that can find Itachi anywhere. (Hands Sasuke the sword)_

_Prince: Your gift is all the new games that have been released recently! (Hands all of the games to Prince) Oh and I vote for a robot Kakashi and a duel between Naruto and Sasuke.  
Hinata/Kyuubi/Anko: This is a list of all the traps in Naruto's room and exactly where they are and how to get past them. Go crazy. (Hands them the list)  
Everyone else: Ten thousand dollars. (Throws ten thousands dollars) Only one of you is allowed to have it so... FIGHT OVER IT!_

_From: Nic_

"Thanks, man!" Naruto said, taking the gifts. "I can't wait to taste it! Sakura-nee-chan! Your turn!"

"Thanks! I'll use it right away! ...After I clean the puke off of it..." Sakura said, looking a little disgusted. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Thanks for the gift," Sasuke said cooly.

"SWEET-ASS! Thanks!" I said, taking the gifts.

"THANK YOU!" Naruto's Harem said, looking over the list.

All of a sudden, Ten thousand dollars dropped into the room.

"MINE!" Everybody shouted, about to jump the pile.

Dr. Eggman pulled out a Laser. "Step away from the money!"

Everybody complied. Except for Kyuubi.

**Put that down before you hurt yourself. **Kyuubi said.

Eggman fired the Laser at Kyuubi.

It had no effect.

**Wanna try that again? **Kyuubi said, smirking.

"...No..." Dr. Eggman said.

**Thought so. **Kyuubi replied, taking all of the money. **Next Letter.**

_The t.v. turns on and we see me wearing a tuxedo and a stick in one hand. On bleachers in front of me were the sand people from Star Wars. "Okay boys, and a one, and a two." All the sudden the sand people started making a series of strange sounds and noises. "No, no, no, no, no, it's rar, rar, then gar, gar, not the other way around you (Beep)!" The sand people all started climbing down the bleachers and walking away. "No, no, wait you guys I, ar!"_

_Then the episode 4 version of Obi-Wan Kenobi walked up to me. "Obi-Wan, what am I gonna do now." "After all, I can't throw a party for Prince and the others without the sand people." "Do not worry Sniper, the sand people are easily startled, but they well return, and in greater numbers." "Oh, so were gonna have more volume here!" "Oh yes, it's going to be a great party."_

_"Sorry I have to cut this one short Obi-Wan, but I got questions to ask." "That's ok Sniper, I have to get back to the Star Wars verse anyways." Obi-Wan walks away. "Okay, now on to the questions!"_

_Okay Naruto, I just realized if you tried to beat up Eddie(the perverted mongoose I mentioned in my letter), you actually would've gotten yourself killed. You might probably wonder why I think that when you could hold your own against Itachi. Well, here's why. You ever heared of Zorbak, Manda's older ten snake headed brother. He cut in line in front of Eddie at a bar once, and let's just say, that my female mongooses now all have new leather snake-skin coats. That and I also forgot to mention that Eddie is actually the King of Mongoose summons. Oh, and here's my summoning contract for mongooses._

_Kakashi, do you find it strange that Obito didn't appear in the room when he was supposedly brought back to life? And I agree that anyone who messes with are p0rn should die!_

_(A mongoose carrying a large crate suddenly enters the room) "Hey Sniper, I just finished the copies of are plans to cut off all p0rno shipments to Kohana." "Hey Jeffry, get out of here man." "Why?" "Kakashi's here you idiot!" (Jeffry quickly ran in the other direction to hide the plans)_

_Hinata, if your still wondering about that letter I sent Naruto. You remember when you said you'd give Naruto the night of his life if he rescued you. Well I made a plan to have the F.A.D. kidnap you and have Naruto come to the rescue. But alas, my plan failed... ...and yet succeded at the same time! The best part was that Naruto actually agreed to the plan! Please don't kill me! (Hides behind mongoose army)_

_Garra, what kind of dreams did you have the few times you tried to sleep when Shakaku was sealed inside you? Once again, please don't kill me! (Is still hiding behind mongooses)_

_Anko, how exactly does Orochimaru get his tounge to stretch out over 30 feet? I tried asking him a few chapters back, but he threated to molest me._

_If you guys and Vindictus are wondering what happened to that midget necromancer Malluc. Will let's just say I put him to good use. (A midget with stitches in his neck carrying a tray with glasses of Dr. Pepper on it walked up to me) What can I say, I'm a necromancer to you know._

_"And now it's time to once again pull the random fortune telling lever!" (Pulls Lever) " Today it says I shall bring four Naruto Characters back from the dead."_

_"Alright, everybody stand back!" "By the power of necromancey, and all that is darkness and evil, I summon thee, dark spirits of the afterlife, bring the souls known as Asuma, Haku, Zabuza, and Kimimaro back to life, Hiya!"_

_P.S. And don't worry you guys, I'll have your party ready for you by the next chapter!_

_"Before I forget, Summoning Jutsu!" (A massive mongoose five times bigger than Gamabunta with a sword as big as Manda wearing a red yakuta and a snake skin head over his own head like a helmet) "Say hello to Eddie everyone!"_

_From: Sniper_

"SWEET! A PARTY!" All of the cast said.

"Okay. We all agree that we'll head on over to Sniper's after this chapter is over, right?" Dr. Eggman said.

"HELL YEAH!" Everybody else said.

"Hmmm...but can Eddie stand up to the mighty power that is KYUUBI?" Naruto said. "Guess we'll never know...Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked at the last part of his question, and narrowed his eyes. "Traitor." He growled. "But you bring up a good point. Why didn't Obito show up when he was brought back to life?"

"The sequel will reveal all..." I said. "Hinata-chan?"

"...Is this true, Naru-chan?" Hinata said, slowly turning her head to Naruto, her face blank.

Naruto suddenly feared for his life. "Um...um...yesit'struepleasedon'thurtme!" Naruto said fastly.

"...I see," Hinata said, face still blank.

Then slowly, she got a little grin on her face as she narrowed her eyes.

"Well then, I'll have to...PUNISH you when we get the chance. And I don't think that Anko-chan and Kyuubi-chan wouldn't mind helping me. Would you, laides?" Hinata said.

"You can count on us, Chibi-chan!" Anko said, with a mock salute.

**This should be fun...** Kyuubi said with a smirk.

Hinata turned back to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "Trust me, Naru-chan. You won't be getting ANY sleep tonight..."

Naruto gulped. In both nevorusness... and arousal. "Um...Gaara?"

"I didn't. Because unless I willed it, I never went to sleep if I could help it," Gaara replied. "Anko?"

"Orochimaru used a special potion to get that way. Why, I don't know," Anko replied.

All of a sudden, a dark portal showed up in the room. Soon after, Asuma, Zabuza, Haku and Kimimaro were flung out of it.

"Where the fuck are we?" Zabuza said, looking at all the technology around them.

"Looks like some mad scientest's room," Asuma replied.

Haku looked around, and spotted Naruto and friends. "Naruto!"

"Haku!" Naruto said, rushing over to her and hugging her. "It's been SOOOOO long! How was the afterlife treating ya?"

"It was okay. I'm just glad that I get to see you again," Haku replied, returning the Hug.

Zabuza and Kakashi locked eyes.

"Zabuza..." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi..." Zabuza replied.

They each looked the other way.

"KIMI-KUN!" Orochimaru shouted, jumping out of the cockpit of the Egg Viper, and rushing towards Kimimaro.

"OREO-SAMA!" Kimimaro shouted, catching Orochimaru in a hug.

"...And just when I thought you couldn't get any gayer..." Anko said.

Orochimaru, of course, ignored her.

All of a sudden, in a huge poof of smoke, a HUGE Mongoose appeared in the room!

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE **FUCK **IS **THAT?!**" Asuma shouted.

"Sweet mother of Kami..." Orochimaru said, cowering behind Kimi.

**"HELLO, YOU PEOPLE! ARE YOU READY TO PARTY?!" **The massive Mongoose shouted, nearly deafining everyone in the room.

"Maybe later, Eddie. We have just one more letter to answer!" I shouted up to the Mongoose.

**"OKEY-DOKY!" **Eddie shouted again.

_To Sasuke/Hinata/Mikoto/Kakashi: (Whichever one knows)  
There have been several picks where I've seen a Uchiha and a Hyuuga pair up and that has me wondering. If those clans were to crossbreed and have a child would the child either have A.Sharringan B.Byakugan C.Some hybrid of some sort or D. both bloodlines at the same time?_

_Naruto: I have a crazy idea, but have been too lazy to write a fic about it. Learn how to make chakra strings and then attach them to the rasengan so you can use it like a yo-yo or flail of death._

_Minato: Same thing as Naruto_

_Kushina: Don't know what to ask you so I'll just say keep up the good work._

_Sasuke: You probably don't know how to answer this but I'll ask anyway. Why haven't you absolutly raped Itachi yet when Kishimoto made you that HAXXED in the manga? No offense though._

_To everyone: you'll find within a letter small speres addressed to each of you. They are pocket dimentions and they each contain all notes, documents, etc. Of all my research, jutsu knowledge and librarys, encyclopedias of the world... basically I'm looking for people to pass my extensive knowledge (I have lived for thousands upon thousands of years, just ask Kyuubi; she was my study buddy in the Alexandria library) and you were the first birds to get the worms so to speak. Remember Knowledge is power._

_And finally to Dr. Gerald Robotnick: What happened to you? What's with this 'eggman' busness? You used to be Robotnick, not only does that sound cooler then eggman, but also you were a worthy challenge in the old games. Now your creations are insults hat are all named "egg[finish name here" I want the old robotnick back (no offense to you as a person)._

_Tell you what; if you revert back to Robotnick I will give you  
1.the seven chaos emeralds  
2.the master emerald  
3.sonic and crew all tied-up, gagged, and awaiting your judgement._

_I currently fufill those requirements and would be more then happy to give them to you and more._

_I await everyone's answers with enthusiasim._

_master of cheese graters_

"Well, I'd think that it would be a hybrid of the two put together. Although, the Sharingan was handed down from the Byakugan, so I'm not too sure..." Mikoto said. "Naruto-kun?"

"That sounds like a good idea. If I use something like that, then I'll give you the credit," Naruto said. "Dad?"

"Thanks for the advice!" Minato said. "Love?"

"Thanks for the praise," Kushina replied. "Sasuke-san?"

"Don't worry. I'll get to that sometime in the next few chapters of the manga," Sasuke replied.

"Thanks!" Everyone said, starting to study the scrolls, books, and everything else.

"Thanks for your concern, but I think I'll stay as Dr. Eggman for now. Robotnik Carrier wouldn't sound as good as Egg Carrier. Plus, at the rate that Sega is going, I might become a good guy soon. But until then, I'll try my best to CRUSH Sonic with my own power," Eggman said, glaring at Sonic.

"Wow, Eggman. I acutally felt respect for you just then." Sonic replied.

"Humph. Don't get use to it, Hedeghog," Eggman said. "Anyway, now that that's done, who wants to go to that party?!"

"WE DO!" Everyone shouted.

"Egg Carrier, FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Dr. Eggman said, as the floating machine headed for Sniper's house.

"And that's a wrap for this chapter! Next chapter will take place at Sniper's place for the big party! We'll have the first Yu-Gi-Oh Duel, and the new robot will be revealed! So PLEASE add your votes when you send your letters, or I'll have to choose myself! And now, you can ask Sonic, Shadow, Asuma, Kimimaro, Zabuza, Eddie and Haku questions as well. Catch you next continue!"


	10. You're invited to the party!

Important Notice! You're invited to the party!

You read right! I'm determined to make the next chapter the best chapter in Ask fic history! So I wanted to invite anyone who wanted to come to the party in the next chapter! If you want to be involved in the next chapter, then tell me how you want me to portray you in the chapter during the party. There will be a dance floor, Karaoke, Arcade Games, a bar, the works! Either send me a PM, or a review telling me how you want to act at the party! Of course, you may have to PM me, or not be signed in when you review this chapter, because it'll say that you've reviewed it before more than likely. Sorry for the mishap!


	11. Big Party Bash! Part 1

Yep, it's another Ask Naru-Crew fic!

Written By: The Former PrinceofDDR

Man, this took me longer than I thought! I'm going to have to cut this into 3 parts, if I want to keep the 2-week dateline going. I hope you enjoy the first part. There will be two more after this.

* * *

"Look! I can see the party site from here!" Sonic (who rather LOVED parties) said from the deck of the Egg Carrier. 

Everybody had dressed into their best clothes for the party. The ladies were in dresses of all kinds (even Anko, who rather disliked dresses...or anything girly for that matter, which is why the dress was black), and the fellows were in Tuxedos (even Naruto, who shared Anko's view about formal clothes, and Orochimaru, who looked suprisingly good).

I adjusted my tie and asked Dr. Eggman, "Are all the preperations complete, doctor?"

"Yes, everything is ready! We have the Duel Disks complete, and the robot is ready for unveiling!" Dr. Eggman replied.

"Excellent. This has the makings of being the best chapters in an Ask fic EVER!" I cheered. "Now, WHO'S READY TO PARTY?!"

Everyone else cheered loudly as a bright light englufed all of us, teloporting us out of the ship.

* * *

When the light vanished, we found ourselves before a HUGE MANSION! 

"...Dude..." Asuma said, gaping at the Mansion.

"...I know..." I said, eyes wide.

Everybody else was pretty much the same way.

"We're gonna party in HERE?! KICK-ASS!" Naruto cheered.

All of a sudden, a T.V rose from a hole in the ground.

* * *

_Begin Transmission.  
The t.v. turns on and we see me, Jeffry, and my other mongooses sitting at the round table once more. "And thus, by cutting off all p0rno shipments to Kohana, the p0rno dealers will have no choice but to give into our demands, and being the only p0rno dealers left in Kohana, our sales will dramatically increase, and we'll make billions, bwahahahahahahaha!" _

_"And Alex, tell that idiotic, kage leader of the lightening country, that if he and his councel don't surrender polictal power to me, Eddie, Jeffry, and you, that I will personally, with my undead army of course, come down there, and skin them alive, and then use their skin to make nooses to hang them with!" (Finally notices the screen)_

_"Oh my, I'm extremely sorry you all heard that." (is blushing like mad) "However, time for the questions!"_

_Naruto, I just thought of something really strange, you said a few chapters ago, that you paired up with Kyuubi was , and I qoute, "Me and Kyuubi? TOGETHER? Two words. BARF. BAG.". Yet, a few chapters later, we find you f(Beep)ing her brains out! What the heck man!_

_Hinata, please tell me, whose little Jr. is bigger, Kiba's, or Naruto's?_

_Garra, if Shakaku isn't sealed inside you anymore, then how the heck are you still able to control sand?_

_Kakashi, and now we know why you can never take off your mask._

_Sasuke, if want to learn the kage bushin, then here's a training scroll on how to do so. (gives scroll) Oh, and before I forget. (15,0 Kunai impale the ground around Sasuke) Subsitution Jutsu! (Suddenly an army of 15,0 logs appear in a poof of smoke) Enjoy Sasuke-teme._

_Prince, here's a scroll on how to learn my perverted genjutsu, Icha Icha Paradise. As the name implies, it allows the user to make any perverted fantasy that they desire think is happening, it even has a fail safe flaw in it, that will allow you to get out of it, in case you know dangers approching._

_Of course, the flaw only works if the user, uses it on themselves, however, use it on the enemy, and it will take even a demon lord in their full demonic glory a month to get out of it. Trust me, I know it works, I tested it on Kyuubi once. It led to some rather embarrasing pictures for the school yearbook. If you want, I can send you a copy of the pictures! (is grinning like a maniac)_

_Kyuubi, tell that b(Beep) of a cat demon Nibi that when and if she manages to escape from the Akatsuki's demon holding statue(looks at the Akatsuki's now shattered to pieces demon holding statue)that I'm NOT talking to her until she apologizes about fixing the elections on who got to become the next leader of the undead armies in hell._

_Kimimaro, what does it feel like when pull your bones out of your body?_

_Haku, are you secretly a girl?_

_Zabuza, how do you and the other anime characters in the show, talk properly while wearing face masks?_

_Asuma, how does it feel to be back among the living, what was the afterlife like, and did you or the others meet Kami and/or Satan?_

_Now it's time for the random fortune telling lever! (Pulls Lever) Okay, it says, uh-oh, Naruto, duck, unless you want to be hit by a giant, flying pig!_

_P.S. And also, PARTY AT MY PLACE EVERYONE! I hope you enjoy yourselves! Just make sure you don't ruin my Mansion! Drinks, snacks, fireworks, and music are within! And also some earplugs for some more sensitive people. Enjoy everyone, for I have business with the leaders of the lightening village to attend too. (rides off into the sunset on horseback with my army of undead close behind)_

_From: Sniper_

* * *

"...Whether or not you give me a discount will depend on if I help you or not." Kakashi said. "Naruto? I've got to hear this..." 

"It's simple. At the time, I still thought that Kyuubi-chan was a DUDE at the time, and couldn't really think of her as a girl, until I saw her. She showed me she was a female off-chapter. Plus, we still weren't on very good terms with each other at that point," Naruto replied. "Hinata-chan?"

"...Naruto's..." Hinata said so that only Naruto (and the readers) could hear her. Naruto smirked, and gave Hinata a little peck on the cheek, which made her blush. "G-Gaara?"

"Who says he's not in me anymore?" Gaara replied.

_Yeah! _Shukaku shouted within Gaara.

"...Kakashi?" Gaara said.

"Eh. It was worth it." Kakashi said, putting his arms around Mikoto and Rin, who both blushed. "Sasuke?"

"Thanks." Sasuke said, taking the scroll.

All of a sudden, a rain of kunai showered around Sasuke, only to turn into 15 copies of his most hated enemy, The Log.

"ACK!" Sasuke shouted, being chased by them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"Don't worry, I'll save him after the questions have all been answered," I replied, getting the scroll that Sniper sent me. "Sweet! Kunoichi Orgy, here I come!" I cheered. "And sure, I'd LOVE pictures of Kyuu-chan!"

Kyuubi blushed, thinking, **I thought I burned those pics!**

"Kyuubi, your turn!" I said to her.

**Okay, I'll tell her if she turns up.** Kyuubi replied. **Kimimaro?**

"It feels kinda...weird," Kimi replied. "Haku-chan?"

"Yes, I am a female. I told Naruto-kun that I wasn't so that he wouldn't hold back against me when we fought," Haku replied. "Zabuza-san?"

"...I have no idea, myself," Zabuza replied, sweat dropping. "Asuma?"

"It feels pretty darn good to be alive again. I can't wait to see the look on Kurenai's face. Thanks for bringing me back to life. I can't really remember what I saw on the other side... but I can faintly remember this little Kid that didn't wear a shirt, and had a big sword..." Asuma replied. "...Naruto, you better duck..."

"What are you-" Naruto said, before he got smacked by a huge pig, knocking him over.

"NARU-CHAN!" Hinata screamed, running over to help him up.

"...Owww..." Naruto said.

"Well, that's it for the opening letter! Now, let's go in and party!" I cheered.

"But what about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, watching as Sasuke was STILL chased by the Logs.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Omega Sasuke! Destroy these Logs!" I said, snapping my fingers.

All of a sudden, a flash went through all of the Logs at once, and in the next second the Logs were all split in half!

Afterwards, the flash zoomed towards me, but stopped just in time.

Metal Sasuke was revealed, but he looked very different.

His steel hair was much bigger and spiker than before, his eyes were glowing red and spinning like the Sharingan, and he had spikes all over his blue steel arms and legs.

**"Threat terminated, King-sama," **the android said.

"Well done. Ladies and Gentelmen, let me be the first to introduce you to...OMEGA SASUKE!" I cheered. "Now then. Let's go and PARTY!

"YEAH!" Everybody shouted, as we all went into the Mansion.

* * *

Once we were in, we became even more impressed. 

The Mansion was even BIGGER inside than out! It had EVERYTHING. A room where you could sing your favorite songs, a bar, lots of Arcade Games to play, tables where you could sit and order food, a HUGE dance floor and TONS of bathrooms!

It was like Dave and Buster's, only BETTER!

Not only that, but there were some familer faces, and a few new ones!

First off, there was a boy wearing blue jeans, a Red Baseball Cap on his head, and a tight black shirt. He also had green short cut hair. But the oddest thing about him was that he had these dark blue fairy like things floating around him. And standing next to him was someone we all know quite well. Sephiroth!

Next, there was a tall man wearing a long black trenchcoat that would give Seto Kaiba a run for his money. He was wearing a dark cowboy-like hat, and was turned around, so you couldn't see his hair or face.

Then, there was a boy of 13 with anime-style spiked black hair with neon green highlights at the tips. He had what looked just like the Magenkyo Sharingan, only it was green. He watched the goings-on with a small scowl on his face.

Next up was a guy who wore black jeans and a black shirt. He had a laid-back look upon him, and also had short cut red hair. He was eyeing the Arcade Machines.

Then, there was a female of about 5'3, with dark brown hair and red eyes. She wore a tight black top that showed her stomach and a black mini skirt, as well as fishnests that began right under her elbow and right above her wrist. And they were on both of her arms. She seemed to be looking for someone.

Next was a boy in a Dog Costume. He also had hair like Itachi's, only you couldn't see it.

Then there was a man that had hair that was as long as Orochimaru's, only it was silver. He had aqua blue eyes, and was dressed in a full body cloak, with the hood down. When he saw Gaara and Naruto, his eyes seemed to light up a bit.

Next up was a man who was wearing a pure black cloak like the other guy, only this had the symbol of the Shikki Fujin on it. He looked pissed about something.

Then there was a boy who had light brown hair like the guy Marcus from Digimon. He wore a red blazer and blue jeans, and had a sword strapped to his back. Plus, he had the Magenkyo Sharingan as well. He was looking around with a laid back smile on his face.

Finally, there was a very familer looking person. It was the person who was hosting this whole party, Sniper!

He wore black pants, black boots, black gloves, a black shirt with a dark-purple spider design on front, and a black mask that covered his entire head that was made of a material that you can see through without said person being seen. ...Whatever that meant.

But he wasn't alone.

Next to him was a female that had jet-black hair, richly tanned skin, freckles on her face, and slitted pupils with purple coloring and the outter part of the eye being black instead of white. She wore a dark-purple battle kimono, and also haa a really sharp titanium katana.

But the thing that really set her apart from everyone was the 9 Jet-black tails coming from behind her, and the fox ears on her head!

Sniper caught sight of all of us and went over to greet us, with the woman right behind him.

"Hey, guys! Welcome to the party!" Sniper greeted, shaking my hand. "...Especially you, lovely ladies..." He said with a wink, making Hinata and Rin blush, and the rest smile.

"Hey, man! I thought that you had some stuff to take care of!" I said.

"Well, I just decided to send one of my clones to do it. Here, let me introduce you to everyone!" He replied, leading us.

(A.N: We'll be going by the order that I introduced everyone in)

Sniper took us to the first person. "This is a man by the name of Cheese Master!"

"Hey, guys!" C.M said, shaking all of our hands. "It's great to see all of you. Espically you, Dr. Robotnik!"

"Why, thank you. Nice to finally meet you as well," Dr Eggman said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let me introduce you to my Fairy God Parents. This is Anti-Cosmo and Anti-Wanda!" C.M said, as the floating faires flew beside him.

"Ah, yes. So nice to meet you and whatnot," Anti-Cosmo replied, looking bored.

"Yes! Nice to meet me!" Anti-Wanda laughed stupidly.

"And finally, this here is Sephiroth!"

The tall One-Winged Angel looked towards the rest of us, eyes narrowed. Everybody, with the exception of Kyuubi was a bit intimadated. Sephiroth stared at us for a bit, before he turned around and walked towards the Arcade Machines.

Everybody let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"...Well, he seems like a real charmer," Naruto muttered sarcastically.

"Sorry, that's just the way that he is sometimes," C.M said. "Anyway, I've got to go make sure he doesn't get in trouble. And here is my letter!" C.M gave the letter to me. "See ya!" He and his Anti-faries went off after Sephiroth.

"Okay, time for some more questions!" I declared.

The rest of the cast groaned.

"Hey, the sooner we get this done, the faster you can party," I replied, opening the letter.

* * *

_Hello everyone it is me again. Who? you'll just have to wait to the end of the letter. _

_Naruto: What do you think of the fics where you are overpowered to the point of godliness? If you don't know what I mean check out the fics "till eternity's end" and "once upon a midnight moon" they're both pretty good fics._

_Minato: Do you realize that when kishimoto revealed your true name he dropped a MASSIVE bomb on fanfiction altering it completly? I'm not complaining though, because frankly I thought Kazama Arashi was a silly sounding name, but who was he since his name was on the summoning scroll before Naruto's? Oh the suspense!_

_Kushina: Do you ever wonder what Naruto would look like if his physical appearance had at least some simmilarities to yours?_

_Sasuke and Mikoto: A.I've seen the sharringan rotate before. Can you do that voluntarily? If so then according to my calculations doing that would result in kinetic energy build up, once enough is gathered then if forcefully expelled from the eye in a controlled amount may result in the ability of heat vision. This is only a hypothesis though. B. Perhaps the rotation of the sharringan can also be used as a means to magnify your vision?_

_Sakura: with your super strength have you ever thought about using it in combination with weapons not normally physically possible to lift?_

_Dr. Robotnick(do you mind if I still call you that?): I understand, though it saddens me a bit. However I still love you(not in that way)and will stand by your descision and support you to my fullest._

_To everyone: Here is a toast to Prince and all other good authors of fanfiction out there who haven't yet fallen to the clutches of yaoi fangirls. Authors like The-Silent-Muse, Thundereaper, Psycho G, General Badaxe, and even OpposingForce._

_(raises a cup of wine) "CHEERS!"_

_master of cheese graters_

* * *

"I think that those fics RULE! ...As long as I don't turn out evil," Naruto replied. "Dad, your turn!" 

"Wow. I was that important in fanfiction?" Minato asked. "Anyway, I suppose that it was a nickname of sorts. Kushina-chan?"

"Hm...I think that he'd look like Gaara a bit," Kushina replied. "Koto-chan?"

"Hmmm. Now that you mention it, that might be a good thing to look into. If it gets the Sharingan more powerful, and Itachi doesn't know it, then we'll have an advantge over him!" Mikoto said. "Sakura-chan?"

"I guess that I could use it with Zabuza's sword. ...if Suigetsu didn't take it," Sakura replied. "Dr. Eggman?"

"Thanks for sticking with me. You can call me Dr. Robotnik if you want," Eggman replied.

All of the guests in the mansion raised their cups of wine, soda, or just plain water up in the air, and said, "Cheers to great authors!"

"Okay, let me take you to the next person in the room!" Sniper said. We walked over to the second person on the list.

When we got close enough, the man turned around to greet us. He had dark shades on, so we couldn't see his eyes.

"Everyone, this is Vindictus!" Sniper said.

"Pleased to meet you." Vindictus said.

Sasuke, Mikoto, Naruto, Kushina and Minato all went up to Vindictus and gave him a handshake.

"Thank you SO much for those Soul Blades. Without them, I'd never be reunited with my mother," Sasuke said, a real smile on his face.

"That goes double for me. Thank you," Naruto said.

"Thank you so much!" Minato, Kushina and Mikoto all said.

"No prob. Everyone deserves a second chance," Vin replied, smiling back at the people. "Here's my letter, King!" He added, giving me a gold plated envelope. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go check out the singing room. Bye!" He waved to us as he went off.

"Wow, this is one fancy letter!" I said, opening it.

* * *

_Screen pops up in the letter, showing a tall figure in a trenchcoat talking to a blue creature about two feet tall. _

_The tall figure nods to the short creature. "Thanks for the help Zorback. Couldn't have done it without you..."_

_Zorback nods. "It was difficult, but ebil will always prevail... because good is stupid."_

_The tall figure sweatdropped. "What are you talking about? Those idiots weren't precisely good guys..."_

_Zorback shrugged, hefting a staff topped with a skull onto his shoulder. "Whatever... Hey, is that webcam on?"_

_The tall figure turned to look at the screen. "Huh... Yes, it is. The ask NaruCrew fic is up already?"_

_Zorback shrugged. "Guess so... I'm leaving now."_

_The tall figure turned back to the screen as Zorback slunk into the shadows. "Well, as you had probably already figured out, this is Vindictus. Anyway, on to the questions for the fic..."_

_"Naruto, have you ever considered Joining the forces of Ebil/yes, with a b./. You would probably fit in rather well... most of us have slightly twisted senses of humor._

_"Kakashi, did you know some authors pair you up with, of all people, Gai? It's disgusting. Here's your shipment of... the goods. /large crate gets thrown through the screen, which stays miraculously untouched/ I hope that tides you over for a while... I probably wont be able to give you any for the next few chapters._

_"Zabuza, and Haku... How was life as prinnies? I just keep on getting pictures of you prinnified..._

_"I cant really do much more this fic, as I have... Buisness to attend to, but I gift you with theese... /Summoning circle flashes on the floor of the mansion, before spewing out Laharl, Etna and Flonne/ I herby bind you to appear in this fic and the sequal as characters! because I feel like it._

_"Oh, and Sasuke? the log is enchanted to be 100 times more powerful than you forever. If you get more powerful, then the log gets more powerful. And as the log gets stronger, so does the enchantment, so you CANNOT WIN!"_

_Vindictus looks at the screen before smiling creepily. "Vindictus, logging out."_

_The screen shatters into a million shards of darkness._

* * *

"Nah. Thanks for the invite, but I'm happy being on the forces of good," Naruto replied. "Kakashi-sensei?" 

"...Thanks for reminding me," Kakashi shuddered. "I was trying to forget... hopefully all the...goods will distract me from that thought." He handed half of them to Mikoto and Rin, who took them gladly. They all opened the first books, and soon gained a tiny blush on their faces...giggling...AT THE SAME TIME. "Zabuza, Haku, your turn."

"...We have no idea what you are talking about. We were never these things you call...prinnies," Zabuza answered.

All of a sudden, a Summoning circle appeared on the floor... and seconds later, Laharl, Etna and Flonne flew out of it.

"Ow! Okay, where the hell are we?" Laharl said, a scowl on his face.

"Heck if I know, Little Prince," Etna replied, dusting herself off. Then she looked around, and saw all of the people and games. "...But I'd say we got here at just the right time..." She added with a smirk.

"Wow! A party!" Flonne (who was in her fallen angel state) exclaimed, looking around in wonder, and hopping around the room, much to Laharl and Etna's chargin.

"She's going to trip in three...two...one..." Etna counted.

"Wahhh!" Flonne cried, about to fall.

"I knew it..." Laharl said, shaking his head.

But before Flonne hit the ground, a blur grabbed her in its arms. Flonne was a little dazed from being picked up so quickly, but when she shook her head a little, she was able to see her savior clearly. And her red eyes widened considerably.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Flonne-chan?" Mikoto smiled down at the shocked girl.

"M-Mikoto-chan!" Flonne squealed, grabbing Mikoto in a tight hug.

Laharl and Etna both heard Flonne, and turned towards her. They were shocked when they saw Mikoto of all people!

"Mikoto!" Etna said, rushing over and hugging the female Uchiha on the other side of Flonne.

"Well, if it isn't Little Mikoto!" Laharl said, pleasently surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story... I missed you guys. Flonne-chan, Etna-chan, and Laharl-sempai," Mikoto said, watching as Laharl did an anime fall at his title.

"Laharl-_sempai...? _What happened to 'Sama'?" Laharl questioned, a little vein showing up over his left eye.

"Well, a lot of things happened after I left you and the girls, Laharl-sempai. But to make a long story short, I'm an Overlord now!" Mikoto said, head held up proudly.

Flonne, Etna and Laharl went bug-eyed at this. "YOU'RE AN OVERLORD?!" All three shouted. "HOW?!"

"I'll tell you later," Mikoto replied, giggling again. "Laharl-sempai, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Sasuke!" She added, moving Sasuke in front of Laharl.

The two stared at each other for a few moments.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This is your son? He doesn't act like you at all./This is the person who trained you? He looks like a pipsqueak," Both Laharl and Sasuke said at the same time.

They each tensed, then glared at each other.

"I AM my mother's son!/I am NOT a pipsqueak!" They both shouted at the same time.

Mikoto and Flonne both sweat dropped at the display. Etna just smirked at it.

"Well, seems like the little prince has a new playmate," Etna snickered.

"That's great! Laharl is learning more and more about happiness and love everyday!" Flonne gushed.

"FLONNE! I told you not to use the 'L' word!" Laharl whined, glaring at the Angel.

"Oops! Sorry!" Flonne said, blushing.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you a favor, Laharl, but after this chapter. We've got a lot of partying to do!" Mikoto cheered.

"Now you're speaking my language!" Etna said. "LET'S PARTY!"

"...Or we would, but we have to finish reading questions first," Mikoto replied, casuing Etna to fall over.

"Says who?" Laharl said.

"Says me," I replied, floating over Laharl with the Eggmobile.

"...Who are you, fat boy?" Laharl questioned, looking bored.

"Don't underestimate him, Laharl-sempai. Remember when I told you about all those blood lines that where in my world? Well, he has the most powerful of them all. The...Author's Will," Mikoto said, deadly serious.

"Feh, I don't believe in that. No will is stronger than mine!" Laharl said.

"Oh really?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. I snapped my fingers.

All of a sudden, Laharl was in a pink frilly dress!

"WHAT THE?!" Laharl said, ripping the dress off.

Etna was laughing her ass off, while Flonne had sparkles in her eyes.

"Laharl-san! You look really pretty in pink!" She gushed.

"FLONNE!" Laharl roared in embarresment. Then he glared at me. "This isn't over..."

"I'll be waiting, Devil-boy..." I glared back.

**It's been a while...Little Sister. **Kyuubi said to Etna.

"Yes, it has." Etna replied cooly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"We'll talk later," They said at the same time.

"And about the part with the Log, that only refers to ME. But NOT to Omega Sasuke. HE'LL just kill the Log!" Sasuke smirked.

"Okay, now let's go to the next person!" Sniper declared, walking to the next person we saw.

The man spotted us coming towards him, and his scowl grew a little bigger. "What do you want?" He said.

"Hey, Averu. Just wanted you to meet the guests of honor!" Sniper said with a smile on his face. "Guys, this is Uchiha Averu!"

"...An Uchiha." Sasuke said, eyes half-lidded.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" Averu glared.

"...Normally, yes, I would. ...But since this is a party, I'll just ignore it for now. Besides, you'll most likely vanish after this anyway," Sasuke replied, sighing.

"Humph, too bad. I would have kicked your ass," Averu said arrogantly.

"You just keep telling yourself that," Sasuke replied, ignoring Averu now.

"...Anyway, I'm going over to the dance floor. See ya." Averu said, leaving.

"YAY! We didn't get a letter this time!" Naruto cheered.

"Guess again, Naruto. We have plenty of letters from people who DIDN'T show up. So we'll look at those as well," I said.

"...Curse you..." Naruto sighed, as I opened up the next letter.

* * *

_I'm awkward at parties so I'll try to be brief, y'know, apart from it being one of my letters. Anyway I envy most of you by virtue of getting to ride on one of Dr. Eggman's inventions and actually not being intruding rodents while doing it. But, that's how the dice roll. Anyway- so no one figured out the MasterPC yet? Or did Prince just remove it by virtue of the perversion it tends towards? Shame that. Deploys a random mindless minion to reclaim soul edge and soul caliber to return them, along with the other bringing people back devices to return them to their rightful owners, said minion tracks slime on the carpet By dint of these not being used too much..._

_Anyway, Orochimaru-sama's reason for having a thirty foot long tongue are totally understandable, do you happen to have that potion's recipe still? I mean who wouldn't want to have basically a tentacle?_

_Sasuke, in part one you were (don't deny it) an irreverent asshat, how would things have been different if Naruto had some kind of power that you knew he had?_

_Lastly I'm leaving another gift in someone's care. Presently it's resting in a conveniently placed hangar on the egg carrier 3, my personal anti-everything NEXT Armored Core, Clown Vomit. Clown vomit is a fortress-styled tank AC with four grenade cannon weapons, and a nauseating color scheme that looked like a clown vomited confetti and then exploded. I'm leaving the keys with... hmm... Kyuubi, with strict orders to hand them over to Nii Yugito if she shows up, that girl doesn't get enough love. I think that's about it, except I'd like to hear some of Uzumaki Kushina's stories, I'd ask to hear Minato's but frankly I get the idea that you're another 'real shinobi' scheisskopf. Enjoy the party leaves behind a tray loaded with Bawls energy drink_

_From: Islagatt_

* * *

All of a sudden, a mindless minion appears in the room, about to take the two swords away. 

But all of a sudden, the thing vanished.

"...Did you do anything?" Naruto questioned Kyuubi.

**...No, I didn't. **Kyuubi replied.

"Kukukuku... it was ME!" Orochimaru cackled.

The group turned towards him and saw him with the Master P.C!

"Kukukuku... I know what this thing does! It allows the user to edit features of REAL people within a 30 Kilometer to their liking!" Orochimaru said in trimpuh. "Imagine the things I could do with this! With this, I am a GOD!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't forget, I am the true god in this story! I'll let you keep the P.C, but only if you don't abuse it!" I warned.

"...Humph. Fine." Orochimaru said, crossing his arms. "And as for my question, sure, I still have the potion. You can have it." Orochimaru mailed the Potion to Islagatt. "Sasuke?"

"Yeah, I was a prick at the start, though not as much as the idiot bashers make me seem," Sasuke said. "Maybe if I knew ahead of time that Kyuubi was helping Naruto along, I wouldn't have gotten so jealous... Kyuubi?"

**Right on. **Kyuubi replied, taking the keys with a smirk on her face. **I'll give these to Yugito if she shows up. Kushina?**

"I'll tell you some stories. Later, though. This chapter is already long enough as it is. And we haven't even partied yet! But thanks for the Balws drink!" Kushina said, taking one of them.

"Okay! On to the next person!" Sniper said, leading us.

We came to the next person, who was still looking at the Arcade Machines.

"Everyone, this is Bunbunka! But you can just call him Bun," Sniper said.

"What's up?" Bun smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Bun." I said, shaking his hand.

"Same here. I'd love to talk some more, but I've got to try out some Arcade games. See ya!" He said, walking off.

"Okay, next letter!" I said, as everyone else groaned.

* * *

_Wow... Yay NaruHarem! _

_-Itachi walks in-  
Itachi: ...what are you doing...  
Me: Happy questioning fun time! NOW OUT! before i set meh dolphins on you...  
dolphins: -leer at Itachi-  
Itachi: -shrugs then walks out-  
Me: yay sentinent dolphins :D_

_Naruto: I'm glad you got your parents back! and congratz on the harem:D What do you think of the stories where you have Anko as your mother? I read one of those! its awesome!_

_Sasuke: Don't feel insulted when I say your brother is my third fave char, after Kyuubi (top) and anko (2nd). That's the only reason he was here a minute ago. and i liked your original hairstyle better._

_Gaara: Don't feel insulted by that gaara of the f- or whatever his name is. You're better:D and has Shukaku ever tried hitting on you? O.o_

_-Sends lots of money- make a robot:D oh, before i forget..._

_-shoots stupid random voice that says Gaara of the funk- DIE!_

_From: fanofanime_

* * *

"Thanks!" Naruto said. "But to think of Anko as my mom now would be... dirty." Naruto added with a sweat drop. "Sasuke-teme?" 

"Hn. I don't care, as long as you don't hate me," Sasuke replied. "Maybe I'll get my hairstyle back to normal later... Gaara?"

"...Thanks." Gaara said. "And no, Shukaku has tried to KILL me, but not hit on me. King?"

"Thank you! But I already have the robot planned. I'll put the money to a good cause, though!" I replied.

A gunshot was heard.

"HAH! You missed me!" The voice said.

Everyone sweat droped.

"...Okay, time to move on..." Sniper said, leading us to the next person.

The Female who was looking for something stopped at the sound of our footsteps and turned to us. Her eyes sparkled when she saw Naruto.

"Guys, this is Mel. She's a big fan of Naruto's," Sniper explained.

"Hi!" Naruto said, waving at her.

"H-Hello..." Mel said, blushing at the sight of Naruto. Hinata raised an eyebrow at this.

_'Is this the way I used to act around Naruto?' _Hinata thought.

"Is...is Itachi-san here?" Mel asked, looking hopeful.

"Sorry, but not yet," I replied.

"Aww..." Mel went, looking sad. "Oh well. I guess I can see him another time... I've got to go, but here's my letter. Bye!" She walked off towards the singing room as I opened the letter.

* * *

_Naruto-kun, Have you ever considered that there are some SasuNaru fans. Why not you go and ask Sasuke-kun out. AND I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!_

_Sasuke-kun, The same for Naruto-kun, but ask Naruto-kun out. Give him a chance. Maybe he might say yes._

_Sakura-chan, Get away from Sasuke-kun . Sasuke-kun is Naruto-kun's! So stay away!_

_Gaara-kun, Have you ever thought of never being a homocidal manic?_

_Kyubi-san, You are the coolest fox there ever was! How do you have unlimited chakra?!_

_From: SasuNaruFan10001_

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke twiched a little as they read their letters. "Sorry, but we're both taken already," They both answered. "Sakura-nee-chan?" Naruto added. 

"You heard Sasuke-kun's answer. So tough luck," Sakura said, shrugging her shoulders. "Gaara?"

"...Ever since Naruto beat me, I've been a lot better. ...I'd like to believe," Gaara replied. "Kyuubi, go!"

**Trust me, when you're a Demon Lord, nearly everything comes easy to you. **Kyuubi replied.

"Still as arrogant as ever, eh Onee-chan?" Etna said with a sigh.

**Not without reason. **Kyuubi replied.

"To the next person we go!" Sniper declared.

We soon came to the boy in the Dog Costume. His eyes shined as he saw Hinata and Flonne.

"Guys, this is Mahou Inu Alex!" Sniper introduced.

"Mahou-san! I've been waiting to meet you for so long!" Hinata said, all smiles as she gave him a friendly hug, which caused Mahou to blush.

"T-Thanks, Hinata-hime..." Mahou stuttered, happy to be this close with Hinata.

"The love is STRONG with this one!" Flonne giggled, which made Mahou blush even more.

"Glad to meet you, Mahou," I said, giving him a handshake after Hinata released him.

"Glad to meet you too, King-san," Mahou replied, returning the handshake.

Afterwards, Mahou and Orochimaru proceeded to glare at each other.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Humph." They both went, turning away from each other.

"Anyway, King-san, here's my letter. I've got to go and play some games. See ya! Bye, Hinata-hime and Flonne-hime!" Mahou said, giving me the letter and heading off.

Hinata gave him a wave, while Flonne laughed like a child and waved both hands goodbye. I opened the letter.

* * *

_WOOF! I'm back! -smiles- _

_To Orochimaru: YOU! ARE JUST SICK! YOUR WAY WORSE THAN HITLER!_

_To Gaara: Do you have any funk in you?_

_To Gaara of the funk: Can you be emo but funky at the same time?_

_To Hinata-hime: ALRIGHT! I accept the challenge to make Naruto! And I'll put it on my profile! Just wait hime._

_To Kiminaro: Why serve Orochimaru? Nothing good can come from him._

_To Mikoto-chan: If your a freaking overlord, does that make your husband Fugaku your bit ch?_

_To Haku: Do you hate it when people bend your gender in their fanfics?_

_To Sasuke: Can you get beaten up by the log?_

_To The Log: BEAT UP SASUKE!_

_To Metal Sasuke: Is there a Metal version of The Log?_

_To King: -.-' wow it sounds like a real assho le. Flamers are the only ones who deserve flames... Actually flames... On their homes and asses._

_-sigh- I wish Nodoka-hime was here. She kind of looks like Hinata-hime. And Shinobu-hime._

_AND F(BLEEP) KABUTO THAT LOLICON DORK!... Oh yeah!_

_To Naruto: I read a fanfic where you were a girl and it was NaruHina. How do you feel about yuri NaruHina?_

_I'm off more Soul Calibur characters! Can't wait for the 4th one. Oh yeah. SASUKE DO YOU WANT A KLONDIKE BAR SINCE ITACHI STOLE YOUR'S!_

_As for the Cthulu, its either an alien or a demon. Its some H.P. Lovecraft book._

_BYE BYE WOOF! I LOVE YOU ALL! Nah just kidding I only care for the girls. GOOD LUCK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER KING-SAN!_

_From: Mahou Inu Alex_

* * *

"...Okay, that does it. I'm turning that punk into a frog!" Orochimaru said, getting the Master P.C ready. 

"What did I tell you before, Snake-man?" I warned.

"...FINE." Orochimaru pouted, turning it off for now. "Gaara, GO!"

"...I have no need for 'funk'." Gaara said in monotone. "Funk Gaara...?"

"No. You can only have one or the other," Funk Gaara replied. "Hinata?"

"I've seen it already. Very nice work!" Hinata praised. "Kimi?"

"I owe him my life. Even if the reason he saved me was to use me, he saved me from death. And for that, I'll do anything for him," Kimimaro replied. "Mikoto?"

"My FORMER HUSBAND is now one of my elite Prinnies. It's his punishment for something, though I don't know what," Mikoto replied. "Haku-san?"

"Nah, I don't mind it that much," Haku replied. "Sasuke-san?"

"That nearly happened already. Once per chapter is ENOUGH, thank you," Sasuke said. "Omega Sasuke?"

"**No. That would be TOO powerful**," Omega Sasuke said. "**King-sama?**"

"Eh, I don't mind him as long as he stays away from my stuff," I replied, shrugging. "Naruto?"

"Hmmm... I like it," Naruto said with a perverted grin on his face, which made Hinata blush.

"...No thanks," Sasuke replied to the Klondike Bar.

"Next person!" Sniper said, leadng us again.

We headed over to the next person, and he noticed us right away. "Guys, this is Xurix! He's been wanting to meet Gaara and Naruto," Sniper said.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Xurix said, shaking Naruto and Gaara's hands. "I'd talk to you more, but the author would rather just get to the next batch of questions as soon as he can, so I'll see you two later!" Xurix said, heading off.

"Thanks! Here's the next letter!" I said, to the groan of the others.

* * *

_-A long red haired 16-year-old comes out with pale blue-gray eyes and pale skin and bows respectfully-_

_Sakura: I'm so glad that this fic doesn't bash you, it me off to see my favorite female Character bashed.-gives her a mansion-_

_Sasuke: I can relate to you, I'm an orphan. But at least you got your mother back...How do you feel?_

_Naruto: same as Sasuke._

_Hinata: How do you feel about hyuugacest?_

_Oreo: -opens portal and Tsunade and Jiriya come out- ta-da..._

_Gaara of the desert: I can relate to your life, oneday I got very board one day, turning on the tv, You were the first thing I saw. I was unloved like you, and even though I'll never be able to see you in person, I love you._

_Mikoto: Take good care of your son._

_Zabuza: Do you love Haku?_

_Sonic: -.- I wish you'd leave eggman alone..._

_Eggman: You rock, power to the smart ones._

_Shadow:..._

_Prince: I hope you and I can one day duel with ddr._

_Asuma: Did you know Shikamaru smokes and Kurenai is Preggers with your baby?_

_-Bows and leaves back into the shadows...-_

_From: Leanne_

* * *

"Wow! Thank you!" Sakura gushed. "...But I don't see the mansion..." 

"It's in Konoha, Sakura. You get it after the Ask fic is done," I said to her.

"Okay!" She said. "Sasuke-kun?"

"I feel a lot better now that my mother is back again," Sasuke said, giving her a quick hug. "Naruto?"

"Same here." Naruto replied, hugging both his mom and dad. "Hinata-chan?"

"...I don't really like it, but to each his/her own, I guess..." Hinata replied. "Orochimaru?"

All of a sudden, a portal opened, and out of it appeared Jiraiya and Tsunade!"

"...Crap." Orochimaru said.

"Where are we?" Jiraiya said.

"Hell if I know, Jiraiya," Tsunade replied.

"Hey, Baa-chan! Ero-sennin!" Naruto greeted.

"...I know that voice anywhere," Tsunade said, sweat droping.

"Naruto?" Jiraiya said, spotting him with the huge group. "What are we doing here? And why is OROCHIMARU here?!"

"Ask fic." Naruto said.

"...Oh. Figures," Tsunade and Jiraiya said, which caused the Non-Naruto Characters to fall over.

"...Anyway, Gaara?" I said.

"...Thank you." Gaara said with a smile. "Mikoto?"

"Don't worry, I will," Mikoto replied, hugging Sasuke from behind. "Zabuza?"

"I do love Haku. But only as a father," Zabuza said, hugging Haku from behind, making her blush. "Rodent?"

"...That's a first. Someone telling me to leave EGGMAN alone..." Sonic said, sweat droping. "Eggy?"

"Thank you. I do rock, don't I?" Dr. Eggman said. "Shadow?"

"..." Shadow said.

"I hope so, too!" I replied. "Asuma?"

"I knew that Kurenai had my baby. But I didn't know that Shikamaru smoked as well!" Asuma replied.

"Okay, moving on!" Sniper said.

We went over to the next person. As soon as we got close enough, the person started shouting, "Sniper! Why did you have to take my weapons away?!"

"You know the rules, W. No Ultra destructive weapons in the mansion," Sniper reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah!" W said. "Anyway, my name is Woot. But just call me W. Here's my letter. I've got to get a drink..." W handed me the letter, then went off towards the bar.

"...We don't have any questions to answer...do we?" Jiraiya and Tsunade asked.

"...Not yet," I answered.

"YAY!" They both cheered, rushing for the bar.

"Why do THEY get to party, but WE don't?!" Laharl whined.

"FINE! Go ahead and party!" I said, tired.

"SWEET!" Laharl, Etna and Flonne went, rushing for the Arcade Machines as I opened the next letter.

* * *

_is angry VERY ANGRYok hm I see if i cannot show you the proof then I WILL SHOW YOU goes into garrage where a trans demensional charcter transporter is ok send charcter from what world ... Naruto sucky cannon version charcter... Uchiha Madara to "Yep it's another Ask NaruCrew fic!: sniper's partypresses go  
computer:transporting transport done locked in fic til complete done  
me: ok ask him your selves now q's  
prince: i suppose in the sequal we will see why my question was taken correct?(highscores)  
naruto: i pity yet envy you(vampire anko) and wheres all the S.T.Ds you should have?  
kakashi:same as naruto only no pity  
kyuubi hinata and anko: chances of pregnecy heh?  
rin and mikoto: same as above  
zabuza: how was hell and was gato there or paradise  
bye _

_From: Woot_

* * *

All of a sudden, Tobi appeared in the room! 

"Hm? Where is Tobi?" Tobi said to himself.

"...This isn't Uchiha Madara," Kakashi stated.

"This is the freak that I saw with Deidara," Sasuke added. "He's hardly an Uchiha, let alone MADARA."

Tobi noticed the rest of us. "Hello! Tobi's name is Tobi!" He said with a smile and wave.

"..."

"..."

"...Should we kill him?" Zabuza said.

"...Nah. He's harmless," I replied. "Tobi, do you want to play some...games?"

"SURE!" Tobi went, rushing towards the Arcade Machines.

"...Anyway, onto the questions. I just called myself the PrinceofDDR as a sign-name. I'm pretty good at DDR, espically for my weight, but I'm nowhere NEAR the best," I replied. "Naruto?"

"...I doubt that Anko, or any of the other girls, have S.T.D's," Naruto said flatly. "Kakashi?"

"...Whatever." Kakashi shrugged. "Laides?"

"We had our men put on condoms first," The laides replied. "Zabuza?"

"I didn't go to Hell. I was able to join Haku in Heaven," Zabuza replied.

"Okay, last person!" Sniper said.

We walked over to the boy with the sword strapped to his back. "This is Nic! He has the Sharingan as well!" Sniper introduced.

"What's up, Man?" Nic greeted.

"...ANOTHER person with the Sharingan," Sasuke said in Monotone.

"Don't worry, after this chapter, the only time you'll hear from me will be in the letters, Man!" Nic assured. "Oh, and have a taste of the Magenkyo Sharingan, Man!" He added, turning the eyes on Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at him.

"...Why isn't it working, Man?" Nic said.

"Sorry, but I broke the Fourth Wall a little bit and took a gift from a letter we haven't read yet! It told me how to avoid the Magenkyo Sharingan!" Sasuke declared.

"...Bummer, Man," Nic said, scratching the back of his head. Then he got a big grin on his face. "Ah well! Here's my letter, Man. I'm off to the Arcade Machines! See ya, Man!" Nic went off.

* * *

_Kyuubi: You were given a gift along with Anko and Hinata, so that money goes to Eggman since he was the one that would've won it.  
Sakura: Sorry about the puke. So, how was the helmet?  
Sasuke: You know, I see you more with someone from another anime then anyone on Naruto.  
Naruto: Why did you take that Blood Oath thing? I mean, I made an oath and all I have to do is keep a headband on through almost everything I do. I'm sure there was a better way to make an oath.  
Gaara: Since Kyuubi's there, why not release Shukaku like Naruto did with Kyuubi?  
Minato: How was your virtual vacation with Naruto?  
Kakashi: Now that your Sasuke's new dad, heres two virtual reality helmets so you two can take a father/son vacation too. (Hands Kakashi two virtual reality helmets.)  
Prince: Since theres alot of Sonic characters now, I thoguht they might get bored since only Eggman's there so I'm sending Chaos. (Holds up a box that says "Chaos" on it and hands it to Prince.) Open it only if the Sonic gang gets really bored, or right away if you want.  
Naruto: Another quick thing. Heres an early (early at this time, probably late when you get it) birthday present. I know its not much but here. (Hands him a document that basically says he gets to be the next Hokage when Tsunade goes.) _

_From: Nic_

* * *

**Tch. FINE.** Kyuubi said, giving the huge sack of money to Eggman. **Sakura?**

"It was GREAT!" Sakura gushed. "...Espically the...later parts," she added with a blush. "Sasuke?"

"Hn. I can't figure that out myself," Sasuke said, tilting his head. "Naruto?"

"...I couldn't think of anything else at the moment," Naruto admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "Gaara?"

"...Why not?" Gaara said, releasing Shukaku.

_Yeah! I'm free again! _Shukaku declared, his muscular tall body, black hair, red eyes, and black robe revealed for all to see. _Minato, go!_

"It was great. Thanks for the helmets!" Minato replied. "Kakashi?"

"Heh, can't wait to take these out for a spin," Kakashi said, receving the helmets. "King-san?"

"Thanks! I'll let you do the honors when the REAL party starts!" I said, taking the box. "Naruto?"

"All RIGHT! THANKS!" Naruto cheered, receving the document. Everyone was happy for the blond.

"Okay, that's all the people! Now let's PARTY!" Sniper went.

"YEAH!" The others went.

All of a sudden, a HUGE Tank burst through one of the walls!

"AHHHHH!!!" Sniper went, eyes wide. "Do you KNOW how much that'll cost me to fix?!"

The tank stopped, and out popped out some more guests. "Are we too late for the party?!" One of them asked.

"...You're just in time," I said, much to the dismay of the others.

* * *

To be continued...

WHEW. That was a long chapter. And we're not even done yet! The party will continue next chapter! So for people whose questions I haven't answered yet, hold tight! And for this chapter, you may review, but DON'T ASK ANY QUESTIONS UNTIL THE PARTY IS DONE. Catch you next continue!


	12. Big Party Bash! Part 2

Yep, it's another Ask Naru-Crew fic!

Written By: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

_Okay, all! Here's part two of the Big Party!_

After the tank had plowed through the wall, eight people jumped out from it.

The first person was a boy with black hair and Sakabato Eyes. He wore a trench coat like Vindictus had; only he didn't have a shirt on underneath it. He also wore long black pants. He had a lazy look about him that could give Kakashi a run for his money.

The next person was slightly muscled, had moderate tan, black (pure) eyes, spiky black hair, was of moderate height, and wore a black shirt and white lab pants. He was looking around at the party with a huge grin on his face.

Up next was a 13 year old girl who wore a black sweater with a dark blue shirt underneath, baggy black Capri's, dark blue shoes, and a dark red bracelet. She had reddish-blondish-brownish hair, blue-green-yellowish eyes, and was 5'3". She seemed to be talking to herself.

Then there was a girl that had long black hair that went to her waist, and black eyes. She was wearing a tube top, and Long Jeans. She was eyeing Sasuke and Orochimaru with a glint in her eyes, which unnerved Sasuke since he knew who she was, intrigued Orochimaru, and made Sakura a LITTLE angry.

Next was a seventeen-year-old female with short blue hair and fiery blue wings, though they were closed at the moment. She had dark eyes, pale complexion and was wearing a blue-trimmed white shirt and white pants and a blue skirt over the pants. She was also of average height and was neither skinny nor rotund but a nice, happy, busty medium. She was giving the same look to Orochimaru that the last girl was, but when she saw Kyuubi, she glared fire at her.

Up next was a teen that looked like a cross between a dragon and a human. He was 5'4, and had brown hair with a blond streak in it. He had 4 foot dragon wings, a 5 foot tail, curvy bull horns, patches of light blue scales on his skin and all over the tail and wings. He also had sea blues eyes, tan skin, blue jeans and a white undershirt. Finally, he had a six-pack and normal size arms. He was looking at the party with a smirk on his face.

Next was a boy of 14 years. He wore a casual black T-shirt, and blue jeans. He had brown hair, and red eyes. He was looking towards the Arcade Machines with a smile on his face.

Then there was a boy of 14, who wore casual black jeans, and a white T-shirt. He had blue eyes, and black hair. When he saw Naruto and Sonic, he got a big grin on his face.

Finally, there was an alien in the room. He looked like one of the Arbiter's from Halo (which is too tough for me to describe right now). When he caught sight of me, he gave me a bow. I bowed back to him.

"Well, that was fun. I love making entrances like that," The first man said, stretching his arms in the air.

"I have to admit, THAT is the way to enter a party," The second boy said, a grin as big as Naruto's fox grins on his face.

"YOU SAID IT!" The first girl cheered, jumping in the air.

"I agree. Especially since I get to finally meet that stud over there…" The second girl said, winking at Orochimaru.

"I know what you mean… and I can finally get my hands on that bitch, Fem-Kyuubi. …Not to mention a few…other people…" The third girl growled at the start of the sentence, then said with a seductive growl at the end.

"Heh, now THIS is a party!" The Dragon/Human said, flexing his arms, his tail slithering along the ground.

"All Right! I can't wait to play those Arcade Machines!" The third boy said with a grin on his face.

"Forget the Arcade Machines! I just can't wait to talk with Naruto and Sonic!" The fourth boy said with the same grin.

"This will be my chance to strengthen the bond between our people…" The alien said to himself.

"Welcome, everybody, to my party!" Sniper said, shaking everyone's hand. "As you introduce yourselves, give the cast your letter if you have one. Okay, who are you?" Sniper referred to the first person.

"Hey. The name's Shotoho Kosoukou Dreamer. But just call me SKD. I'm here to get drunk and high as much as possible!" The man said with a sadistic smile on his face.

"That's…nice," I said, a little freaked out.

"Good. Cause if it wasn't, then you and my friend…" And SKD pulled out a HUGE AK47. "Would have had to have a little talk…"

I sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I don't have any letters! So good bye for now! Time to get DRUNK!" SKD cheered, heading for the bar as I pulled out a different letter.

_Sup?  
Asuma: Now that you're back what will you name your kid?  
Anko: Yes, you're a vampire! How does it feel, & who will you turn? (Hands her Sniper Rifle) this can shoot the fleas off a dog's full mile. If this doesn't kill Oreo, I don't know what will.  
Naruto: I despise you for getting halo 3 before me!  
Minato& Kushina: What would you do if Naruto turned out Emo?  
And why don't you all have wheels?!  
It's creepy!  
I wonder if there'll be a Metal Anko.  
Naruto: Out of all the older Kunoichi who did u have a crush on?  
Will you bring the Sound Four back to life?_

_From: SSD_

"Hmm… I hadn't thought about it, to tell you the truth. Do you reviewers have any ideas? I'm all ears," Asuma replied. "Anko?"

"It feels pretty damn GOOD," Anko replied, grinning and revealing her new fangs. "As for who I'll turn into Vampires, I think my lovers wouldn't mind… And thanks for the Rifle!" She took aim at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru, not even looking at her, used the Master P.C to turn the Rifle into a Banana instead.

"DAMN IT!" Anko screamed, tossing the Banana somewhere. "Oh well… Naru-chan?"

"…Sorry…" Naruto said with a grin on his face. "Mom? Dad?"

"We'd get him some help, before he turned out as bad as Itachi," Minato and Kushina replied at the same time.

"We don't know why we don't have wheels! So QUIT ASKING!" The entire cast, besides me, went, just wanting to party already.

"Well…even though I found her scary at first, I'd have to say…Anko-chan," Naruto said with a blush on his face.

Anko smirked and licked Naruto's neck, making him blush even more.

"As for the Sound 4… you'll have to wait and see," I said.

"Okay, time for the next person to introduce himself!" Sniper said.

"Yo! I'm Si Fron Dimensional Creator! Just call me SFDC!" SFDC said, using his Author Powers to make a Hot Dog appear in his hand.

"Nice to meet you, SFDC!" I said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" SFDC replied, turning the Room into Outer Space.

"What the?" Everyone went. Sniper used his own powers to turn the room back to normal.

"Anyway, I've got to go to the Dance floor! Here's my letter. See ya!" SFDC said, going to the Dance floor and break dancing. The other people there cheered.

_Hinata: Your mother is dead, right? Why don't do what Sasuke and Naruto did and revive her with the soul blades?_

_Metal Sasuke: What is your greatest weakness? That you can tell of course. If you can't or won't answer, what do you enjoy doing besides serving Prince._

_Prince: Speaking of whom, WHY HAVE'NT YOU FINISHED YOUR OTHER FICS? I HATE UNFINISHED FICS! If you do finish them, I'll create you 1 robot of your choice each time you finish a chapter of an unfinished fic. (Holds up a metal naruto.) If you do so, I'll give you one of the robots after each chapter is finished and placed online._

_Naruto: Since you need a lot of nutrients to be a ninja and you like ramen, how about a recipe for veggie ramen? (Gives him Vegie ramen recipe and ingredients.)_

_Before I start to party, I'll give you my first Original Character (That's what an OC is, right?) Hey Usher!_

_Usher:"Yes?"_

_Help Prince out during the party, okay?_

_Usher: "Yes sir."_

_Usher's appearance: Like an Usher, duh!  
Special traits: Insane strength, perfect reflexes, and perfect obedience._

_Later! (Goes to the dance floor and starts break dancing)_

_From: SFDC_

"Oh, I was just waiting for one of the reviewers to say something about that. We can only use the blades when a reviewer asks us to," Hinata said. "Now I can bring Mother back to life! …But AFTER the party. I would rather not spend it worrying over my mom. Omega Sasuke?"

"If you look at one of the Late Chapters in the fic, The fic Previously Known as Ask Sakura, then you'll find out. But now that I've been remade, I have NO weaknesses," Omega Sasuke replied. "King-Sama?"

"As you saw with the Vanda Crystal Lord, I'm still working on my other stories," I replied. "Naruto?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try," Naruto replied, taking the paper.

"Usher, I want you to go to the outside door, and warn us if anything bad comes, got it?" I said.

"Yes sir, King!" The Usher said, leaving.

"Okay, who are you?" Sniper said.

"HI! My name is Millie!" The girl cheered, all smiles. "I'm here to PARTY!"

"Nice to meet you, Millie!" I said, shaking her hand.

…Only to get shocked. Very, VERY much.

"GOTCHA!" The 13 year old giggled, showing the Joy Buzzer in her hand.

"…Cute…" I said, my eyebrow twitching a bit.

"Well, here's my letter! I'm off to the Arcade! SEE YA!" Millie said, going off.

_Hey there! Name's Emily, but please, call me Mellie, Roz, or Rozzy. Anyway . . . better get the crazed-fan-squealing out of the way and hope my Muses don't pop up randomly.  
ZOMG! Your fic made my day happy! My stupid English teacher gave me detention because I whispered . . . and other people were talking. So unjust. She just hates me because I have better grammar than her. So, SQUEE to you! So . . . now on to the questions?  
Asuma: Before you died, how many packs of cancer-sticks did you inhale per day?  
Hinata: So . . . I need your honest opinion. What do you think of the pairings GaaHina, TenHina, and InoHina? Personally, I don't like (voice: Hate!) the first one, don't mind the third one, and think the second one is super adorable! Of course, NaruHina will always beat them both! Oh, and what's your favorite food/flower?  
Haku: . . . OMG! You are so f-ing adorable! I could just eat you up! So, now that that's out of the way . . . did you think of Zabuza as a father, a lover, or a friend? No offense meant, sorry.  
Sakura: Yay! This fic has barely any bashing! I'm happy . . . stupid bashers. Anyway, what color is your hair? I've heard it being called pink, red, fuchsia, rose, hot pink, neon pink (from those idiotic bashers), and almost every other color under the term "pinkish." It gets really ridiculous sometimes. I think it's just a pretty shade of pink. Not a really really complicated name.  
Kyuubi: Oh, dear, this is really weird . . . I have you portraying Naruto's mother in my fic. (No offense to Kushina.) So, what do you think of that?  
Sasuke: I admit to bashing you and Kakashi in my fic, but there's a logical explanation for why both of you act the way you do. And, no, it's not the stupid curse seal thing or "Kakashi-hates-Naruto-for-killing-his-sensei" reason. Psh. Do you forgive me? Pwease? –falls on knees and begs for forgiveness– I am not worthy! –trying hardest to be a suck-up– . . . Is it working?_

_Now for my favorite character—Naruto!_

_You are my most favorite character in the series! In a brotherly/oh-my-god-i-could-totally-be-his-friend way, of course. Don't want Anko-chan or Hinata-chan or Kyuubi-chan after my hide . . . hehe . . . –hides behind her Muse, Manic- HAH! No one can get me now! He's more bloodthirsty than Kyuubi is in some of the fics I've read! (the fics that portray her/him as a b . . . female dog). So, Naruto, would you be my friend if I ever met you? Do you think you will turn into a girl for some "training" with your mini-harem anytime? How many ramen bowls have you eaten in this and your previous lifetimes? Oh, and if ramen turned evil and started to eat peoples brains, what would you do? Eat it? Or dare I say . . . destroy it?_

_Okay, Prince, it's your turn!_

_Ahem, do you find me annoying for a twelve-year-old? I'm turning thirteen in November. Be honest . . . I can take criticism! And also, do you dislike/hate all yaoi couplings? Or Yuri pairings? Or just some certain ones? Am I being too nosy? I apologize if I am!_

_(BTW, I think there are way too many SasuNaru ones as well. I very much prefer GaaNaru over SasuNaru.)_

_Anyhow, I'm pushing my luck by writing so long . . . your lucky Meow hasn't shown up, or Fox!_

_Bye!_

_Mellie_

_P.S. Wonder if they'll ever be a Metal Kyuubi. THAT would be very fun to witness . . . oi, Manic, you may just have a run for your money if a MK comes up! –Hides immediately after saying that-_

"Well, I had twelve a day," Asuma said.

"…How the hell did you stay alive for that long?" Naruto questioned.

"I'll tell you later," Asuma replied. "Hinata?"

"The first one, NO. No offense, Gaara. The second one…could make sense in a twisted sort of way. And the third one…meh," Hinata replied. "And NaruHina blows all of them out of the water! I love Cinnamon Buns, and roses. Haku-chan?"

"Thank you," Haku said with a blush on her face. "I like to think of Zabuza-san as a father. Sakura-san?"

"Yeah, I'm glad for that too. And my hair is just natural Pink," Sakura replied with a big smile. Kyuubi?"

**Eh, I don't mind. It's been done for so long that I don't really mind. **Kyuubi replied. **Sasuke?**

"…Yeah, it's working. And as long as you don't have my brother looking like some sort of hero, then I don't mind," Sasuke replied. "Dobe?"

"Thanks!" Naruto said with a big smile. "Sure, I'd be your friend! As for the second question…MAYBE… For the third question, I've lost count, and finally…if I had no choice…I would destroy it! Prince, your turn!"

"Nah, I've met plenty of people more annoying than you!" I reassured. "As for the whole, Yaoi/Yuri thing, I'll basically read ANY paring as long as they fall under these two conditions. One, the story contains NO bashing whatsoever, and Two, the paring isn't TOO out there. I'll read a Hinata/Kankuro if it's good, but I'll NEVER read an Oro/Chou story if I can help it. Even I'VE got to draw the line somewhere."

"Okay, on to you!" Sniper said to the next girl.

"Hi! My name is Psychotic Gothic Chick! But just call me Goth!" The girl said, staring at Orochimaru. "It's SO good to finally meet you, Orochimaru-sama…" She added, licking her lips seductively.

"Hmm… Likewise," Orochimaru replied, doing the same with his 20 inch tongue.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! How have you been?" Goth waved to Sasuke.

"Um…fine, fine," Sasuke said nervously, seeing Sakura glare at Goth from the corner of his eyes.

Goth either didn't notice, or didn't care.

…But by the way she was smirking at Sakura, she probably DID notice.

"Well, I'm going over to the bar. I'll see you two later…" She said, giving Sasuke a peck on the cheek, and Orochimaru a full blown kiss on the lips before leaving.

"…Bitch…" Sakura growled, restraining herself from socking Goth.

"Heh… I think that I may like this party!" Orochimaru said, smirking.

"Okay, on to the next letter!" I announced.

_Prince: Miss me? I just got back from outer space with a something-something grin upon my face and... screw it I don't know the words. Are there any authors on this site you look up to or admire? Personally, I think RedLotusNin kicks . Also, is all that chocolate I gave Hinata still in the room?_

_Hinata: Congratulation on losing your virginity! Was Naruto a wearing condom? I hope so... Here, have this discarded panda tooth. It will give you the power to summon godzilla. And have this shark tooth necklace. It just looks cool. BUT if I find the little instruction booklet I can tell you another one of it's uses. Stay awesome. I don't need to tell you, I know you'll stay awesome._

_The Log: Hi The Log. I tried to contain myself but I just can't help myself doing this... OHMYGODOHMYGODIT'STHELOG!WOYEAHH! I LOVE YOU! (but I still like Hinata better!) Can I have your autograph, please?! Oh, and do you know De Rower? I love his music, especially his hit single "I Like Row-WIN!"_

_Naruto: Did you ever live in an orphanage? It's pretty obvious that your living by yourself in the beginning of the anime but you couldn't have always been on your own. If you didn't live in an orphanage did you live with the Hokage before?_

_Sasuke: Why weren't you ever sent to an orphanage. Man, Konoha really sucks at caring for orphans, don't they?_

_Gaara of the Funk: Gaara of the Funk (pauses while music plays) do Funk wannabes bother you? You know, people who the Funk is not with but they wish it was because they think it's cool and will gain them popularity like some new, good-looking outfit. What about people who pretend to have the Funk with them just get more friends or try to prevent their death at your hands?_

_Gaara: Do you resent the fact that the only songs you ever get in "Naruto character theme songs" AMV are Mr. Sandman and Enter the Sandman? There are other songs that fit you! Like Twisted Transitor and The Panda song._

_Anko: How old were you when you lost your innocence? What did it feel like? Oh, you do know what I'm talking about right? Of course you do. I mean really, what else would I be talking about. I'm OBVIOUSLY talking about the first you killed someone. Btw, Oreo is bi._

_Mikoto-san: That you don't hate Itachi after he killed you and your entire family proves you aren't one to hold a grudge. Did Prince not give you my question asking you to tell everyone an embarrassingly cute story about Sasuke when he was little?_

_Asuma: YAY! You aren't are dead anymore! Let me go tell Shikamaru and Kurenai the great news (tells Shikamaru and Kurenai). So, how do you feel about being a father?_

_Haku: YAY! You aren't dead anymore either! Are you actually a girl or was that a typo when Naruto hugged you?_

_Oreo: You loathe me? You really, really loathe me? Oh you've made me the happiest girl on Earth! It's so great to be loathed! You know, loathe makes the world go round! Okay, that's enough loathe-sounds-like-love jokes for this chapter. I don't even have to ask to know how you missed me. Is Kimi's nickname milk? If so, are you Milk's favorite cookie? (HAHA I put you last)_

_Cookies and root beer for everyone! Except for Oreo who gets oto-flavored cheesecake and his favorite strawberry milk... (waits for him to take a sip of it) that contains my spit._

_From: Lady Awesome_

"Hey! I was wondering where you were!" I said. "Anyway, I really like Thundereaper. And RedLotusNin DOES kick ass. And Hinata stored the candy away for later. Hinata?"

"T-thank you…" Hinata said, blushing. "Yes, Naru-chan was wearing a condom. I may love him, but I'm not ready to have children yet. And thank you for the necklace and panda tooth. And I'll try to stay awesome. The Log?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Screw it, I'll answer for him! He says yes to both of them!" I said, tired of waiting. "Naruto?"

"Yeah, I lived in an orphanage before. It sucked, but I had no choice until I found a place of my own," Naruto replied. "Sasuke-teme?"

"They thought that I could 'Tough it Out', for some reason," Sasuke grumbled. "Why do we like Konoha again, Naruto?"

"…I couldn't tell you, Sasuke," Naruto replied, sweat dropping. "Funk Gaara?"

"**Gaara of the Funk!" **The voice said again.

"If you look at Episode 12 or 13 of Naruto Abridged Series, then you'll figure out the answer to that," Funk Gaara replied. "Gaara?"

"…I don't mind too much. As long as I HAVE some Theme Songs, then I'm happy," Gaara replied.

"…Heh, I thought you were talking about something ELSE. …My bad," Anko said, rubbing the back of her head with her eyes closed and her tongue sticking out. "Anyway, it wasn't easy at first. But Orochimaru, back when the bastard was still GOOD, helped me out with getting over it. Mikoto?"

"Thanks," Mikoto said. "And as for the embarrassing story, I remember when Sasuke was 4 years old, that I caught him in his room after watching this cartoon called 'Darkwing Duck'. He had Purple sheets as a cape, his father's fedora on his head, and was bouncing on his bed singing, 'Nightwing Nin! When it's trouble you're in, just call for the Nin!' It was so adorable!"

"MOM!" Sasuke whined while everybody else, including Sakura, laughed. "Sigh…Asuma?"

"It feels pretty damn good. I can't wait until I see Kurenai-chan and my team again," Asuma said. "Haku?"

"Thank you," Haku said with a smile. "And yes, I'm really a girl. …Oreo?"

"…If King wasn't keeping me from using the Master P.C to its full potential, I would turn you into a copy of me. I bet you wouldn't be so cocky after THAT," Orochimaru hissed. "And nice try with the cake and milk, but I have the Master P.C now." Orochimaru typed it so that the spit was removed from the said items. Then he proceeded to devour them.

"THANKS FOR THE ROOT BEER AND COOKIES!" Everyone else shouted, proceeding to eat them.

"Okay, who are you?" Sniper asked the next lady.

"Hi! You can just call me Lucifel," The lady introduced herself.

"Wait a minute. Lucifel? THE Lucifel? THE Lucifel that is the author of the greatest Naruto Ask fic in history?!" I shouted.

"Well, I don't like to brag… screw it, I love to brag. Yes, I am she!" Lucifel replied, all smiles.

"It is such an honor to meet you! You are the single person that inspired me to try and make my own ask fic! It is SO good to have you here!" I gushed, shaking her hand.

"It's great to BE here, King!" Lucifel said. "Especially since so many of the… HOT men are here…" She added, giving a seductive look to Gaara, Asuma, Orochimaru and Kimimaro. "Anyway, I have only one question this time. How does everybody feel about all of the fans here? It's gotta be rough for some of you."

"Ah, don't worry. We're used to it. After being in so many Ask fics, you just kinda roll with it," Everybody replied.

"That's good," Lucifel replied. "Well, I've got to go check out the bar. See you later!" Before she left though, she locked eyes with Kyuubi, then did the famous, 'I'm watching you', sign on her. This just caused Kyuubi to sweat drop as I opened the next letter.

_Hey there, Few questions for you._

_Naruto: If you could get 1 item from another series what would it be?_

_Hinata: If you had to be paired up with anyone but Naruto. Who would you chose?_

_Mikoto: So when will Sasuke be getting his new Father officially?_

_Rin: What happened to you, you just dropped off the planet after Kakashi Gaiden?_

_Haku: How do you feel about the fics that portray you as a girl and pair you up with Naruto?_

_Dr. Eggman: Out of all the alternate versions of you which one do you respect the most? (My choice SatAM as he actually did get the planet under his heel.) And good luck on establishing the Eggman Empire._

_Shadow: How do you feel about all the Amy/Shadow fanfics out there?_

_Sasuke: The reason most of the people I know not liking you is due to the extreme stuff you've been pulling_

_I.E Shutting down the Kyubi, Destroying Orochi's metal dimension, Summoning Mandra hitting him with a Sharingan genjutsu jumping into his mouth and using a space-time jutsu when almost out of Chakra. Etc_

_Here are some presents Naruto you get the firing key to my GDI Ion Cannon, Hinata you get angelus wings MK 3 fully functional angel wing style flight back pack, Haku water from the spirit oasis from the north pole (Avatar the last airbender), Dr Eggman you get a fully upgraded Nod Avatar and Scrin Tripod._

_From: S C J_

"Hmm. If I had to choose, I'd pick… the Flying Nimbus from Dragonball! That thing is so COOL!" Naruto said. "Hinata-chan?"

"If I wasn't with Naruto, then Kiba would be it. I know that he would take care of me almost as good as Naru-chan can," Hinata replied. "Mikoto?"

"Don't worry. Before the end of the fic, we'll have an official wedding," Mikoto said, hugging Kakashi's arm. "Rin?"

"You'll learn all about it in the squeal. …That, and King has no idea himself," Rin replied. "Haku?"

"I don't mind them. Some of them are good, actually," Haku said. "Dr. Eggman?"

"I like the Sonic Underground version of myself. Like the SatAM version, he rules the world," Dr. Eggman said. "And thanks for the words of luck. Rodent? I mean, Shadow?"

"…Trust me, you do NOT want to know how I feel about them," Shadow replied, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "Sasuke?"

"That sucks. If I were still a good guy, they wouldn't mind HALF as much," Sasuke grumbled.

"And thanks for the gifts! We'll use them in the next chapter, when the party REALLY begins!" Everyone who got the gifts said.

"Okay, next!" Sniper said.

"Yo! My name's Icedragon967! But just call me Ice," the Human/Dragon introduced himself.

"Wait a minute. You're the PUNK that was kissing Hinata!" Naruto, Anko and Kyuubi growled.

"Yep. And what are YOU gonna do about it?" Ice said, smiling in an insane way, one eye half-closed and the other wide open.

"Sorry, but NO fighting!" I said.

"Feh, we're watching you…" Hinata's lovers threatened.

"I'll be waiting, fools," Ice replied, walking off. I pulled out the next letter.

_Hey guys its me again okay here we go:_

_To everyone(more of a request): could you guys read my story titled naruto's brother returns and tell me how you like it (i'll say sorry to kyuubi and anko ahead of time you two like some one other than naruto. sauske i'm not really sure bout you in the story yet so yea. sakura i think you will get sauske in the story in later chapters)_

_Oh yea how was the red fox of konoha story?_

_AND could someone get ino out of my house! she is clinging to me saying "let me sleep with naruto-kun please please!" and its driving me nuts._

_Oh yea heres some medication for your party it sobers you up in one shot_

_I can't really think of any individual questions for you guys_

_From: crackerbox_

"Sure. We'll read it later. And the Red fox of Konoha wasn't bad. Not the BEST story by far, but not a bad read," Everybody replied.

"And as for Ino, I'll bring her here right now," I said, snapping my fingers. Within seconds, Ino poofed in the room, looking dazed.

"What…where am I…" Ino said. Then she spotted Naruto. And her eyes sparkled. "SUGAR DADDY!" She squealed, jumping towards the slightly freaked out Naruto.

Sakura blocked her, and gave her a good slap.

Ino blinked a bit. "…Thanks for the help, Forehead-girl. I don't know WHAT I was thinking," Ino said to Sakura.

"No problem, Ino-buta," Sakura replied.

"So…where are we anyway? …And is there a party going on or something?" Ino asked.

"I'll inform you later," Sakura said.

"Okay, time for the next person!" Sniper said. "And you are…?"

"Yo! My name is Katonshadow! Nice to meet you, King!" Katon said, smiling.

"Same here, Katon!" I said, shaking his hand.

"Well, here's my letter. I'm off to the arcade machines for now! Bye!" Katon said, heading off. I opened the letter and began to read it.

_Yo, Katonshadow here. I gotta say, this fics pretty impressive, I've only really read a few 'Ask the Naruto gang' fics, and I gotta say, this far surpasses them._

_Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR-sama: Are any of Naruto's mini harem (which I envy him for) going to get pregnant, after... You know... OH, and here's enough cash to build 5 robots with. Build who you want since I have no special requests._

_Naruto: I have a gift for you. Hands a vial of what appears to be blood. It's saiyan blood, have it transfused into you and you'll be part Saiyan. Which means you'll be able to go super saiyans 1 - 3, each one increases the size of... Your manhood, and how fast you can go during... In bed..._

_My question to you is, if Sasuke was to steal your harem from you, what would you do. Would you kill him?... OR would you try and steal them back first._

_Hinata: Would you ever leave Naruto if he did something bad? (I'm not really a fan of the NaruHina pairing, but I can stand it in this fic, and also, have you inherited the TRUE Hyuuga Boodline limit (an arrow appears, pointing to her breasts)the most in your clan? And if not, who has?_

_Sakura: I didn't like you before Shipuuden, but you've redeemed yourself, so well done for that. My question is, why Sasuke? Yes, I've read the entirity of the fic, yet I fail to see what is so great about him. Is it because he can make blood vessels pop in his eyes? Please, answer my questions._

_Sasuke: What would you do if before you revived your mother, Naruto killed Itachi before you?_

_Orochimaru: What did you do without your arms in regards to touching up kids? Mothers will have easily been able to beat you up if you touched them with your tongue, yet whenever we saw you, you were without injury. And also, when you were in a female body, we saw a scene of Kabuto walking in on you whilst you were in the shower, yet you had a male upper body, how the hell does that work?_

_Mikoto: The Uchiha clan all seem to have sticks upn their asses, yet you seem to be an exception. Did you have the stick in your removed, or was you just born without it?_

_That's it for now. Thanks for your responses in advance. And before I forget, pet dragons for all. little baby dragons rain down on everyone in the vicinity._

"Thank you!" I said, taking the money. "And no, Naruto put condoms on himself and his clones before they did… that. Naruto?"

"Thanks. This'll come in handy later," Naruto said, taking the vial. "And as for my question, I choose the second option. Hinata-chan?"

"…No. I'd stay with Naruto forever, even if he burned Konoha to the ground," Hinata replied. "And if you think MY breasts are big, then wait until you see my mother's. Sakura-chan?"

"Thank you. And while the CANNON Sasuke may be a prick, this fanon Sasuke is much more sociable since his mother came back to life. And he actually cares about me and the others from Konoha. So that's what makes him great," Sakura replied. "Sasuke-kun?"

"…Sad to say, my cannon form would most likely go after Naruto in revenge. …I'm not proud of my cannon form in the least, so please don't lump me in with him," Sasuke replied. "Oreo?"

"…I have no idea myself, really," Orochimaru replied, sweat dropping. "Mikoto-san?"

"I was born without it. I'm probably the only Uchiha that EVERYBODY likes," Mikoto replied.

"YAY! BABY DRAGONS!" Everybody shouted, getting one.

"Next person!" Sniper said with a Baby Dragon on his head, ready to party already.

"Yo, the name's Kid Anime!" Kid said, all smiles. "It's so good to meet you, Naruto and Sonic!" He shook both of their hands.

"Thanks. It's always nice to see a fan," Both heroes replied.

"Anyway, I'd love to talk more, but I can't right now. Here's my letter. See ya!" Kid said, running off somewere. I began to read…

_Dr.Eggman: That was a cheap trick against Sonic and Shadow.  
Sonic and Shadow: What were your first opinions of Silver when you first fought him?  
Naruto: Where did you get the last name Uzumaki from?  
Sasuke: Here's a teleportation upgrade to the tracking device you got and a scroll containing secrets for avoiding Mangekyou Sharingan  
Sakura: In Shippuuden, was Sai really that much of a jerk?  
Hinata: Did Neji really do THAT much damage in the Chunin Exams? (and if so, curse him)  
Kakashi: If Gato hadn't stopped your fight against Zabuza, who do you think would've won?  
Asuma: Have you ever gave up smoking?  
Prince: You rule! (Gives him more money)  
Gaara of the Desert: What is your most lethal sand move?  
Everyone from Naruto: Did you know that in a recent poll of best manga ever, you lost to the basketball manga: Slam Dunk? (If you don't believe me then here's the OCTOBER 2007 issue of Shonen Jump, To Sonic and Shadow: a couple of Level-Up items:  
Sea Shoes and Gloves: Allows Sonic to swim and walk on water.  
Decoder Glasses: Lets Sonic see through walls and invisible people.  
Chaos Necklace: Allows Shadow to fire ten Chaos Spears for the price of one.  
Prototype G.U.N. Grip: Equip this to any gun and gain unlimited ammo.  
Plus, a portal that takes you into the room where you can get busy... (Shifts eyes back and forth) )  
Gotta go for now!  
Kid Anime_

"I'm evil. What did you expect?" Eggman said in monotone. "Sonic? Shadow?"

"Our thoughts were, "Damnit, ANOTHER Hedgehog!" Sonic and Shadow said in stereo. "Naruto?"

"I got the last name from my mother, Kushina Uzumaki," Naruto replied. "Sasuke?"

"Thanks for the gift. It really helped me out last chapter," Sasuke replied with a smirk. "Sakura?"

"YES, he was!" Sakura fumed. "Hinata-chan?"

"It wasn't THAT bad. I paid him back off camera, so it's all right," Hinata replied. "Kakashi-san?"

"I would have won. Zabuza was as good as dead BEFORE Gatou showed up," Kakashi replied, ignoring Zabuza's glare. "Asuma?"

"Yes, I have. I don't want to go back to heaven for a LONG time. No matter how nice it is," Asuma said. "King-sama?"

"Thank you!" I said, taking the money. "Gaara?"

"It's my True Sand Burial. It's in Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2," Gaara replied.

"Thanks for the gifts! We'll use them during the party or in future chapters!" Everyone said.

"And trust me, before the night ends that portal will get GOOD use…" Anko purred.

"Okay, final person!" Sniper said.

"Greetings. I am known as Arbiter Revan. You may just call me Revan if you wish," The Alien said, bowing.

"Nice to meet you. I hope that our races can coexist and benefit from each other," I said, bowing back.

"As do I," Revan said. "I must go and practice on these…Arcade Machines. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," I replied, as I watched him go off. "Okay, that's it for this chapter!"

"Huh? But don't we have much more questions to answer?" Naruto questioned.

"We do. But this chapter is late as it is, and I don't want to make them wait any longer. We'll finish the letters next chapter. And then… PARTY!"

"YAHOO!" Everybody cheered.

"Feel free to leave questions this time. But they won't be answered until the chapter after next. By the way, I've got my first ever job at Safeway! Which means that I can begin to save up for that Laptop that I've wanted! Wish me luck! And until next time, catch you next continue!"


	13. Big Party Bash! Part 2 and a half

Yep, it's another Ask Naru-crew fic!

Written By: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

Sorry, but I'm going to add one more chapter to the party, just so I can get most of the questions out of the way. But don't worry, this chapter introduces a lot of new characters, and hints of what's to come in the final chapter of this party (not story). Hope you enjoy. And sorry for the late update!

"ANNNDDD we're BACK!" I declared. "Now all we've got to do is finish these last reviews and…"

All of a sudden, some creepy music began playing within the mansion. And all of the lights were shut off.

"What the hell?!" Everybody shouted.

"…Okay, whoever turned out the lights is DEAD. They made me spill my Sake!" Tsunade grumbled.

"Ah. It looks like…HE has arrived," Sniper muttered.

**Sigh…HE always liked to make a big entrance…** Kyuubi sighed.

"…Who is HE?" Naruto questioned.

But before Kyuubi could reply, part of the floor began to open up, and a door rose up from it revealing two figures that were followed by robots that bared a striking resemblance to the Linkin Park band.

One of them was an adult human-sized two-tailed fox, with black fur that had blue highlights all over it. Plus, he had a gray Mohawk.

The next person had short-cut black hair and brown eyes. He wore a blue shirt that said 'BANZAI!' on it, jeans, and a blue fox tail.

"Greetings everyone, fellow guests and hosts. I am Nocturne no Kitsune, but you can just call me Nocturne," The fox introduced himself.

"And I am known as Ranpuryu! Glad to meet ya!" The boy with the tail said.

…**You always had a fetish for dramatic entrances, didn't you brother? **Kyuubi sighed again.

"Well, I just couldn't let you have all of the fun, dear sister," Nocturne replied.

"And I just wanted to check out the HOT babes," Ran said, eyeing Hinata, Anko, and a few others. Hinata blushed a bit, while Anko just smirked and bared her new fangs. Ran quickly looked away.

"Anyway, me and my band, Linkin Parts are here to perform a few songs for the Naruto Crew! Plus, I'll bring in some other bands as well. But for now, here is my letter," Nocturne said, handing me his letter.

"Don't forget mine!" Ran said, doing the same.

"Okay, we'll be getting ready for the party. Farewell, sister dear!" Nocturne said leaving with his robots.

"And there are some females that I've GOT to meet. See ya!" Ran said, running off to where Lucifel and Goth were.

"Okay, let's begin with Nocturne's letter," I said, opening the letter.

_Question #1 for Naruto: How do you feel about fics that send you to other worlds and universes? And here's a gift for you, the sword Tetsaiga, from Inuyasha. (Whispers in Naruto's ear): If Inuyasha comes looking for this, you got it in the mail from a strange unknown fan) Poofs in the sword._

_Question #2 for Dr Eggman: what are all of Metal Sonic's powers? And what do you have planed for future updates for him? And have reached a verdict of whether you would turn Tails evil or not?  
And your gift is the blueprints for the Gundams from Gundam Seed and the future sight system from Gundam wing. Downloads the data into Eggman's Eggmobile computer._

_Question #3 for Orochimaru: out of all the servants at your command, who is your favorite? And out of all the jutsu you know which one in your sense is the best? And all I have for you right now is this bag of flavored popcorn, but considering what I am about to do to Omega Sasuke, that should be good for now. Poofs in bag of popcorn that also happens to Orochimaru's favorite flavor._

_Torment, I mean, question #4 for Omega Sasuke: It's not that I dislike you or anything, it's just that when I got to your part of the letter I was such a bad mood that I needed to take it out on someone, and your were the closest (and most durable) person I could find. So this ain't personal or anything, so here we go. Behold your doom! Poofs in a large crate that opens to reveal a group of Robot girls lead by a robot Ino and a robot Sakura Lay your optics on the Metal fan-girl army! Led by the powerful Omega Metal Ino and Omega Metal Sakura! And I upgraded them so that they are all just as strong as you! Now Omega Sasuke, let's see you survive all pretty boys' worst nightmare, their fangirls! Now my minions, attack! Or glomp, whichever makes you happy._

_Question #5 for Sonic and Shadow: Sonic, get out of the spot light and let Tails have a turn being the hero. As for shadow, you're pretty cool for a semi-Emo hedgehog, but you need to lighten up. You do that, and I make sure that a certain pair of Robotniks are brought back to life so you can see them again._

"I think those fics ROCK. Because 9 times out of 10, I gain some Kick-ass powers!" Naruto said. "And thanks for the gift sword. I'll give it back to Inuyasha…later." Naruto made the sword grow giant thanks to Kyuubi's chakra and swung it around a bit. "Dr. Eggman?"

"THAT'S DR… wait, you got it right this time. …Nevermind," Eggman said. "Anyway, Metal Sonic has the power to copy enemies' techniques and hidden powers, as was shown in Sonic Heroes when he used Chaos Control during his fight with Sonic. He can also transform into Metal Madness and Metal Overlord, as well as Neo Metal Sonic. And with all of the new technology at my disposal, Metal Sonic will be better than ever!

And as for turning Tails evil, I shall try that. But when Sonic and the others aren't around to stop me," Eggman whispered the last part. "Orochimaru?"

"I'd say my favorite one was Kimimaro," Orochimaru said, wrapping an arm around Kimi, causing him to blush a bit. "And as for my best jutsu, it'd have to be one of my own design called _Harumagedon_ (Armageddon). I'll show its use in the sequel. And thanks for the popcorn. Ooohhh, Oto-flavored!" Orochimaru said, starting to eat it. "Omega Sasuke-kun? Ku Ku Ku, this'll be fun!"

All of a sudden, a large crate appeared within the room, and the door to it flew open. Revealing a LARGE army of android girls within it. The most noticeable ones were the ones that looked like Sakura and Ino.

**"There he is girls!"** Omega Sakura and Omega Ino squealed. **"GET HIM!"**

The rest of the metallic fangirls gave off a shriek SO loud that it shook the entire mansion and nearly made the party goers deaf. Then they bum rushed Omega Sasuke.

**"…Shit."** Omega Sasuke said, bolting out of the room, the Fangirls after him

"Heh, sucks to be him!" Zabuza chuckled. "Rodents?"

"Okay, sheesh, I'll give Tails more of a shot in the future," Sonic grumbled. "Shadow?"

"…If you can show me some proof, then I'll consider it," Shadow replied.

"Okay, time for Ran's letter." I said, pulling it out.

_Naruto: Have you ever, erm, 'played' with a Kage Bunshin in Oiroke no Jutsu form?_

_Anko: I heard a weird rumor from my weird friend that snakes have two... er, 'rods'. Is it true?_

_Kyuubi: This isn't really a question... YOU ARE ONE HOT PIECE OF (Insert cuss word here)._

_Clucky the Chicken (if he's still there): Does Naruto take care of you well?_

_King of DDR-sama: Can you take on the Naruto: Abridged version of Lee in DDR?_

_All the girls: If you happen to find all your white shirts wet, it has nothing to do with me... -starts to whistle and walk away-_

_All the guys: You better thank me for that!_

_From: Ran_

"What? NO! Of course not!" Naruto denied.

"Well, then how were you so good in the room, Naruto-kun?" Anko asked slyly, rubbing her cheek against Naruto's.

"…Uh, don't you have a question you need to answer, Anko-chan?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Well, it depends on what snake you're talking about. Of course, the only snake I care about is Naruto's…" Anko said with a sexy giggle, reaching down with her hand to caress Naruto's…snake. Naruto turned bright red during that. "Kyuubi-chan?"

**Why, thank you. I am, aren't I? **Kyuubi replied with a smirk. **Clucky?**

"Cluck, Cluck, Cluck. BAWKAWWW! Cluck, Cluck, Cluck," Clucky replied.

"Sure. I'll take him on after the party is done," I said. "Laides?"

All of a sudden, a huge splash of water fell onto Hinata, Tsunade, Anko, Ino, Sakura and Kyuubi. Sadly (for them) they found themselves in white shirts just before it happened. …And some of them (Anko and Hinata) didn't wear bras.

Nearly all of the male guests, and a few females, got a massive nosebleed.

Hinata was trying her best to cover her chest, while Anko just smirked and flaunted it around.

"Get a good look, boys and girls! Look, but don't touch! Only Hinata-chan, Kyuubi-chan and Naruto-kun get that honor!" Anko cheered.

"THANK YOU, RAN!" The men cheered. A few of them even offered to buy him some drinks.

"Okay, now we can move on to the next letters!" I said, pulling out the last few.

_Yo! Hang on! I'm in the party!_

_Prince: I forgot to add that it was the iris that's pure black. Oh, and here's (Grins evilly) METAL LOG. (Sonic adventure DX's "Final Eggman" boss music plays) MWHAHAHAHA! DIE, OMEGA, DIE! Metal Log, Attack Omega Metal Sasuke!_

_Funk Gaara: The funk, compared to me, is weak within you. I get ultimate superpowers whenever any music (especially funk or sonic) plays. The songs I Am from Shadow's theme and Live and Learn from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle have a dangerous effect for you._

_Oh yah, the song that's playing now allows me to summon ANYTHING, regardless of contract issues. I SUMMON, BLACK DOOM!_

_Hinata: Glad I could help you._

_Everyone: If you have dead loved ones, you can bring them back to life. That is all._

_Prince: I'm sorry about trying to send you a metal Log. If they are here (as this is a letter) I'm taking him back and replacing him with a Metal Kakashi.(Takes away all metal logs and sends out a Metal Kakashi)_

_the hedgehogs: I believe you know what to do. (Throws Super emeralds and World rings to them) Courtesy of Erazor Djinn, who's out to kill me._

_Erazor: I have you now! (He charges, but slips on some party trash, falling flat on his face.)_

_He's all yours, prince. Him and an army of 999 Naruto-sized Pikmin. Send in the troops! (999 Naruto-sized Pikmin march out of a confidently placed portal.)  
And Omilar. (Olimar tumbles out of the same portal.)_

_Roach: I'm calling you Roach, Orochimaru. It's because you're more roach-like than Oreo-like. Oh, and the Master PC is MINE! (Takes away the Master PC from Roach.)_

_Naruto: Here, have a gift! (Gives him the Master PC.)_

_Omega Sasuke: Sorry for any Inconvenience._

_Kyuubi: ... weird. Just because. And tell us why you REALLY attacked the hidden leaf village. Now. You're way overdue._

_Sasuke: Here's my own invention. (Hands Sasuke what appears to be a hi-tech shovel) It's a time-space shovel. The continuum is at your command. It can eliminate parts of the continuum, replace, fill in its tears and cause them. It also can be used to teleport yourself to any Reality or Universe. Even I can have a hard time stopping you when you use it. It's that powerful._

_Prince: (Whispers) and here's its self-destruct button. (Slips Prince the aforementioned item.)_

_Time to go back to dancing. Oh yeah. (Destroys the 4th wall) Just for kicks. Later! (Floats back to the dance floor before Prince kills him.)_

_From: Si Fron_

All of a sudden, a metallic version of the Dreaded Log poofed into the room, and began to chase Omega Sasuke along with the Robot Fangirls.

"**SHIT!" **Omega Sasuke swore, turning on his Rocket Boosters to try and fly from the army. Sadly for him, they just did the same. Now they were flying around the room like birds on crack.

"Oh yeah? Well, when Feel Good Inc is playing, I get TEN times as strong. HAH," Funk Gaara retorted.

Suddenly, Black Doom appeared within the room!

"WTF?! I thought I KILLED you!" Shadow shouted.

"**Sorry, Shadow, but it's not going to be that easy,"** Doom sneered. **"I'll be taking my revenge on you…after I get down on the dancefloor."** Doom warped to the dancefloor and began to do the Macarena.

"…WTF?" Shadow sweat dropped.

"Thank you, Fron-san," Hinata replied.

"SWEET!" The cast cheered.

All of a sudden, the Metal Log that was chasing Omega Sasuke vanished, and a robot version of Kakashi showed up within the room.

"I am known as Metal Kakashi. Yo," Metal Kakashi said, eye smiling.

"…Okay, this robot thing is getting out of hand," Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Sweet! The Chaos Emeralds! AND the World Rings!" Sonic cheered as he and Shadow got the items.

"…What are these 'World Rings'?" Shadow inquired.

"I'll tell you later, Shadow," Sonic replied.

All of a sudden, Erazor Djinn charged towards Fron. But he slipped on a random Beer Bottle, and fell face first in front of Sonic and Shadow.

"Well, if it isn't Erazor! Long time no see, pal!" Sonic said.

"Damn that Fron…" Erazor growled, picking himself up. Then he caught sight of Sonic. "What the Hell?! You again, you filthy rat?!"

A vein popped in Sonic's head. "I keep telling you, I'M A HEDGEHOG! Get it right, you retarded Genie! Don't MAKE me go Darkspines Sonic on your ass again!"

"Feh. I've no time to waste on the likes of you. My pray is Fron!" Erazor declared, chasing after the boy.

A portal appeared out of nowhere, and 999 Pikmin began to pour out of it. Followed by the short Omilar.

"I say. Where are we now?" Omilar said in a British tone, looking around.

"I'll tell you later. But KICK-ASS. My own army of Pikmin!" I cheered. "Get me and my friends some soda!"

"Yes sir, King Sir!" The Lead Pikmin said, leading the rest of the Pikmin away.

Orochimaru typed in the Master P.C to have it gain a barrier that no one but him could break through, keeping Fron from taking it.

"Nice try, pal." Orochimaru chuckled. "Omega Sasuke?"

"**Sure, no problem. Just DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" **Omega Sasuke said, still flying away from the Fangirls.

…**Okay. I just felt like it. Are you happy now? **Kyuubi replied.

Everybody, except for Naruto, gave her dirty looks.

…**WHAT? …Sigh, your turn, Sasuke.** She sighed.

"Sweet. Thanks for the weapon. Itachi won't stand a chance now," Sasuke chuckled, swinging around the weapon.

"And thanks for the self-destruct button," I whispered back. "And I had Orochimaru reinforce the 4th wall with the Master PC while off camera. Sorry! Time for the next letter!"

_falls on knees and yells no darth vader/mad scientist styleNO!(echo)  
ok what the happened to the trans demensional charcter transporterchecks... sees a empty screen which says(show which chapter charcter comes from) ...slaps self DAMMITtypes in ch 364  
sees screen that says personality?types in a very formal and correct manner of speech. Since then, his personality and speech have become completely different, as he speaks much less formally and is more serious and arrogant." ok ask permission from lords of and for bypass of author's will on summoning picks up letter" YES GRANTED!" IN YOUR FACE KING! walks in doors and goes to arcade puts a jutsu on and disappears with tobi bypassing sniper, prince and all authors and charcters will and powersummons madara with ALL FIELDS COVERED and author will bypassedmadara appears with a akatsuki cloak only with a hood and a sharingan on ha now prince follow my rules or else acording to this contract granted by the makers of and i can bypass authors will so please you know who im talking about not goofy tobi but the actual madara I DONT CARE IF HES COMMING IN YOUR SEQUAL THIS CONTRACT DEFLECTS SUCH yells SUMMON poof_

"You forget. You might have surpassed the AUTHOR'S will, but not the will of the MASTER PC!" Orochimaru cackled, typing it up so that none of the things in the letter above happened. "Be patient. Madara will show up sooner than you think. But not right now. Next letter!"

_OH dear...I don't know how to say this...but Akatsuki have now officially taken over my house. T-T_

_-Explosion heard in background, and lights go up. a few seconds later, the lights come back, but softer-_

_Oh god...how in hell did they find the power grid? Ah well, they'll never find the back-up. Be right back. :D_

_-leaves room-_

_-comes back 5 minutes later. there is a gorilla on her right side. It is dragging Deidara along with her. Me: There we go! -notices camera- Oh! Review! Right!_

_Jiraiya: ...PERVERT! at least do something useful and give the older peopleza copy of Icha Icha. AND NOT MINORS! I WILL SET WHATEVER AKATSUKI MEMBERS AREN'T BUSY AFTER YOU IF YOU DO!_

_Tsunade: Make sure Jiraiya follows the above to the letter. Also, it really does annoy me how many people call you old. I mean, old should be a definition of people who can't be ninja anymore! You're doing great:D_

_From: fanofanime2006_

"DEIDARA-SEMPAI!" Tobi shouted, anime tears running down his face.

"Calm down, we'll get him later," I assured him. "Jiraiya! Tsunade! You've got questions!" I shouted at them towards the bar.

Jiraiya took a look at his question. "Thanks. I love it when people acknowledge me as a pervert. Anyway, I'll give some Icha Icha to the older set. Tsunade, your turn."

"THANK YOU! Just because I'm old, doesn't mean people, especially that GAKI Naruto, have to remind me! And I'll make sure that Jiraiya follows through with his promise," Tsunade said.

"Okay, next letter!" I said.

_okay so..._

_1: Sasuke, when you kill Itachi what will you do then? Revive your clan? If so, revive it with a Hyuga (no Hinata for you though) because Sharingan + Byakugan total pwnage. or Sakura, Pink Sharingan and Super Strength. lol_

_2: Sasuke: when you kill Itachi would you be willing to return to Konoha?_

_3: All: why not open a water park/restaurant? Sasuke could power the lights with chidori. Naruto could power awesome slides with rasengan and use it for a wave pool as well. Sakura could be a life guard, and Kakashi could send trouble makers to different dimensions with sharingan. Oh and orochimaru (go snake man) could do his thing to clear the pool if someone barfs._

_4: Naruto why don't you go visit gaara? Being the kazekage must be tough._

_You all rock, even you sakura._

_Ps: All these questions are from shippuden and a bit farther in the manga._

_From: Xruix_

"Well, since my mom has convinced me otherwise, I'll just capture Itachi, and let Konoha deal with him. And I'll revive my clan with Sakura. Even if our kids get pink hair, that'll just make people underestimate them," Sasuke replied. "And as for the other question… I'll think about it."

"The water park doesn't sound like a bad idea. We'll get on that later on," Everybody replied.

"And of course, Gaara's right here," Naruto replied, pointing to the Kazekage. "Next letter!"

_Yo! Here are my questions hopefully no one asked them yet._

_Fisrt this to all: Are you annoyed how Kishimoto takes forever on revealing certain subjects? Such as the members of Akatsuki. (Resulting in evil Yondaime fics.) Though I understand why convcerning the Leader drama and all that. Evil Tobi/Uchiha Madara did not see that one coming at all!_

_My main point is about the Bijuu you would think Kishimoto would just have Jiraiya or one of the Akatsuki tell us what they are. Instead he has us waiting as he introduces them one by one by the number of tails. Not to mention there's that "Legend of the Bijuu" on the net that was bull. Look below.  
Ichibi: Shukaku/Tanuki: Wind  
Nibi: Nekomata: Death  
Sanbi: Isonade/Shark: Water (Right element wrong animal.)  
Yonbi: Sokou/Rooster/Lizard: Poison  
Gobi: Houkou/Dog:Illusion/Fire/Water/Lightning/Wind/Earth  
Rokubi: Weasel/Raijin: Lightning  
Shichibi: Kaku/Badger: Earth.  
Hachibi: Snake/Yamata no Orochi/Hachimata: Evil  
Kyuubi: Kitsune: Fire  
First off Sanbi's a turtle and doesn't have a vessel, which is disappointing. The Yonbi container is an old man, whom we don't even get the name of and apparently has abilities that should be the Gobi's. Anyways what do you think of this and what the Yonbi and other Bijuu are?_

_Second question to Naruto: Do you think it's dumb that so far according to Kishimoto, Jiraiya seem to of done nearly nothing else during your 2.5 year trip except work with you on controlling Kyuubi's chakra which seem to of only backfired? Plus why didn't Jiraiya on the trip, teach you about Wind Element Chakra, which gave you the means to create a powerful jutsu (which took out Kazuku of Akatsuki good job!) that only ends up hurting you in the long run? My point is whow to you feel about Kishimoto giving you cool abilities with nasty drawbacks, while Sasuke receives the cream of the crop in terms of skill. No offense Sasuke, but it's just stupid on a realistic front._

_Third question: Sasuke, I don't hate you, but I'm trying to make sense of your reasoning of leaving Konoha when by doing so, you know you became no better then your brother on some levels right?_

_Fourth and final question: To the Former Prince of DDR. When will you post the first part of your Naruto/Negima crossover?  
"Magic, Traitors, and Jutsu, Oh My!" It sounds like a unique crossover fic. If I may make a request though could you perhaps consider a Naruto/Mana match up? Or at least a team up between the two against Orochimaru and if he's still an enemy at that point Sasuke? (I'm Sorry, I just like Gun Girls.)_

_From: Jetfire_

"You're right. It's annoying how Kishimoto takes FOREVER to do certain stuff. But most of the time it pays off, such as Tobi being Madara himself, and the identity of the Akatsuki leader, Pein/Nagato," I replied. The rest of the characters nodded their heads.

"I know. It seems that Sasuke got all of the good stuff. Kishimoto even said himself that Sasuke is his favorite character. Then WHY did he name the series after ME?!" Naruto growled. "Sasuke?"

"No offense taken. Just glad to see that you don't hate me," Sasuke replied. "…And I realize that I might have done something that Itachi himself would have done, but at least I didn't kill Naruto while we were fighting. King?"

"If you haven't noticed, I already have two chapters of that fic up now. I hope you'll check it out!" I replied. "Next letter!"

_Hey!_

_I got 3 parts for you.  
Part 1 questions_

_Naruto, Sasuke: What do you think of your MUGEN counterparts?_

_Sakura: I got you a cat -gives cat to sakura- don't worry, it's nothing like tora._

_Kakashi: Do you agree with the fact that you SCREWED rock lee over?  
You know what I mean._

_Orochimaru: I've got one word for you; COOL!_

_Hinata: -sends Chibi-hinata to glomp hinata-_

_Anko: -stares at Anko, drooling-_

_Part 2 reviews_

_What do all of you think of these two...abominations to games in general?_

_God these things Suck . They are horrid._

_Part three. Personal  
To all once more.  
...Do you think neji should have won this one?_

_Thanks for replying.  
-sends chibi-starfire over to kiss Prince-._

_From: Ryuko_

"…I think that some of your letter got cut off. But we'll try to answer back as best as we can!" I said. "Naruto? Sasuke?"

"…Eh, they're OKAY…" Naruto and Sasuke replied, shrugging. "Sakura?"

"Thank you!" Sakura said, snuggling the cat as it purred. "I'll call her Blossom! Kakashi-sensei?"

"…Okay, maybe I DID make a little mistake with that. But I've learned from it!" Kakashi said. "Sigh…Orochimaru?"

"Thanks," Orochimaru smirked. "Hinata?"

A chibi version of Hinata gave the real Hinata a hug. Hinata smiled and hugged her tiny self back.

"Pop those eyes back into your head, son. Look, but don't touch," Anko smirked.

"…Sorry, but we really can't understand the rest of the questions," I said, sweat dropping. "Anyway, time for the last question. Then, we can PARTY!"

"YAY!" Everybody went.

"And the last questions shall come from me, if you don't mind," Revan said, walking up to me.

"Not at all!" I replied.

"Thank you. Now for starters, I thank you for granting me the honor to be in the presence of such esteemed warriors and oracles. To be honest, I thought I was going to be turned away do to the grievances your species has over my fellow Sangheili since the war. Once again, thank you, now on to business.

First, as a sign of good faith I, as commanding Arbiter, grant you and all humans here access to our armory and tech. equipment including Energy Swords, portable grav-lifts, and bubble shields. Second, if you are ever in dire need, you can contact this com-channel and the entire of the Sangheili fleet shall come to your aid. And finally, for the one known as Narrator, I present this Energy Sword that was wielded by the Arbiter during the Fall of the Covenant. May it protect you and all that you care for," Revan began.

"Wow…THANKS!" Everybody cheered.

"It'll be easy to take down my brother with these…" Sasuke said, examining the energy blade with awe.

"Heh, that Fem-Kyuubi is going down…" Lucifel smirked evilly, doing the same.

"All right! Kick-ASS!" The boys went, eager to try out the swords.

"Thanks. From now on, you and the Sangheili are my precious people," Naruto said with a smile as he swung his sword around a couple of times.

"I am honored," Revan replied. "Now then, seeing as how everyone is asking questions, there are several things that I wish to inquire to the warriors of 'Naruto.' First off, this is for Naruto. Do you think that people, despite their actions being bad or good deserve a second chance?"

"Wow. That's a tough question. …Well, I'd have to say that…yes, SOME people deserve a second chance. I…guess that it depends on the circumstances…" Naruto said.

"Okay, my next question is for you, Sasuke. Does the prize at the end of ones journey really justify the means one uses to get there?" Revan asked.

"…You know, there would have been a time in my life where I would have said yes in a heartbeat. …But having my mother come back to life has made me rethink my ways. And it's changed me for the better," Sasuke replied. Mikoto smiled at her son, and Sasuke smiled back.

"Okay, Sakura, you're next. From my observations of your past, why did you not help your comrades more when they needed it? No offence, mind you," Revan said.

"None taken," Sakura replied. "…Anyway, I was too foolish and childish in the past to really see through my own weakness. I've learned from it, and have become better as a result."

"Alright. Next is Kakashi. How do you retain depth perception when your eye is covered?" Revan inquired.

"A good question. You see, I had to train my way around that. It wasn't easy trying to get around that, trust me," Kakashi replied.

"Thank you. Next is for the ladies in Naruto's harem. Is it a normal human ritual for the male to mate with multiple females at the same time?" Revan asked of Hinata, Anko and Kyuubi.

Hinata blushed like mad, while Kyuubi and Anko smirked.

"Umm…well…it's not really…normal for us to be doing that…" Hinata stuttered.

"But it IS fun!" Anko snickered.

**Indeed.** Kyuubi agreed. Poor Hinata just blushed even more.

"Okay, my last question is for Prince. Or is it King? Anyway, as a human of this world, whom do you think would win in a Duel, "The Log" or "Clucky"?" Revan asked.

"The Log. Clucky may be good, but the Log has been around longer, and has more experience," I replied.

"Thanks for answering," Revan replied. "Now that that's out of the way I would like to…"

BEEP. BEEP.

"Hold on, it's my helmet comm," Revan said, tapping into it. "Yes, go ahead Shipmaster."

[Arbiter, we've detected a slipspace rupture forming near your current location! A voice said from the helmet.

"Is it the Brutes?" Revan inquired.

[No, it's too small, even for one of their scouting parties. The voice replied.

All of a sudden, a flash of green light came from outside of the mansion!

"What was that?" Dr. Egg man wondered.

"_**My sensors indicate that nine life forms are appearing from the light. …And they are all wearing different colored armor,"**_ Metal Sonic replied.

All of a sudden, Revan slapped the front of his helmet with his hand. "Oh no, it's _them._" He muttered.

**Meanwhile, outside…**

"Hey look, it a big white house! We must be in Washington, I always wanted to see the Eifel Tower." Exclaimed the one in blue armor.

"First, that's not the White House, there aren't any idiots screaming about lowering the drinking age and reinstating the draft, second the Eifel Tower is in France, and third shut up and don't say anything, we got to play it cool and make sure we aren't noticed." explained the cobalt one.

"Dude we just come out of a giant green portal in front of some rich guy's house, I don't think we can get any more noticeable than that!" shouted the teal/aqua Spartan.

"Come on guys, all this arguing is bad for your chi flow, let's just go up and see if they'll let us in." the purple one calmly suggested.

"Ahh, who asked you ya party pooper, I wanna get in there and dance till I pass out from all the E!" shouted a noticeably female voice in yellow.

"Shut up ya dirty Blues, we only agreed to this come because Command ordered it, and we were promised that this shindig had an open bar and buffet." drawled the red on in a heavy southern accent.

"Don't worry sir, according to my surveillance recon of the interior there's plenty of food and drink inside." explained the Maroon Spartan with pride.

"What surveillance? We just got here 12 seconds ago. Seriously, if you were any more of a kiss-ass your lips would be glued to..." started the orange one before he was interrupted by the man in pink, yes PINK armor.

"Hey, they got DDR in there! All right, time for me to get in there and shake the goods!" At this everyone shuddered.

"All right let's just get in there before Revan spots us, you know he didn't want us here." Cobalt said

"Why, I thought he was our friend?" Blue said

"Don't you remember? He said this was some sort of diplomatic mission to join our two races together in peace and prosperity." Maroon replied

"So basically, he's trying to get laid." Aqua/Teal replied.

"Okay everybody just SHUT UP, if we don't get in there soon we'll get spotted…" Cobalt said.

"Too late." Orange replied.

All of them turned to see all of the mansion's party-goers staring at them from in front of the mansion, Revan at the front of them, along with myself (still in my Eggmobile.)

"…Son of a bitch…" All of the Spartans went.

"Hello, Spartans," Revan said, obviously trying to restrain his temper. "What did I tell you about coming to this party?"

"…Don't?" The Maroon one, Simmons, replied.

"That's right. And what did you do?" Revan asked.

"…We came to the party?" The Aqua/Teal one, Tucker, replied.

"CORRECT!" Revan shouted, and then rubbed his helmet to calm down. _'Calm down, Revan. You're supposed to be a rep for the rest of your species. Wouldn't do any good to lose my temper...'_

"Sorry, Revan, but uh…Sister made us go!" The Pink one, Doughnut, said.

"Did not!" The yellow one, Sister, protested.

"Did too!" Doughnut said.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"Alright, SHUT YER MOUTH, YOU SISSY WOMAN! You too, Sister!" The red one, Sarge, bellowed.

"SIR, YES, SIR!" Doughnut replied, saluting Sarge.

"I'm not on your team, so I don't have to listen to you!" Sister scoffed.

Sarge leveled his gun at her. "You were saying, sweetheart?" Sarge asked.

"Shutting up, now," Sister said.

"That's what I thought," Sarge replied.

"Anyway, who's the fat kid in the floating metal egg?" The blue one, Caboose, inquired.

"Very nice, you retard. Insult the creator of this fanfic, why don't you?" The Cobalt one, Church, groaned.

"Don't worry, I don't mind if people call me fat. But I'm not a kid. I'm 19," I replied. "Anyway, people can call me fat if they want. …Except for ONE person…"

Revan sighed. "Well, since you guys are here, you might as well come on in…"

"SWEET!" The Red/Blue teams cheered.

But as soon as we all went inside, a random plasma screen T.V in the party room came on.

_Begin Transmission.  
A random plasma screen TV. in the mansion turns on and see my clone, while the undead soldiers were throwing lightening village ninja's into body piles and leading villagers in heavy shackles to secured area's could be seen in the back ground. "This is Clone S. reporting, sir." "Sorry about the mess, but our negotiations unfortunately turned violent as soon as I gave them the message." "But many of the Kunochi and some shinobi surprisingly sided with us." "They said it had something to do with their idiotic Kage leader and council members molesting them or something like that."_

_"Anyway, simply put, the village is completely under our control." "This is Clone S. signing off, sir." The plasma screen TV. turns off._

_Well folks, today I'm gonna introduce the first robot assassination squad that the Fluffy Army of Doom made." (All of a sudden, five robots that looked like weasels walked into the room, followed by another five robots that looked like foxes) "And also, say hello to their squad leader!" (All of a sudden, a female-like robot with fox ears and nine fox tails flowing behind it walked into the room.) "Everyone, say hello to Metal Kyuubi!"_

_Orochimaru, (Pulls out a pistol and shoots PC until the gun runs out of bullets) ha, take that f(beep)ing PC!_

_Metal Sasuke, (a massive kunai impales the ground in front of him) the mother log is angry for her children being killed and demanded that I summon her so that justice may be served. Substitution Jutsu!(Suddenly a log as big as a mountain appeared in the mansion.) I would've refused, but she threatened to lock me in a room full of Orochimaru's pet snakes. Which may I add are all of a venomous breed._

_Prince, here's the pictures of Kyuubi I promised to give you, and don't worry, they've all been sprayed with a special coating that makes them indestructible. Oh, and I even managed to get a few pictures of Kyuubi in her old cheerleaders uniform, it's even more sexy because she never wore any underwear. (Giggles perversely)_

_Naruto, you can have some embarrassing pictures of Kyuubi too, if you want them that is. By the way, how's my vixen Hitomi doing?_

_Kakashi, no, I will not give you a discount, why, because I'm on the side of Ebil! And plus, you'd have to get past a one-hundred million mongoose army, an army of undead soldiers, a robot assassination squad, Eddie and his minions, and a clone of Kyuubi just to stop my plan. But you can have some embarrassing photo's of Kyuubi for free._

_Oh, what the heck! Everyone, even the authors, get embarrassing pictures of Kyuubi._

_Kyuubi, sorry about giving embarrassing pictures to everyone. But, here's three hentai nurses outfits for you, Hinata, and Anko, now you girls can play doctor with your precious Naruto-Sama._

_Time for the random fortune telling lever. (Pulls Lever) It says, that I will become the leader of the undead armies in hell today? (Sigh) Like that's ever going to happen._

_(The dark portal that Asuma, Haku, Zabuza, Kimimaro were thrown out of shows up and an undead soldier walks out of it.) "Sniper, because Nibi has failed to show up back in her domain after about fourteen years now." "She has automatically surrendered her position to the runner up in the election of who gets to become the next leader of undead armies in hell." "And that would be you, so here's the staff of the undead." (Hands over a staff toped with a cat skull, which changes into a human skull as soon as I touch it.) "Enjoy kid." (The undead soldier walks back through the portal.)_

_Yes! (Echo's) I have to find Nibi so that I can rub it in b(beep)es face! ALEX! (A 3ft. 5in. tall mongoose wearing black armor with dark-purple trimmings and a dark-purple cape appeared before me.) Jeffry! (A 3ft. 5in. tall mongoose wearing a blood-red cloak with a hood and mask, riding a giant falcon made out of blue gum also appeared before me.) Go find Nibi so I can rub it in her face! (The two mongooses disappeared in two poofs of smoke.)_

_And now I must celebrate! (Goes over to the dance floor and starts doing robot, then I switch to a high speed break-dance spin, and then I started doing the worm.)_

_And one more thing you guys, make sure to check out my first Narrator Story. This is titled, Naruto Episode One: Attack of the Mongooses!_

_End Transmission._

_**Greetings, humans and demons. I'm known as the entity, Metal Kyuubi! Pleasure to meet you. **_The Metallic version of Kyuubi smirked, her army right behind her.

"…**I think I'm in love," **Omega Sasuke said, still on the run from his robot fangirls. The fangirls roared in protest.

"Back off, dude! I saw her first!" Caboose shouted at O. Sasuke.

"**That HUSSY is taking the heart of our Omega Sasuke-kun! All robots, ATTACK!" **Omega Ino and Omega Sakura roared.

The robot fangirls gave off roars of their own, and charged towards Metal Kyuubi, intent on taking her apart.

"Look out, my love!" Caboose shouted.

"Dude. She's a ROBOT," Tucker told him.

"You can't help who you fall in love with, Tucker," Caboose replied.

Meanwhile, Metal Kyuubi just raised an eyebrow while smirking. Then she whispered the words, _**Flame Wall.**_

And suddenly, 5ft flames surrounded Metal Kyuubi, cutting off the robotic fangirls from their rush.

"**What the?!" **The Fangirls roared.

_**Heh. Brain-dead robotic sluts. Flame Cannon!**_ Metal Kyuubi shouted, as the flames that were surrounding Metal Kyuubi shot towards the fangirls. They were burned to a crisp.

"…On second thought, she's all yours, robot!" Caboose shouted to Omega Sasuke.

"…**Screw it, I AM in love," **Omega Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Sniper said, pulling out his gun and firing at the Master P.C.

Orochimaru just typed up a barrier again.

"DAMN IT!" Sniper cursed.

Suddenly, a HUGE Kunai impaled the ground in front of Omega Sasuke. Seconds later, a HUGE Log, as big as the mansion, appeared before O. Sasuke.

"…**It's just not my day today," **Omega Sasuke groaned, slapping his head. **"You know what…screw it. You want to fight, you overgrown piece of firewood?! Then BRING IT ON!"**

The Mother Log said nothing, and just rammed into Omega Sasuke, sending them both crashing through the nearest wall.

"…What the HELL just happened?" Simmons said, scratching his helmet.

"Dude…don't even ask. Just take it as it comes along. You'll live longer that way," I informed him.

The Spartans exchanged nervous looks at that.

"Anyway, SWEET! Thanks for the pics!" I said, giggling with a perverted look on my face.

"Nice. …Kyuubi-chan, how do you feel about a little…role-play?" Naruto said after seeing the pics of Kyuubi in her Cheerleader outfit.

Kyuubi, who was embarrassed because of the pics, smirked at Naruto. **Just say the word, Naru-chan…**

"And Hitomi is doing just fine. She's resting back on the Egg Carrier right now," Naruto replied. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Humph. Fine," Kakashi replied, taking the pics and putting them into his Icha Icha book.

Soon after, EVERYONE got pics of Fem Kyuubi in her Cheerleading Outfit.

"Dude. This chick is HOT!" Tucker said.

"Don't even think about it, man. She is WAY out of your league. Plus, I think she's already with that blonde kid," Church said.

"…Okay. Then what about that Purple-Haired woman?" Tucker asked.

"With the blonde kid," Church replied, seeing Anko rub her check with Naruto again.

"…White-eyed chick with the big boobs?"

"Blonde kid."

"…" Tucker went over to Naruto.

"…Yes?" Naruto asked.

Tucker went on his knees, and bowed down to Naruto. "Teach me, master…" He said.

Naruto just sweat dropped.

**Thanks for the outfits. We might be…Role-playing with Naruto sooner than I thought… **Kyuubi said with a smirk.

Tucker took one look at the outfits, and then went back to Naruto, bowing even lower. "Master…"

Naruto's sweat drop grew in size.

"CONGRATS ON THE NEW LEADER ROLE YOU HAVE!" Everybody cheered for Sniper as he began to dance.

"Whew! Finally, that's all the questions for now!" I said.

"You mean…" Naruto began, eyes hopeful.

"Yep. IT'S FINALLY TIME TO PARTY!" I cheered.

"YAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!" The whole audience cheered.

"Okay, next chapter will finally be the moment you've been waiting for! THE PARTY! Sorry to end it right here, but the next chapter will be dedicated ENTIRLY to the party. In other words, NO letters will be answered, and NO request will be taken. Except for the types of situations you would like to see yourself in at the party. You can ask the new people questions as well for the chapter after the next one. And the new people are the cast of Red Vs. Blue, Captian Omilar, Erazor Dijin, and Black Doom. Oh, and Ino as well. Hope you look forward to the next chapter."

"So until next time…" I began.

"CATCH YOU NEXT CONTINUE!" The Entire Cast and authors cheered.

"Oh, and no more people can be brought into the party. Sorry! Plus, the next update will probably be late as well, since I work at Safeway full time now. And if I didn't get to your question, I will in the next chapter after the party's done."


	14. Four Years Later

Yep. It's Another Ask Naru-Crew Fanfic!

Written by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

"Uggghhhh…what the…what happened?"

Naruto's voice echoed through the huge mansion that belonged to Sniper. Surprisingly, there wasn't anything resembling a party going on at the moment. The Hero of Konoha was currently sitting up from the floor, a huge headache making his head spin.

"God…that must have been some party…!" Naruto weakly chuckled to himself. With some difficulty, he managed to get back on his feet. As soon as he did though, he noticed a rather cool draft between his legs. He then noticed that he wasn't wearing any pants…or underwear…or anything, for that matter.

",,,I _really_ hope that Kyuubi, Hinata and Anko were just feeling more playful than usual…" Naruto muttered. Speaking of his ladies, they were nowhere to be found. …Neither was anybody else.

"Helloooooo!" Naruto shouted, while looking for something to cover himself up with. There was no one else in sight…bottles and bits of food and various other trash was strewn on the floor, but it was the only thing that Naruto could see around him. Looking out a nearby window, he could see that the sun had risen up. He wasn't sure why, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier was still parked next to the mansion.

"Naruto…you in here?" A voice called out.

Naruto quickly looked around before picking up a large chip bag and using it to cover his crotch. "Yeah! Gotta warn you, I'm not exactly decent in here!" He replied.

With that, Sonic walked into the room looking a bit worse for wear himself. "Eh, I'm not a human, so I don't really care that much," the Blue Blur replied. "Have you seen anyone else though?"

"Can't say I have…" Naruto shrugged. "I just woke up, myself. But that must have been one hell of a party if all the mess around here is any sign."

"Yeah…shame I can't remember any of it," Sonic sighed.

"Me neither…" Naruto sighed as well. "What I'm wondering though is where everybody else is. Besides you, I haven't seen anyone else at all."

"Heh, good thing you have the fastest thing alive here with you still. I can easily check all of the rooms in a minute flat!" Sonic bragged.

"Alright, Sonic. I'll try and find something to wear while you're gone," Naruto replied, shifting through the trash for some pants.

"You got it!" Sonic said, speeding off to search the mansion.

* * *

One Minute Later…

* * *

Naruto had managed to find his clothes safe and sound, and just in time for Sonic to return to the room.

"Bad news…it looks like the mansion is completely empty. I was only able to find one other person, but he's not saying anything." Sonic replied.

"What do you mean, not saying anything?" Naruto asked.

"Come with me. I think it's best if you just see what I mean," Sonic said, grabbing Naruto's hand and zooming off to the person in question.

As soon as Naruto saw who it was, he understood Sonic a bit better.

The other person that was found was Omega Sasuke, but the lights in his eyes were off. There was no sound coming from him, and he was just standing completely still.

"I guess he got shutdown somehow," Sonic said, knocking on Omega Sasuke's chest plate.

"What do you think happened…? And where the hell is everyone?" Naruto wondered.

"If this thing's anything like Metal Sonic, it probably recorded the entire party. It might even have footage of what happened to make everyone else disappear like that!" Sonic shook his head, before giving Omega Sasuke a good thwack to the head plate. "Work, darn it!"

Sonic got his wish. Omega Sasuke went back online with a jolt, making Naruto and Sonic flinch back a bit. But instead of speaking in his normal voice, O. Sasuke began to talk in a deep, guttural voice.

"_**Well…it's about time the two of you woke up…"**_

"…Robo Sasuke? What's up with your voice?" Naruto asked. O. Sasuke ignored him.

"_**If you are hearing this message, this means that you have finally woken up from the drugs that we had slipped into your food and drink. Humph…for a party with so many high powered guests and bodyguards, it was rather easy to pull off."**_

"What the…someone slipped us a Mickey?-!" Sonic shouted.

"Then…what happened to the others?" Naruto said, getting a bad feeling.

"I assume that you are demanding the location of your friends and loved ones…I could simply_** tell you, but that wouldn't be much fun at all. All you need to know is this.**_

"_**We are sick and tired of smug little authors wielding limitless powers over the helpless victims of 'Ask' fics, leaving said victims at the mercies of vengeful fans. The time has come for us to take a stand…and we shall start by gathering the necessary power to wipe out any and all 'Ask' fic perpetrators from the face of the Fanfiction universe. Your own fic has done wonders in helping us…especially with the acquisition of your nice little Master PC.**_

"_**But we have some semblance of honor. We shall allow you a chance to rescue everyone, via very vague clues we have stored on Omega Sasuke's Hard drive. Let us see if you are up to the task, Naruto Uzumaki and Sonic the Hedgehog. Let us see if you can stand up to…Authoress Deletess."**_

The message ended, and Omega Sasuke shook a bit before going back to normal.

"**I am sorry…they caught me completely off guard…" **He growled helplessly.

"It's not your fault, Omega," Naruto said. "But who could possibly do something like this?"

"We can worry about the who later. Right now, the important thing is to try and find everybody before something…bad happens to them!" Sonic said.

"I'd say that finding PrinceofDDR would fix everything right away…but since those bastards have the Master PC, it's not gonna be easy…" Naruto scowled.

"They might have the Master PC, but we have Omega Sasuke and the Egg Carrier. We'll find a way to save everyone…and hopefully remember that sweet party along the way!" Sonic replied.

"**Of course. Master DDR must be saved!" **O. Sasuke declared.

"…Well, at least we'll be having an adventure along the way," Naruto said. "Let's go!"

* * *

_How's that for a treat?_

_Sorry for those who were waiting all these years for the big Party chapter, but a great deal of it was lost in a crash…which almost caused me to lose the spark for this fic I had before._

_But now this story is back…and with a PLOT. You can still ask questions, and even give Naruto, Sonic and O. Sasuke items that can help them on their quest. Of course, if you try to give them anything too powerful, A.D will put the Master PC to work…_

_Thanks to anyone who still reads this, and Catch you Next Continue! And don't worry. During the chapters, fragments of what happened at the party will come back to Naruto and Sonic's memories…and maybe one day the full party chapter will be written._

_Happy Halloween!_


	15. The Adventure Begins!

Yep, it's another Ask Naru-Crew Fanfic!

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

"Okay…so how do we work this thing, anyway?" Naruto questioned as the unlikely trio of heroes stood in front of the massive Egg Carrier.

"_**Not to worry. When Dr. Eggman upgraded me into my Omega Form, he took a precaution to upload all of the necessary knowledge of how to pilot the Egg Carrier into my thought processer. Leave the navigating to me," **_Omega Sasuke said.

"Heh, Guess Dr. Egghead is good for something other than constantly beating after all!" Sonic snickered.

"Alright…I guess those 'Authoress Deletess' guys will give us the first riddle when we board this metal bird, right?" Naruto shrugged. "Let's get going, then."

O. Sasuke gave a simple nod, and opened up a part of his arm. With a few button presses, a beam came out of the Egg Carrier and landed on the trio, teleporting them onto the main deck of the ship.

"_**I'll go and get the ship started. In the meantime, we've gotten some more letters to read. Perhaps the fans will have things to help us on our quest,"**_ O. Sasuke said, pressing a few more buttons on his arm to make a large screen drop down from the ceiling before walking away.

"Alright, let's take a look," Sonic said as the first letter appeared on the screen.

* * *

_Greetings, Naruto and Company. If your reading this, you have probably woken from the drug induced stupor I noticed everyone falling into and are wondering what is going on. If you have found Omega Sasuke who I think has a record function, you probably have a better idea what is happening then me. Frankly, this stuff is weird._

_Oh, on that note, we have been kidnapped by some crazies._

_Of course, my inhuman constitution let me stay up and about, albeit with the motor function of a soggy stick. Linkin Parts put up a good fight before I was hauled away, but ultimately they were only robotic musicians and got trounced hard. But if you happen to find the wreckage where ever it might be laying around you might be glad to know I left some goodies inside just in case._

_For Sonic, a little something I picked up from my wanderings called a Buso Renkin. Its a tricky little thing, a form of alchemy weapon with a well thought name of Secret Trail. Given it takes the form of a short sword and your experiences with the Black Knight, I feel you should be comfortable with it. With just a thought, it will let you slip into a sub-dimension and avoid enemy attacks, or even appear to teleport._

_For Naruto, I feel simplicity is best this time, and I have no idea what might be laying around after the party. Given your... straight-forward nature, I felt that a Powerfist I got off a Terminator would serve you well. If you don't know what that is, its a big metal glove that really, really hurts things when you punch them with it._

_Finally, For Omega Sasuke, I pulled the spec's from some of Robotnik's Metal Sonics and came up with Improved Mecha-Sharingan upgrade. Not quite up to par with the whole freaky eyes you get with killing your closest friend, but I feel you should be able to get all sorts of uses out of them._

_Good luck._

_Off-hand, hurry up and save us. At least before Kyuubi wakes up. Have you ever seen her after a bender? I would prefer to, you know, still have a universe to live in if someone pisses her off._

_With much regards,_

_Nocturne no Kitsune, Lord of the Last Nocturne._

_P.S._

_Seriously, hurry up and save us. Prison Grey is not my color._

* * *

"Those things should come in handy…but we'll have to tell O. Sasuke to wait until we check out the pile back inside the mansion," Naruto groaned.

"No need, I've already got them," Sonic said, holding said items in his arms.

"…And just where were you keeping those?" Naruto deadpanned, slipping the Powerfist into his pouch.

"The same place I always keep the Chaos Emeralds," Sonic replied, putting the Buso Renkin Emblem on his chest.

O. Sasuke teleported into the room, startling both Sonic and Naruto. _**"This upgrade chip to the Mecha-Sharingan should prove quite useful…though, it'll take some time for it to become fully intergraded into my neural system."**_ With that, he vanished to the next room.

"…How did he do that?" Naruto asked.

"I've learned that, when it comes to robots, it's best just to not ask questions," Sonic said.

"Fine. Next letter!" Naruto said.

* * *

_Hi Naruto and Sonic. :) I'm am... well~ just call me Foxxy. I feel sorry for you. I hope you find your friends again. Any I give you a dog that can find any MALE by giving her a piece a clothing or something of said MALE. (.."_"..)_

_Peace Out Naruto and Sonic_

_Love yours truely,_

_W-O-N-S_

_P.S. Figure out what W-O-N-S mean._

* * *

After the letter was finished, Naruto and Sonic waited for the dog to make an appearance.

…But the dog never showed up.

"Huh. I guess A.D decided to use the Master P.C to keep the dog from existing," Sonic said.

"…So a dog that can find anyone that's Male is bad, but a teleporting sword and Powerfist are a-okay?" Naruto scoffed. He shook his head. "Whatever. I think this is the last letter."

* * *

_Hi Sonic, hi Naruto,Hi Omega Sasuke. I have a gift it is a live bomb hope you like it._

_From: Mr. Whatever._

* * *

With that, a cartoon-like bomb appeared next to Sonic.

…And the fuse was already lit.

The Blue Blur blew it out before it could explode, though.

"…Well. Good thing that the bomb didn't appear next to the engines or something like that," Sonic said.

"Maybe this 'Mr. Whatever' is part of the A.D," Naruto said, then shrugged and picked up the bomb, tucking it into his pouch. "Ah well, this bomb could still come in handy later."

After the last letter was read, the Egg Carrier finally began to lift off of the ground.

"_**Naruto and Sonic, I've managed to get the Egg Carrier airborne. Come to the control room so that we can get our first riddle," **_O. Sasuke's voice said over the intercom.

"Well, you heard the bot. Let's get this adventure started!" Sonic said, pounding a fist into his palm before running off. Naruto trailed right behind him.

"_**Good, you two are here. While I was installing the new upgrade to the M. Sharingan, I managed to find the first series of riddles stored within my neural system. I shall recite them now," **_O. Sasuke said. He cleared his pathways.

_**At last, you three have begun your quest**_

_**But it's yet to see if you will be blessed.**_

_**Our game begins, so prepare yourself**_

_**Or else your lives will be put on our shelf.**_

_**The friends with red eyes, in **__**Serenia they be**_

_**At the mercy of a wizard in the middle of the sea.**_

_**In the Land of Ooo, a pinkette lies**_

_**To find her, help from a princess is wise.**_

_**These Riddles may seem to be a piece of cake**_

_**But for all you know, they could prove to be fake.**_

_**But make your choice, or you can say bye**_

_**Because all of your friends will surely die.**_

"_**And that's the riddle so far. I have a lot more stored, but I can't seem to access them at the moment," **_O. Sasuke said.

"We can worry about that later. At least we know where to start looking," Naruto said.

"Things will go a lot quicker if we split up. I call dibs on Ooo!" Sonic said. "I don't really like the sea all that much, since I can't swim."

"That's fine. I can walk on the water, so it'll be easier for me to find this…wizard person," Naruto scratched his head. "What's a wizard, anyway?"

"_**All you need to know is that some of the things that they can pull off would make them **_

_**rather exceptional ninjas if they were so inclined." **_O. Sasuke said. _**"Just don't underestimate them and you'll be fine."**_

"Got it! Is there any way for us to get to these places quickly?" Naruto asked.

"_**I've already set the coordinates even before you heard the 'riddles'. In fact, we should be happening upon the Sea of Serenia right about now. Take a look out the window."**_

Naruto and Sonic did so, and saw nothing but crystal blue sea beneath them.

"Awesome! You sure this is the place?" Naruto asked.

"_**Affirmative. Sadly, I don't know exactly where this so-called wizard is located in this sea. We could just float around until we find him, but that could take too much time…and you heard the last verse in that riddle."**_

"No need. I can find our friends all by myself. You two should just head to Ooo."

O. Sasuke got the closest thing to a smirk on his face. _**"I figured you'd say that. In that case, take this."**_

The robot handed Naruto a PDA like device that was all black.

"_**Once you find the others, press the middle button on this device. It'll send a signal letting me know that you're ready to be picked up. Plus, you can read any letters from it as well."**_

"Okay!" Naruto said, putting the device in his pocket. "Good luck, Sonic! I know that you can rescue Sakura-chan!"

"Heh, leave it to me!" Sonic said with a cocky grin on his face, giving Naruto thumbs up.

Naruto returned the gesture before leaping out of the window, feeling the air rush around him as he headed towards the water. At the last second, he focused the chakra to his feet, and landed in a crouch on top of the sea. He looked up to see the Egg Carrier warping through a type of black hole, vanishing from sight.

"I'm on my own, now," Naruto said to himself. He surveyed his surroundings…and saw nothing but more sea. He sighed.

"Well, guess I better start looking…" Afterwards, he used the hand-sign for his trademark move. "Kage Bunshin no Justu!"

Within seconds, Naruto called up seven more clones to help in the search. Without needing to be told what to do, the clones simply saluted Naruto and each shot off in a different direction. Naruto nodded in approval at this, and set off to the north.

* * *

**A few minutes later…**

* * *

"Hey, boss!" One of the Naruto clones said, approaching the real Naruto. "We found this weird looking island to the Northeast!"

"Good job!" Naruto praised, dispelling the clones. The knowledge of the one that found the island went into his own mind, and he quickly set off for it. With his speed, he was able to find it within a matter of seconds.

"Hmm? There's already a boat here?" Naruto said, finding a small red boat next to the shore. "Maybe whoever was in it can point me to this 'wizard' character."

After traveling a bit farther into the island, Naruto came upon a peculiar sight. On the floor, he saw a wounded owl…an owl that was wearing a blue vest and glasses.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Naruto said, gently picking up the strange bird.

"Hooooo…w-who are you…?" The owl asked in a high pitched voice, coughing a bit.

"Considering the state you're in, that's the last thing you should be asking," Naruto replied. "What happened to you, anyway?"

"T-the harpies…they came out of nowhere. They snatched both me *cough* and Graham out of our boat…they could be eating him as we speak…" The owl said in a sad tone.

"Not on my watch!" Naruto said with a scowl on his face. "I'll leave you here where it's safe for the time being, and rescue your friend for you! I'll come back for you, I promise!"

"Hooooo…o-okay. Be careful, Mr…"

"The name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto put the owl down gently before running to the other side of the island.

He soon came upon another sight…one much more dangerous looking. A middle aged (yet very well-built) man wearing a red shirt and blue pants and cap with a feather, was caught in the middle of some rather ugly looking blue women with wings and talons. And they were naked.

"I think he looks too old and tough!" One of the Harpies said. "I prefer my meals to be young and tender!"

"Well, at least this one's fresh!" Another Harpy said.

The man was slowly reaching for something on his person, but Naruto didn't really notice.

"Hey! Back off, ya ugly hags!" Naruto shouted before running into the clearing, much to the surprise of the man and the Harpies.

"And who the heck are you?-!" One of the Harpies said.

"Who cares? He looks like a much more desirable meal than that old man!" Another one said, licking her fangs hungrily.

"He's MINE!" With that, one of the Harpies streamed towards Naruto, talons poised to grab him by the throat.

"Look out!" The man shouted. But Naruto paid him no heed, waiting until just the right moment…

At the last second, Naruto dodged the grasp of the Harpy and delivered a powerful kick to the back of her head, sending her crashing to the ground. Everybody else watched this with surprise, speechless.

"What on earth…?" The man said.

"Grr…how dare you do that to our sister!" The remaining harpies shrieked. They shot towards Naruto at impressive speed.

"Let me even up the odds a bit!" Naruto declared. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Another two copies of Naruto appeared right next to him, then shot of towards two of the Harpies, catching them with a kick and punch to the face respectively.

The man couldn't believe his eyes. A youth who looked no older than his son Alexander was single-handedly defeating the vicious Harpies…and with his bare hands to boot! Not to mention that he somehow made two more of him come to his aid! Was he a wizard…? But how could a Wizard be so powerful in both spell and body?

Naruto's clones had dispatched of the two Harpies with no problems, leaving only the oldest Harpy left. Said Harpy was shaking pretty badly…in fear. How could a mere human get the better of them all by himself?

"C…curse you, boy!" The Harpy shouted. "If…if I'm going down…"

She quickly whipped towards the man and shot towards him, fangs glistening in the sunlight. "Then I'll take him with me as my last meal!"

The man was caught completely off guard, and could only brace himself…

But he received yet another shock when the youth appeared in front of him out of nowhere!

Not saying a word, Naruto connected with a savage kick that broke the fangs of the Harpy as the blow knocked her back quite a bit…right towards one of the clones, who kicked her into the air.

The real Naruto rushed forward, using his clone's hands as a springboard so that he was launched into the air, spinning all the while. When he got up to where the Harpy was, he finished her off with a powerful Axe Kick. "Naruto Uzumaki Barrage!"

He landed onto the ground gracefully as the defeated Harpy crashed into a heap behind him, eyes blank and white. "Heh, that was too easy!" He turned towards the shocked man, flashing a smile. "You alright, gramps?"

"I…I'm fine, but…how did you manage to do all of those things? You took down creatures as powerful as those Harpies single-handedly with no weapons at all! And you called upon more of you to help you! Are you a wizard?" The man asked.

"Wizard? No, but I am looking for one," Naruto replied. "I have a hunch that this Wizard is holding some of my friends captive, so I need to find him and take him down!"

"You mean that my family is not the only thing that Mordack has kidnapped?" The man said.

"You know the Wizard's name? That must mean you know where he is!" Naruto cheered.

The man shook his head. "Sadly, no. I had landed on this island along with my friend, Cedric, in hopes of finding the wizard, Mordack. That fiend has kidnapped both my family and my castle, and I've been on a journey to rescue them. But we ran afoul of those Harpies…I just hope that Cedric is okay."

"Cedric wouldn't happen to be an owl, would he?" Naruto questioned.

"That's right! How did you know?"

"I ran into him on the way here. He's beat up pretty bad, but still alive. You must be the person he was talking about…Graham, right?"

"Yes, I am King Graham of Daventry," The man said. "If Cedric is still well, I must find some way to heal his wounds…"

"I'll help you. After all, it sounds like we may have the same destination in mind. No sense in just going on our separate ways when we're both going to the same place," Naruto replied.

Graham nodded in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea. Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it. My name's Naruto by the way," The Ninja replied. "Now, let's go pick up Cedric and give this Mordack a beatdown!"

And with that, Naruto and Graham (after the latter quickly picked up a fish hook from the ground) went onwards towards their destination…Mordack's castle, where their friends and loved ones would be waiting.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for anyone who sent any letters today, but by the time I may have noticed them, I was halfway done with this chapter. I'll add them in the next chapter, though.

And on that note, I think I'm the first to use characters from the King's Quest series in a fanfic on this sight. Huzzah! Feel free to ask Graham and Cedric any questions as well!

Catch you Next Continue!


	16. Yay for Healing Swords!

Yep, It's Another Ask Naru-Crew Fanfic!

Written by: Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR

* * *

As Naruto, Graham and Cedric were ready to set out, some dark dealings were occurring within the darkness of Mordack's castle.

"Hmmm…so you say that the eyes of these people you call 'Uchiha' will help my magic to grow even more powerful?" The evil wizard Mordack said, stroking his chin.

Standing before him was a man as tall as he, wrapped completely in a large bright red cloak with a hood that hid all of his features, except for his red eyes. When he spoke, it was with a deep rumbling voice. "Indeed they will, Mordack. The Sharingan will make anything that seeks to harm you seem like a joke. Everything shall be slugs compared to your perception. No one shall escape your Dark Magic."

The evil Wizard gave a dark chuckle. "Excellent. And all I have to do is dispose of this 'Naruto Uzumaki'?"

"Yes. But I suggest that you don't underestimate him, Mordack. Many others have met their defeat at his hands for the exact same reason."

"That may be, but I doubt that he's ever faced the power of a Dark Wizard, has he? I shall crush this fool, and claim my prize…then it'll only be a matter of time before my brother Manannan is restored back to his former self. I won't even need to waste my time with that pathetic family anymore…"

The robed figure nodded his head. "Very well. We shall look forward to your success." With that, the figure vanished in a mini whirlwind of flame, heating the room up in the process.

Mordack chuckled to himself, reaching into the pocket of his own robe and pulling out the unconscious (and miniaturized) forms of Sasuke, Mikoto and Kakashi.

"I suppose that I should allow you to gaze upon a beautiful sight…since it'll be the last thing you ever see shortly."

Mordack placed the trio within a small jar, which contained a miniature castle within it. Sealing it off with his magic, he picked up his cat of a brother.

"Don't worry, Manannan. Once we have restored you to your former glory, you shall have your revenge against that wretched Alexander and the rest of his family, I assure you."

The cat gave off a little purr at the thought as Mordack let out a fit of evil cackling.

* * *

"Graham…Help me…" Cedric groaned as he saw both the King himself and the young boy from earlier coming towards him.

The kind king gently picked up his fallen friend. "Cedric, where do you hurt?"

"Oooo…everywhere," The owl moaned, coughing shortly after.

"Don't worry. We'll get you some help once we get off of this island," Graham assured Cedric. He turned towards Naruto. "Cedric and I arrived to this island on a boat. We can use it to leave."

Naruto nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

But before they could continue on, a heavy buzzing sound came from the P.D.A-like device on Naruto's person.

"What is that odd thing you have on you?" Graham asked as Naruto pulled the machine out.

"You're about to find out, Graham…if I can figure out how to use this thing." Naruto just pushed a random button, hoping that it would do the trick. Luckily, he saw a holograph of O. Sasuke and Sonic flash above the P.D.A

"_**We've got some more mail from our fans, Naruto,"**_ O. Sasuke said. _**"It was good thinking on my part that I included a mini gateway within this device. Any items we get can be sent to you for help."**_

"That's great!" Naruto cheered.

"Um…pardon me, but what exactly is that person that you're talking to?" Graham asked, looking quite confused at O. Sasuke's appearance. "I've never seen another person with blue…and metal…skin before."

"I'll tell you all about it once we beat down Mordack and rescue our friends and loved ones," Naruto replied. He turned back towards O. Sasuke's holograph. "Okay, let's read the letters!"

"_**As you wish,"**_ O. Sasuke said, flashing the first letter up.

* * *

_*Video Transmission Begins*_

_Hmph! So a rival group got the PC. While I did want it pried out of Orochi's hands, I don't like the thought of it being used by a group who I have no Intel on. I can give you something that can permanently erase it, but in order for the opposition not to seize it while you journey to find them, I'm afraid it won't appear in your possession until the chapter you take on it's current possessor and you have to get it within a very limited range. I hope it can bypass the barrier, but I have no clue about any loopholes they could find. The device, however, cannot be altered by the Master PC directly or Indirectly, so there is that. I will give you guys some clothes though. Ordinary clothes that can look like anything you want it to, but that's about it. I want to send a couple of certain heroes to assist you, but I have no clue how to send them to your location. If you find them though, (I will attempt to send them to your dimension, but there is no telling if I can get them anywhere near your current location) tell Marona and Ash that you are the guys that I sent them to help. They hail from the Phantom Brave universe and may provide an element of surprise to anyone not properly equipped to deal with the non-tangible undead or characters who can use everything from ordinary rocks and tress to fallen enemies and common household objects as weapons in addition to regular weapons. On that note, I hope the Ghost Busters aren't going to be pitted against you. I also will send you a backpack full of water and food, but I don't know how long it will last you. I may have to move to a new account due to certain lapses of memory, but I will remain in contact when I learn of your progress and actions. In the meantime, there is a certain matter I need to deal with. Digi! Prepare the negative being capture unit and end the transmission!_

_*Video Transmission Ends*_

* * *

"Sweet, Si Fron is one of our biggest allies. He might not be able to do much due to the Master PC, but this much should help!" Naruto said as O. Sasuke teleported the sack of clothes through the P.D.A.

"How…how did you do that?" Graham said, astounded. Even Cedric, with as much pain as he was in, looked awed.

"Like I said, I'll explain later. Just go with it, okay?" Naruto replied. "Let's look at the next letter."

* * *

_Aww, my doggy sad that she wasn't added. D: Any way here something that should help you. :)_

_Sonic: I give you a pair of water skates so you can run on top of the water._

_Naruto: I give you a the Sword of Healing to heal those in need cause you never know when you need to heal someone... or to heal yourself cause EVERYONE KNOWS that you over exert yourself... But I still love you Naruto-sama._

_O. Sasuke: I don't know what to give you so umm... want metal tomatoes? *Hold a big basket of metal tomatoes*_

_I hope you find your friend soon._

_Btw did you see the recent Naruto chapters the One behind the orange spiraly mask isn't Madara hmm... Cool! I like... so knew... that! *Light Sigh say no she didn't* Ummm, O: my kitten calling me I gottagobye. *Runs of into the sunset while shouting MY PASTA AWAIT ME!*_

_Worship the Log,_

_W-O-N-S_

_P.S: I hope you liked the comedy relief._

* * *

"…Okay?" Graham said, sweat dropping.

Naruto just shrugged. "Who knows? I'm just glad I have my fans," The future Hokage said as he got his sword. "This might come in handy…"

"Sweet! Thanks for the skates!" Sonic cheered as he got them. "I can run on top of water without them, but this should make it easier!"

"_**And thanks for the snack,"**_ O. Sasuke said, devouring the Tomatoes in one chomp.

"But the fact that Tobi isn't Madara is worrying. Hopefully my canon counterpart will be able to rip the mask off that bastard and force him to reveal himself," Naruto said.

Graham was about to ask who Madara and Tobi was…but just decided to take Naruto's advice and roll with it.

"But this sword of healing…let's see if it works."

Before Graham could react, Naruto slashed the sword over right through Cedric's body. But instead of the owl being cut in two, all of the wounds that the Harpies inflicted on him vanished in an instant. He flew out of Graham's hands as he inspected his body in awe.

"Hoooo, I'm all better!" Cedric said happily.

"Amazing…" Graham said, at a loss for further words.

"Okay, time for the next letter!" Naruto declared.

* * *

_*Video Starts*_

_(A person appears. She has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pair of Fox ears and 10 Fox Tails. She then Smiles at them)_

_Hi Naruto-sama, Sonic, and Omega Sasuke. I am Foxy. I am going to ask you some questions if ya don't mind. Then I'll give you some things for your quest._

_Question's:_

_To Omega Sasuke and Naruto-sama: Can you please beat the living daylights out of Sasuke when you see him. Please! You don't have to kill him. Just beat the living shit out of him. These are my reason for asking such a request. 1. He has the FUCKING nerve to kill Itachi-sama. 2. Then when he finds out the REAL reason Itachi-sama mascaraed the clan. He has the fucking NERVE to join Madara and his quest to wipe Konoha out. THAT my friend wasn't Itachi last wish. His last wish to PROTECT Konoha not DESTROY it. I can't believe the nerve him._

_To Sonic: Have you ever had sex before? And if you had who was it from.(You HAVE to answer the question. No skipping)_

_To Naruto-sama: How 'BIG' are you? I'm curious are 5" or 9" long. Don't look at me like that! I'm a Female Pervert and I ain't afraid to show it! Any way here's another question. Have you ever eaten Spaghetti and Meatballs before.(Ha, I said meat balls) If ya haven't then. WHAT KIND OF WORLD YOU PEOPLE LIVE IN. Here's my last question CAN I KISS YOU? Please? Puppy Eye No Jutsu. Wait I don't need to ask I'll just poof my self to you._

_To Omega Sasuke: Do you like Tomatoes like Duck Hair(Sasuke) Or Pocky Like Itachi-sama._

_Here are my gifts._

_To Omega Sasuke: A Jetpack._

_To Sonic: A water proof jacket._

_To Naruto-sama: I give you a Light Saver and Spagetti and Meatball dish. Eat it first, then your ramen shall come._

_I hope you'll find your friends._

_Foxxy~_

_P.S. I WANNA SEE SASUKE BEATING TO BLOODY PULP WHEN YOU SEE HIM._

_*Video Ends*_

* * *

Naruto didn't do anything for a bit, waiting for the fox girl to appear before him. But nothing happened.

"Huh. I guess whoever has the Master PC didn't want her to show up," Naruto shrugged. "She most likely made them mad with her demand for Sasuke to be beaten up. I think demands like that were one of the reasons that Authoress Deletess was formed in the first place."

Graham just nodded, not saying a word.

"But I can still answer her question at least…I'm about 8 and a half inches…but my girls say I can use it very well, if you know what I mean," Naruto said with a wink. After that, a Meatball dish appeared in his hands, but no Light Saver. "Guess the Master PC was used to stop that as well…"

Graham couldn't resist asking something. "What is this 'Master PC that you keep mentioning? And why would it stop things from appearing out of thin air?"

"To put it simply, the Master PC is the most powerful thing in existence. It can rewrite the very fabric of reality itself, and almost nothing can stop its wielder once they get their hands on it. I'll just have to hope that Si Fron's device comes through when the time comes…"

"This is great! Now I really don't have to worry about the water!" Sonic said happily, slipping on the jacket.

"_**These will go well with my Jet Boots," **_O. Sasuke said, installing it onto his back. _**"Onto the next letter."**_

* * *

_Hi Naruto, Sonic, Omega Sasuke._

_Naruto: What is the meaning of Ramen?_

_Sonic: What is the meaning of Speed?_

_Omega Sasuke: What is the meaning of Life?_

_Naruto: I Triple Dog Dare you to watch 20 hours of Maito Guy and Rock Lee's manly hugs. Then I dare you to watch another 52 hours people eating Ramen. While you GET NONE!_

_Sonic: I Triple Dog Dare you to go on this 100 feet water slide that I made._

_Omega Sasuke: I Triple Dog Dare you to self explode!_

_That's all I have for now._

_From the Lovely Mito-chan._

_P.S. This is for Kabuto, GO! FUCKING! KILL! YOURSELF! YOU! FUCKING! SHITHEAD! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A ZOMBIE ARMY! DIE! MOTHER FUCKER!_

* * *

"…_**This person is obviously a spy for the A.D. I suggest we ignore her dares and questions. …At least until we save everyone."**_

"AGREED." Naruto and Sonic said at the same time, shivering just from the thought of them.

"Anyway, here's the last letter!" Sonic said.

* * *

_SIGH_

_It's been awhile since I wondered around ff dot net. It just doesn't seem the same anyway, since I've grown old. Well older since it's my birthday today. Anywho._

_To Naruto: I have a feeling the manga will end soon so I'm curious, are proud of everything you've done and have accomplished up onto this point?_

_To Sonic: Since there have been Sonic/Mario crossover games starting with Smash Bros and the Olympics, do you think your rival Robotnik or maybe someone else in the Sega universe will appear in the next SSB sequel? Even maybe as a 3DS only bonus character?_

_OH FUCKING SHIT! I forgot to tivo Adventure Time and Regular Show! Sorry to cut this really short, but I'm off!_

_BYE BYE WOOF!_

* * *

"I have to say, yes. Yes I am. Have you seen the latest chapters? I'm such a badass now!" Naruto said with a big grin on his face. "Now all my Canon Counterpart has to do is take down Tobi and save Sasuke-yarou. And become Hokage!"

"Heh, I'm hoping Eggman will be in the next SSB game! I'll get to kick his butt even more then! …Plus, I'm kinda looking forward to what crazy robot he'll try to use to kill me next. Those things are _fun_ to fight. I loved his completed Egg Dragoon!"

"_**Well, that's all for now, Naruto. We'll see you in the next chap…I mean, transmission," **_O. Sasuke said, realizing that Graham didn't know he was in a story. The feed cut off, and Naruto restored his PDA.

"Are we free to continue our quest now?" Graham asked.

"Sure…just let me do one more thing first," Naruto said, rushing back towards the center of the island. Graham and Cedric looked at each other in confusion for a second before following the strange young man.

Soon, they were all before the harpies that Naruto had taken down earlier. Cedric felt his eyes nearly bug out as he saw the sorry state they were in. "What happened here?-!"

"Naruto happened, that's what," Graham replied, still remembering everything in vivid detail. "He took all of the harpies out on his own with his bare hands."

"Really? He must be some kind of wizard, like Crispen!"

"He's never even heard of Wizards before today, and I didn't see him use any type of spell to aid him…except when he made copies of himself.

Cedric couldn't believe his ears. But just as he was about to say so, a groan drew both of their attention.

Much to their surprise, Naruto had used his newly acquired Healing Sword to heal all of the Harpies back to full health! Said Harpies were glaring wearily at a stoic Naruto.

"…Why did you help us, boy? We were going to eat the three of you!" The oldest Harpy said in her cracking voice.

"I'd rather not kill someone out right if I can help it," Naruto replied, starting to grin. "Maybe the beating I gave you will convince you guys to not try eating Humans again in the future!"

"…What do you want from us?" Another Harpy asked with a growl.

"Do you girls know where a guy called Mordack lives?"

"We know of Mordack…he is far too powerful for us, so we tend to keep our distance…but we do know where his island is located. What of it?"

"Perfect!" Naruto said with his infamous fox grin. "You ladies can fly us there!"

"What?-!" Everyone other than Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"What makes you think we can trust them? Even if they agree to, they could simply crush us in their claws once they have a hold of us!" Graham said.

"They could do that to you, maybe, but I can't be taken out that easily. And I'll do _far worse_ to them if they tried it," Naruto said with a pleasant smile on his face, which made the Harpies shiver with fright. "Besides, they owe me for healing them. Right?"

The Harpies grumbled for a bit before the eldest one answered. "Fine. If it'll get you out of our hair and off of our island, we'll take you to Mordack's island. But _only_ at a safe distance. We don't want Mordack coming after us!"

Naruto nodded. "Sounds fair. Coming, guys?"

Graham simply shook his head in wonder, wondering just what he had gotten himself into. But he nodded afterwards, much to Cedric's protest.

And so, with the help of the Haripes, Naruto and his new companions made their way to Mordack's Castle, ready to save their friends…


End file.
